Ice Box
by Bela F
Summary: Depois que o ônix e a pérola se encontraram tão intensamente pela primeira vez, ele descobriu que ela era a única que tinha o poder de derreter a caixa de gelo que substituía seu coração. Fanfic baseada na música 'Ice Box - remix' de Omarion feat. Usher.
1. Antes Que Tudo Se Perca

**_Ice Box_**

**_Capítulo 1 - Antes Que Tuda Se Perca_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kami-sama parecia castigar a terra naquela noite. As gotas de chuva caiam fortemente por suas costas. Os trovões pareciam ametrontar as estrelas e a Lua. O coração do Uzumaki e da Haruno cessaram os batimentos ao reconhecerem os orbes cuja linhagem permanecia assustadoramente ativada.

- Sasuke...? SASUKE!

- Sasuke... kun... - a voz da garota saiu num sussurro.

Enquanto o azul e o vermelho não se desviavam, Sakura pôde ouvir seus amigos os chamarem em gritos que ora eram abafados pelos estrondosos trovões.

- NARUTO!

- SAKURA!

O Sharingan desviou-se dos olhos de Naruto e mirou uma outra linhagem famosa.

- Sasuke? - Kiba estava incrédulo, não acreditava que seus olhos viam o Uchiha.

- Não pode ser. - o mesmo sentia Shikamaru.

Sharingan e Byakugan encotraram-se. Os dois gênios dos dois maiores clãs de Konoha travavam uma violenta batalha visual. Neji, assim como todos os outros miraram a imagem sinistra de Sasuke no alto daquele monte. Os jovens tinham seus corpos molhados e cansados depois de tanto procurar, lutar. O Uchiha passou a observar cada um. Cada amigo que a seis anos não via. Seu olhar cessou novamente no Byakugan. Porém, dessa vez a linhagem tinha como expressão doçura, e por sinal, certo medo e angustia.

E ao estrondo de mais um terrível trovão, sua figura desapareceu do alto daquele monte. Os olhares de todos ali presentes passaram a procurá-lo desesperadamente.

A Hyuuga mantinha sua linhagem ativada, quando um vulto passa ao seu lado lançando-lhe um olhar indiferente, agora, ela reconhecia o ônix desses orbes.

Com mais um trovão, o vulto some dentre a noite e a chuva.

Uma vez mais, Naruto e Sakura perdem Sasuke.

Uma vez mais, sua pista é apagada pelo próprio Uchiha, deixando cada vez mais clara sua decisão.

- Não! SASUKE! MALDITO! - gritava Naruto mirando os lados descontroladamente.

O loiro passou a correr em direção à floresta que se formava a alguns metros atrás.

- Naruto! - ele ignorava os chamados de Sakura ainda adentrando cada vez mais a floresta - Naruto, pare! - a voz da companheria ficava cada vez mais longe.

- Naruto! - ouviu-se a voz Lee.

- Naruto, pára! - a voz de Tenten estava ficando cada vez mais perto.

O Uzumaki ainda corria descontroladamente tentando ignorar as vozes que lhe chamavam e que viam atrás dele. Queria poder correr até encontrar Sasuke e esmurrá-lo. Queria poder dizer à Sakura que sua promessa estava cumprida. Que Sasuke estava de volta. Mas não podia dizer isso à ela. Porque simplesmente isso não aconteceu. Queria poder viver um só dia sem pensar em seu melhor amigo bandiado ao lado de Orochimaru. Essa seria sua missão de vida. Se não conseguisse trazer Sasuke de volta, nunca se tornaria Hokage...

Parou ao lado de um rochedo em meio a floresta. A chuva ainda o enxarcava cada vez mais.

- Naruto! - ouviu a voz de Sakura atrás de si.

O loiro mirava o rochedo. Seu olhar, que sempre transmitira esperança, confiança, alegria; agora sustentava um pesado sentimento entristecido, derrotado, infeliz... Misto de raiva e tristeza, seu coração parecia desmontar. Não notou que seus amigos estavam a sua volta. Tão preocupados quanto Sakura. Sai não ousou manifestar-se depois do encontro com o Uchiha, e ver Naruto naquele estado, o incomodou profundamente. Começou a sentir algo estranho. Sabia pouco sobre sentimentos, porém reconhecia o que sentia: angustia.

A raiva estava espalhando-se por seu corpo pelas veias. Ele podia sentir. O espírito demoníaco estava querendo se manifestar. Não! Ele não permitiria! A Kyuubi não tomaria o controle por culpa de Sasuke, muito menos ameaçaria seus amigos. Sentiu seus olhos diferentes. Se os visse, constaria que o azul fora expulso pelo vermelho sangue, raivoso e sinistro. Uma energia extremamente negativa veio até seu braço. Essa energia desferiu-se num pontente ec erteiro soco que foi de encontro ao rochedo a sua frente, tendo seu som abafado por mais um estrondo de outro trovão juntamente com um grito dele.

Ninguém o repreendeu. Todos ali presentes o conheciam bem. Sabiam exatamente o que ele sentia.

Logo após um tempo, a chuva foi cessando aos poucos e a Lua vinha tímida seguida pelas primeiras estrelas. O azul vivo já retornara aos orbes do Uzumaki que ainda não pronunciara nenhuma só palavra, assim como seus amigos.

- Sakura, - chamou Shino em voz baixa para que Naruto não ouvisse - Temos que continuar...

A roséa assentiu e andou poucos passos e pôz-se atrás do companheiro:

- Naruto... - chamou com a voz mais doce e calma - Precisamos continuar. A chuva já passou, o sol irá nascer em algumas horas. Os outros estão exaustos. **Você** está exausto.

O loiro nada respondeu. Apenas tratou de abrir um sorriso e virou-se para encarar Sakura e os amigos:

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! - exclamou com a voz animada de sempre - Vamos dormir! Eu tô acabadão depois dessa, vocês também devem estar! - finalizou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça ainda com seu imenso e confortante sorriso.

Todos suspiraram aliviados por um momento. Apenas por um momento o Naruto estava sendo o Naruto. Mas isso não significava que seu inteiror estava mais calmo.

- Vamo, cambada! - chamou o Uzumaki - Amanhã voltamos pra casa! Tô doido por um ramén!

- Ah, Naruto... - começou Ino.

- Só você mesmo pra pensar em ramén a essa hora da noite. - finalizou Lee.

- Ele tá bem... - sussurrou Shikamaru para Neji ao seu lado.

- Por enquanto. - sorriu o Hyuuga para a prima ao seu lado, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Enquanto Hinata ouvia Kiba berrando, montando em Akamaru e anunciando uma corrida contra Naruto e Lee, ela sorria singelamente. Era assim que apreciava seus amigos. Se divertindo. E os apreciava também em campo de batalha, quando revelavam os invencivéis ninjas que se tornaram.

- Numa brincadeira dessas um vai acabar perdendo um olho. - disse Sakura ao lado da Hyuuga.

- Voltem aqui, você já está crescidinhos demais pra isso! - exclamou Ino.

- Deixa, Ino, - começou Chouji caçando comida dentro de sua mochila - estão revivendo a infância.

A loira riu.

- Ei, Hina-chan! Vem comigo! - chamou Kiba vindo em sua direção montado em seu cão - Você vai ser meu talismã da sorte.

- Ah, Kiba-kun, eu n-não se é uma boa ide... AH!

A Hyuuga não teve tempo para discutir, o Inuzuka a agarrou e a pôz em sua frente a montando no cão.

- Kiba, se a deixar cair, te esmurro. - ameaçou Neji.

- E eu também, seu tapado. - disse o Aburame.

- Que horror! É o dia de agressão ao Kiba, é? - riu o Inuzuka - Ei, Ino, pode dar as honras?

- Claro. - respondeu a Yamanaka prontamente - Estou doida pra ver alguém se esburrachar de cara no chão.

Ino posicinou-se e ergueu o braço para o alto segurando um lenço vermelho que surgiu não se sabe de onde:

- Em suas marcas...

- Espere aí!

- O que foi, Lee? - perguntou Kiba que assim como os outros, estranhou o pedido.

- Se o Kiba vai levar a Hinata-chan como talismã, quero levar um também.

- Sendo assim eu também quero, tô certo! - exclamou Naruto - Vem, Sakura-chan! - chamou ele agaichando-se e oferecedno as costas para a Haruno.

Sakura mirou Hinata montada em Akamaru sendo abraçada por trás por Kiba, que já segurava firmemente o pêlo do cachorro. Uma reflexão se fez em sua mente. Hinata estaria bem mais segura...

- Tudo bem! - esbravejou - Mas se me deixar cair já sabe que irá morrer...

- Como quiser, Sakura-chan! - sorriu o loiro nervosamente.

A Haruno ''montou'' em Naruto e logo os olhares direcionaram-se para Lee.

- Eu tenho tooodo o tempo do mundo, Lee. - começou Ino irônica ainda com o braço esticado para o alto - Não se preocupe se eu sofrer uma bela de uma cãimbra ou até mesmo uma distensão muscular. Eu estou bem. - continuou arrancando algumas risadas das meninas - Vamos com isso, sim?!

- Eu escolho a Tenten-chan!

De Lee, os olhares fitaram a Mitsashi que suspirou derrotada, porque sabia que Lee não lhe daria a paz celeste se não aceitasse:

- O aviso de Sakura para Naruto serve pra você também, entendeu? - advertiu já caminhando em direção ao sombrancelhudo.

- Positivo! - sorriu ele já a acomodando em suas costas.

- Agora sim... - começou Ino - Em suas marcas... Preparar... JÁ!

E os ''competidores'' dispararam com seus talismãs. Assim que começaram a pegar distância, Neji não reisitiu:

- Ele irá deixá-la cair...

- **Eles** irão deixá-**las **cair. - corrigiu Shino.

- E eu vou rir muito... - completou Ino já com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

De onde estavam conseguiam ouvir alguns gritos que reconheceram sendo os de Sakura. Ora os latidos fortes e graves de Akamaru que era alcançado por Naruto e Lee. Os jovens restantes resolveram aproximar-se para apenas constatarem a queda dos amigos. Primeiro foram Naruto e Sakura. A Haruno caíra em cima do Uzumaki.

- IDIOTA! - berrou ela já o enchando de tapas.

- Foi mal, Sakura-chan!

- NÃO ME VENHA COM ''FOI MAL, SAKURA-CHAN''!

Enquanto o loiro apanhava, Ino e Chouji gargalhavam muito. Kiba ria divertido ainda correndo com Akamaru e Hinata. Lee por sua vez distraiu-se e acabou por tropeçar feio em uma pedra. Ele e Tenten rolaram pela grama ainda molhada daquela bela colina. Causando então, o dobro das risadas de Ino, que teve que apoiar-se em Shikamaru para não cair no chão de tanto rir.

Lee acabou ficando em cima de Tenten depois que finalmente pararam de rolar:

- Tenten-chan! Você tá legal?!

A de coques nada respondeu, apenas emburrou a cara de um jeito tão fofo e meigo que fez o de sombracelhas grossas riscar um sorriso...

- Ai! - exclamou ele após sentir e ouvir o estalo que o tapa que ela lhe deu fez em seu braço.

- Eu só não te soco até a morte porque pelo menos você teve a decência de me perguntar se eu estava bem. - esclareceu ainda com a cara encatadoramente emburrada.

- Ah, Tenten-chan, você vai me obrigar a fazer algo que eu não queria fazer... - começou ele expressando uma certa malícia no rosto.

- Hum? - murmurou a garota arqueando uma sombrancelha e tomando um olhar misto de curiosidade e ''medo''.

- Isso! - e Lee começou a fazer cócegas em Tenten que pôz-se a rir descontroladamente.

- Ah, não! - ria ela - Pára... pára com isso, Lee!

Ele sabia que Tenten era extremamente sensível a cócegas e se aproveitou já que era ele quem estava no ''controle'' da situação naquele momento.

De longe, Neji assistia àquela cena e não resistiu a um sorriso riscado e de lado. Porém um gritinho abafado e fino o fez mirar em sua direção. Lá estavam Hinata e Kiba no chão. O cachorro também deitado na grama, ofegava com sua enorme língua para fora. O Inuzuka ria divertido em cima de Hinata enquanto esta sentia as bochechas queimarem intensamente.

- Foi divertido! - começou ele - Aí! Vamos fazer de novo!

- DE NOVO, NÃO! - berraram Tenten e Sakura de onde estavam; a rósea cessou um por um momento a sessão de socos em Naruto e a de coques tinha a voz embargada pelas risadas; num tom ameçador.

Kiba ainda ria quando viu Neji e os outros se aproximando. O Hyuuga vinha na frente como um verdadeiro raio sendo seguido por Shino:

- Eu te avisei, Kiba!

- Não, Nii-san! - exclamou Hinata tentando se levantar tirando o braço de Kiba para que pudesse passar e ficando na frente dele.

- Isso, Hina-chan! Me proteja desses dois!

- Ah, seu filho da...

- Neji-nii-san! - repreendeu a Hyuuga.

- Desculpe. - disse Neji corado pela falta de educação perto da prima.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... - Kiba balançava a cabeça negativamente - Que coisa feia, Neji.

Hinata pôde ouvir os rosnados do primo para Kiba e mirou Shino com um olhar pidão como se exclamasse: ''Me ajuda...''.

Um pouco afasto, Sai assistia seus amigos. Queria poder sentir o que eles sentiam naquele momento. Porém, seu coração fora privado dessas sensações e nunca soube bem o porquê. Mas algo preencheu seu coração naquele momento. Não o total sentimento de que seus amigos gozavam, mas sim algo novo: satisfação. Por simplesmente saber que pelo menos eles estavam felizes. Pelo menos naquale momento...

- Andem logo! Já chega de brincar. - começou o Aburame ajundando Hinata a se levantar - Temos poucas horas pra descansar.

- Até que enfim, alguém resolveu colocar ordem aqui. - começou Shikamaru - Vocês são um bando de problemáticos, sabiam?!

- Shino tem razão. O Sol já vai nascer e estamos aqui brincando de pega-pega como doze criancinhas. - disse Neji sério.

Uma nova ''discussão'' se iniciou. Uma discussão divertida para decidirem se iriam acampar ali ou iriam procurar um lugar mais fechado. Uns preferiam poupar forças e tempo ficando por aquela colina mesmo. Porém outros eram contrários, achando melhor adentrar mais a floresta que se formava atrás deles para encontrar uma caverna ou até mesmo um riacho para dormirem perto de sua margem. Hinata estava alheia a essa discussão. Mirou as belas estrelas que agora brilhavam intensamente sobre eles naquele céu azul marinho iluminado pela forte luz da Lua cheia. Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite ficaria em sua memória. Os acontecimentos daquela noite mexeram muito com Naruto e Sakura assim como com os outros. A visão de Sasuke só esclareceu ainda mais que sua decisão não mudara.

Ao finalmente decidirem adentrar a floresta, acabaram encontrando um riacho com uma pequena cachoeira. Era tudo que precisavam e queriam.

Logo, adormeceram. Não antes de prepararem armadilhas em volta do local. Em um território tão bandiado, todo cuidado é pouco.

Na barraca das meninas, uma certa Hyuuga demorou para adormecer. Quando o sono finalmente chegou, sua última lembrança e visão foi aquele olhar. Quando o ônix e a pérola se encontraram tão intesamente pela primeira vez.

**_

* * *

_**

Ahhh, geeente eu não aguentei!!

**_Eu TIVE que postar essa fic que eu prometi! _**

**_Ela é meu xodó! _**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

**_Ainda tem MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITA coisa pra rolar. E é claro que vocês já sacaram que vai rolar um romance proibido... ;D_**

**_Momentos calientes e tudo que vcs gostam... ;D_**

**_E adivinhem!_**

**_Eu não vou adiantar absolutamente NADA! _**

**_buahahahaha_**

**_Vcs vão ter que esperar, pq essa fic promete, meu bem... ô se promete! hohoho_**


	2. O Início De Um Pesadelo

**_Ice Box_**

**_Capítulo 2 - O Início de Um Pesadelo_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

De fora das barracas, os latidos incansáveis e graves de Akamaru eram ouvidos. Dentro da barraca dos meninos, iniciaram-se as reclamações:

- O que tem esse chachorro idota?! - resmungou Neji.

- Ele não é idiota! - berrou Kiba - Vou ver o que ele tem...

O Inuzuka, trajando apenas sua calça, marchou para fora da barraca provocando um arrastão lá dentro, já que estava no fundo da mesma. Logo que saiu, ainda pôde ouivr os xingamentos dos amigos, o que lhe fez abrir um sorriso maroto. Logo procurou o cão e, ao avistá-lo lantindo em direção às árvores da floresta, perguntou:

- Ei, garoto! O que foi? - perguntou caminhando até o cão que ainda estava agitado - Hã?

- Kiba-kun! O que Akamaru tem?

- Ah, Hina-chan... - virou-se para trás para mirar Hinata que acabara de sair da barraca das meninas - Eu não sei ao certo, mas ele está sentindo alguma coisa.

- Ele está passando mal?

- Não, não é isso. - Kiba mira seu cachorro novamente - É... outra coisa.

- Ei, Kiba! - Hinata e Kiba ouvem a voz de Neji - Entre e ponha uma ropua descente pra ficar perto da minha prima, seu depravado!

Apenas ao ouvir o primo dizer isso, Hinata fora perceber que o parceiro estava sem camisa e corou furiosamente:

- Olha quem tá falando, Neji!

De Kiba, a Hyuuga mirou o primo e constatou que ele também estava descamisado na entrada da barraca dos meninos:

- Se me dão licença... - e a garota, ainda mais corada, caminhou rapidamente para dentro da barraca feminina novamente.

Logo depois, todos começaram a se levantar e guardar seus pertences. A manhã estava se passando e se quisessem chegar a Konoha rápido, deveriam se apressar.

- Estou louco pra chegar em casa! - exclamou Naruto já caminhando e com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça - Tô certo!

- Já estamos a um bom tempo fora. - comenta Tenten.

Fazia quase duas semanas que estavam em missão. Mais uma missão fracassada.

Caminhavam pela floresta, procurando ficar juntos. Tudo parecia estar calmo até Akamaru farejar algo novamente. Rosnou e começou a latir furiosamente:

- Akamaru? - começou Kiba - O que foi, garoto?!

- Kiba, ele farejou alguma coisa? - perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, mas... Não consigo entender o que ele quer dizer. - o Inuzuka fez uma pausa para tentar entender o que seu cão queria dizer - O quê? ''Perigo''? ''Estão perto... '' - Akamaru parecia nervoso - Quem está perto, Akamaru?!

O cão pausou os latidos e mirou Hinata. Correu até ela e saltou em cima da garota quando uma kunai passou de raspão em seu pescoço peludo.

- Akamaru! - exclamou Kiba correndo em direção ao cachorro que agora choramingava de dor ainda em cima da Hyuuga.

- Akamaru... - Hinata tentava acalmá-lo, mas ao passar sua mão pelo pescoço do cachorro, pôde ver sangue em sua mão e contornando o local da ferida.

- Hinata-sama! Você está bem?! - perguntava Neji a pondo de pé enquanto Kiba colocava Akamaru no chão para verificar a ferida.

- Ele me salvou... - a Hyuuga sussurrou.

Os outros miravam diferentes pontos para não serem pegos de supresa novamente.

- Cuidado! - exclamou Ino ao empurrar Shikamaru quando sentiu uma kunai passar pelo lado direito do Nara.

- Sakura! - chamou Shino já ao lado de Kiba.

Logo a Haruno já examinava Akamaru.

- Não sei muito sobre medicina animal, mas sei que a ferida não foi profunda o suficiente para... AH! - a rósea fora abaixada subitamente por Shino. Outra kunai.

- Temos que sair daqui! - Lee já se preparava para correr, mas esperava os amigos.

De repente, Hinata fica estática. Pressentindo algo realmente ruim e perigoso se aproximar rapidamente. Virou-se de costas, como se sua sensação a guiasse:

- Byakugan! - exclamou junto com o primo. Neji também sentiu o mesmo que a garota.

Os dois Hyuugas constataram algo terrível. Uma intensa chuva de diferentes tipos de armas ninjas se aproximava a uma velocidade alarmante.

Entrolharam-se e viraram-se para os outros:

- Protejam-se! - exclamou Neji chamando a atenção dos amigos.

Os outros jovens olharam para onde os Hyuugas apontaram para constatarem o que eles viram com o Byakugan.

Logo, todos tentavam de inúmeras maneiras defender-se daquela intensa chuva de armas. Neji e Hinata usavam o Kaiten de seu clã para proteger seus amigos a qualquer custo.

Depois de um bom tempo, a chuva de armas cessou. Os dois Huuugas estavam extremamente cansados a essa altura. Hinata acabou caindo pesadamente sobre seus joelhos enquanto Neji agüentou firme.

- Hina-chan! - chamou Kiba correndo em sua direção.

- Hinata, tudo bem? - pergunta Shino.

A garota apenas assentiu um pouco atordoada e ainda ofegava.

- O que foi isso?! - exclama Naruto tão superso quanto os outros.

- Eu não tô muito afim de ficar pra saber. - disse Shikamaru - Vamos embora daqui antes que...

O Nara não precisou acressentar seu ''problemático'', já que todos sentiram algo estranho. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Já conhecia aquela sensação. Uma sensação de morte.

Os corpos dos jovens pareciam estar pesados e impossíveis de serem sustentados.

- O... o que... o que é isso? - tentou Kiba.

- Que... sensação é essa? - perguntou Lee já no chão, ao lado de Teten, como todos os outros.

Tudo naquele momento lembrava dor e angustia. Como se inúmeras senbons afiadas os perfurassem por todo o corpo. A respiração cada vez mais impossível para uns. Nem o chão parecia sustentá-los.

- Não... agüento isso... - Ino já sacava uma kunai mirando seu colo.

- Não, Ino... - Shikamaru fazia uma força descomunal para segurar firmente a pequena mão da parceira. Já tinha seu corpo fraco - Não... faça isso... - disse em pausas.

- Oh, pobrezinhos. - uma voz diabólica fora ouvida - Devem estar se sentindo muito mal para chegarem a esse ponto.

- Não. - o sussurro de Sakura pôde ser ouvido por todos.

A Haruno, assim como Naruto, reconheceu aquela voz. Seu timbre espalhava terror por todo o corpo. Apesar de suave, essa voz parecia transferir todo o pânico para seu peito o apertando mais e mais a cada simples palavra.

- Não pode ser... - a voz da Haruno estava fraca.

- Você?! - Naruto conseguiu exclamar juntando toda sua força restante.

- Quanto tempo... - a sombra de um corpo começava a sair do meio dos arbustos - Naruto-kun.

Ao reconhecerem, todos os olhos arregalaram-se como se vissem o demônio em pessoa:

- Orochimaru... - sussurrou o Uzumaki.

No começo, os jovens não acreditaram no que viram. O Sannin das Cobras os atacou e agora se mostrou. Algo estava muito errado. Seu objetivo era Sasuke. Sasuke! O que ele queria agora?!

- Essas carinhas infelizes estão me deixando muito pertubado. - disse sarcasticamente.

Ao término dessas palavras, os jovens sentiram seus corpos e a estranha sensação aliviarem. Respiraram fundo e puseram-se de pé novamente, ainda que sentindo-se fracos.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE NÓS?! - berrou Naruto.

Orochimaru riu diabolicamente e começou:

- Meu interesse não está em todos.

- Seja lá o que você pretende, não ficaremos para facilitar! KUCHIYOSE NO... - antes que Naruto pudesse terminar a invocação, os subornidados de Orochimaru surgiram, os cercando.

- Não queria ter de utilizar força bruta, mas vocês não me deixam escolha.

Ao término das palavras de seu mestre, os ninjas subordinados atacaram.

Uma violenta batalha iniciou-se. Naruto e Sakura detiveram alguns ninjas e logo correram em direção a Orochimaru. Naruto ia movido pela raiva enquanto Sakura hesitava por dentro.

- AHH! - Naruto sacou uma kunai e saltou para cair em cima de Orochimaru, porém o Sannin o parou no ar.

- Você me odeia... Não é, Naruto-kun? - riscou um sorriso diabólico e o lançou longe.

- NARUTO! - gritou Sakura chamando a atenção das outras equipes amigas.

- Sakura, o que... - Ino fora atingida por um soco ao ter sua atenção chamada pela amiga - Ah! - caiu desmaiada no chão.

- Ino! - exclamou Shikamaru finalizando um ninja, correu em sua direção e a pegou no colo - Reage!

A loira ainda estava desmaiada quando Chouji invocou seu Baika no Jutsu e saiu rolando passando por cima dos subordinados do Sannin das Cobras. Ao acordar Ino, vê-se nos braços de Shikamaru:

- Shika? O que houve?

- Você foi nocaltiada. - sorriu o Nara.

- Droga! - exclamou derrotada de um jeito que fez Shimakaru sorrir.

Orochimaru viu seus ninjas serem ''atropelados'' por Chouji:

- Você não pode acabar com meus planos, meu rapaz... - ao finalizar suas palavras, o Sannin das Cobras correu até Chouji, que ainda tinha seu jutsu em andamento, juntando chakra o suficiente na perna, Orochimaru o chutou fortemente na direção dos jovens ninjas de Konoha que ainda estavam atordoados com os ataques.

- AHHH!!

Os gritos abafados de Chouji foram ouvidos e chamaram a atenção dos amigos:

- Ah, não... - começou Lee.

- CHOUJI! PÁRA! - Shikamaru tentou, Chouji ouvira, mas não poderia se controlar estando na velocidade a qual estava.

- CORRAM! - vendo que o Akimichi não pararia, Neji exclama para todos, e seus amigos obedecem, mas não tiveram muita sorte.

Em questão de mínimos segundos, Chouji já havia atropelado a todos os seus amigos sem querer. Estavam sendo arrastados e rolaram até um penhasco. Naruto ouvia os gritos desesperados dos amigos e nada podia fazer. Seu corpo girava e era arrastado por Chouji e pelos outros corpos de seus amigos que faziam o mesmo caminho trágico para a beirada daquele terrível penhasco. Logo, um por um sentiu seu corpo peder o contato com o chão, sendo que Sakura conseguiu, felizmente, segurar-se na beirada. Logo, sentiu sua perna ser puxada e um peso pendurar-se por ela. Começou a sentir o peso tonar-se ainda mais incômodo. Cada vez mais incômodo era o puxão que repetiu-se por umas onze ou doze vezes. Olhou para baixo e pôde ver que Naruto segurava sua perna. Chouji segurava-se nas pernas do Uzumaki. Ino agarrou-se ao corpo de Chouji, enquanto Shikamaru tinha uma das mãos em Ino, e a outra estava dada a Kiba que usava sua outra mão para segurar Akamaru com ajuda de suas pernas. Tenten segurava-se pelo pescoço peludo do enorme cão enquanto tinha Lee envolto por suas pernas. Shino como uma mão segurava em Lee e a outra estava dada a Neji que tinha o braço envolto em Hinata, e esta estava agarrada a cintura do primo.

Sakura soltou gemidos. Se não sua força descomunal, todos já estariam mortos no fim daquele imenso penhasco.

- Sakura-chan! Você está bem?!

- Não! - gemeu a Haruno - Subam... - disse quando sua voz saiu junto com o ar; não agüentaria todo aquele peso por muito tempo - Um... de cada vez...! - seu braço cedeu um pouco fazendo com que todos se movimentassem para baixo bruscamente resultando em gritos breves - Rápido! - berrou a rósea com as poucas forças que lhe restavam.

- Hinata! Você, primeiro! - exclama Shino.

A Hyuuga mira o primo:

- Vai. Eu vou logo atrás de você.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e começou a ''escalar''. Neji a elevou um pouco usando seu braço livre assim como Shino quando ela alcançou o Aburame. ''Escalou'' amigo por amigo:

- Ai!

- Desculpe, Tenten-chan.

A Hyuuga continuou sua difícil ''escalada'' até alcançar Naruto, mas acabou desequilibrando-se. Por sorte, o Uzumaki soltou uma mão das pernas de Sakura e segurou Hinata pela cintura.

- AHH!

- Te peguei, Hinata!

Hinata agarrou-se a Naruto assustada. Estavam tão juntos que Naruto conseguia sentir a respiração ofegante da amiga, assim como seu coração disparado.

- Hina-chan! - ouviu-se Kiba preocupado.

- Hinata-sama! O que houve?! - Neji exclamou lá debaixo.

- Calma, pessoal! - berrou Naruto - Eu peguei ela! - tranquilizou-os - Vai, Hinata... Não tenha medo. Falta muito pouco. - e sorriu.

Hinata corou e assentiu. Com a ajuda de Naruto, passou por Sakura e alcançou a beirada do penhasco. Finalmente chegou ao chão. Ofegou um pouco e exclamou olhando para baixo na direção do primo:

- Pode vir, Nii-san!

Neji sorriu aliviado por Hinata já estar em segurança. Logo, com a ajuda de Shino começou a escalar também, mas uma kunai passou de raspão em seu braço:

- AHH!

- Neji! - chamou Shino.

- Nii-san! - exclamou a Hyuuga lá de cima preocupada - Meu Deus... Neji-nii-san! - chamou mais um vez.

- Calma, Hinata. - disse Sakura para a amiga.

- É, pequena Hyuuga. - Hinata paralizou-se ao ouvir aquela voz - Ele não vai morrer... Não por causa dessa kunai.

Sakura pôde ouvir aquela voz também e viu quem era:

- Hinata... - chamou a Haruno já preocupada, pois a Hyuuga não se movia, continuava agaichada na mesma posição - Você tem que correr...

A garota virou-se lentamente e ao ver aquela figura diabólica, arregalou os orbes perolados.

- O que foi, minha querida? - perguntou ele - Está com medo de mim?

Hinata estremeceu.

- HINATA-SAMA! - Neji chamava - Sakura! O que está acontecendo aí em cima?!

- É o Orochimaru! - exclamou Sakura lá de cima.

- Não. - disse Shino em desespero para si mesmo.

- Hina-chan! FUJA! - exclamou Kiba.

Muitos gritos preocupados dos amigos foram ouvidos pela Hyuuga, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Começou a ofegar intensamente, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.

- Não tenha medo, minha querida... - o Sannin das Cobras desapareceu de onde estava e logo surgiu bem a sua frente - Estou aqui para ajudar.

- NÃO O ESCUTE, HINATA! - o grito de Sakura pareceu despertar a Hyuuga que saltou para longe do Sannin, este ficando de costas para Sakura, que ainda sustentava a corrente humana.

- Fique... longe de mim! - exclamou sacando uma kunai , tentando ter firmeza na voz, mas sem sucesso algum.

Orochimaru riu e continuou:

- Ora, pequena, não precisa ser assim. Não te farei mal algum.

Hinata não relaxou, mas algo lhe dizia, bem lá no fundo, que a ela não aconteceria nada.

- Mas se não cooperar... - ele virou-se para mirar a corrente humana ainda pendurada - Não posso prometer a segrança de seus amiguinhos.

- Não... - sussurrou a Hyuuga tremendo.

- HINATA, FUJA! NÃO FIQUE AÍ PARADA! - os gritos da Haruno ecoaram por seus ouvidos, alarmando os outros amigos e chamando a atenção do Sannin.

Virou-se para a beirada e agaichou-se fitando intensamente as esmeraldas de Sakura:

- Você é muito mal-educada... Não vê que estamos conversando? - acariciou o rosto da rósea de um jeito bruto a fazendo gemer de medo - Meninas malvadas como você merecem um castigo...

- NÃO TOQUE NELA, BASTARDO! - Naruto berrou.

Orochimaru mirou a corrente e riscou um sorriso maldoso:

- Que crianças travessas. - começou - Olhem só a situação em que se meteram... - pisou levemente em uma das mãos a qual Sakura segurava-se na beirada - Deixem-me ajudá-los. - e pisou fortemente.

- AH! - gritou Sakura, não somente pela dor, mas sim porque sabia que poderia não suportar todo aquele peso por muito mais tempo, ainda por cima com a dor em sua mão.

Por intuição, Orochimaru virou-se subitamente e parou no ar uma kunai que vinha em sua direção:

- Não... se atreva a machucá-los! - a voz da Hyuuga, apesar de decidida, não passava firmeza para o Sannin.

- Não devia se estressar tanto, minha querida... - Orochimaru caminhava distanciando-se da beirada do penhasco, libertando a mão de Sakura, e se aproximando de Hinata.

A morena sentiu as pernas bambearem e sua respiração descompaçar a cada passo do vilão. Tinha plena noção, assim como seus amigos, que não era páreo para Orochimaru. Posicionou-se para preparar-se para o pior. No caso uma luta, que podia terminar em sua morte.

- Ah! - a Hyuuga o golpeou, sem sucesso, pois ele imobilizou seu braço.

O golpeou com a perna na segunda vez, o que fez com ele sentisse uma dor aguda no estômago. Nada que o fizesse parar. Hinata passou a utilizar seu Juuken Ryuu do clã Hyuuga em movimentos rápidos, ora o atingindo e resultando na dor aguda. Durante a luta, Orochimaru tinha um sorriso que incomodava Hinata. Como se ele estivesse satisfeito com alguma ação da garota.

Para finalizá-lo, já que estava desperdiçando chakra, reuniu todo chakra que pôde naquele momento em sua mão e preparou-se para o golpe final. Novamente, Orochimaru provou ser um demônio. Invocou um jutsu e lançou Hinata longe. A garota ''vôou'' até a beirada do penhasco, podendo ouvir os gritos do primo, dos parceiros e dos outros amigos, e até os latido preocupados de Akamaru, quando sentiu-se pendurar.

- AH! - gritou Sakura ao sentir o peso incomodá-la, sendo obrigada a fazer ainda mais força para não despencar junto com os outros que dependiam de sua força.

- Neji, devagar! - exclamou Tenten ao constatar que o parceiro ''escalava'' com mais pressa.

- Sakura não vai agüentar por muito tempo! - Ino tinha razão.

Sakura gemeu mais uma vez e exclamou fraca:

- Subam... Eu não posso mais!

Enquanto Neji e os outros procuravam alcançar o alto, Hinata já esforçava-se para voltar o chão.

Ao finalmente conseguir, ajoelhou-se ofegante sentindo seu chakra no limite. Ao mirar sua frente, assustou-se ainda mais. Orochimaru agaichou-se ficando na altura dela. Soltou um gemido apavorado quando sentiu a mão gelada, praticamente morta de Orochimaru, acariciar seu rosto:

- Não faz idéia o quanto me dói ter que deixar marcas num belo rosto como o seu... - disse ele enquanto Hinata tremia de medo - Ugh! - gritou ao ser chutado bruscamente.

O Sannin fora lançado a uma distância considerável da Hyuuga:

- Nunca mais toque essas suas mãos imundas nela... - disse o protetor.

- Nii-san...

Neji estava de costas e afasto da prima. De frente, e também afastado de Orochimaru caído.

- Hinata!

- Shino-kun...

- Você está bem? Ele te machucou? - perguntava o Aburame preocupado enquanto segurava a cintura da amiga a levantando.

- E-estou bem, mas... o Neji-nii-san!

Shino e Hinata miraram Neji posicionado. O Sannin das Cobras se levantava e sua expressão facial preocupava a Hyuuga. Shino virou-se para a garota dizendo:

- Ajude os outros a subir.

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou a Hyuuga quando Shino começou a correr.

- Vou ajudar o Neji. - parou por um minuto e a encarou - Agora, vá!

Hinata assentiu e correu em direção à beirada do penhasco, onde Sakura fazia caras e bocas, tentando não reclamar da dor nos braços. Shino já invocava seus insetos.

- Sakura-chan! - chamou Hinata debruçada na beirada - Você está bem?

- Estou. - respondeu riscando um sorriso para tranquilizar a amiga - Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan... Vai ficar tudo bem. - e soltou mais um gemido, pois Lee havia alcançado Naruto.

- Lee-san. - chamou Hinata estendendo seu braço em direção a Lee - Venha, eu te ajudo a subir.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. - sorriu pegando sua mão e recebendo um outro sorriso da Hyuuga.

Hinata esforçou-se para trazê-lo para a beirada até que, ofegante, o sombrancelhudo a alcança:

- Você está bem, Lee-san?

- Sim. - Lee mirou o parceiro de equipe e o Aburame lutarem com Orochimaru - Preciso ajudar Shino e Neji. - e disparou em direção ao Sannin já preparando um chute certeiro - Furacão da Folha! - o Sannin imobilizou este primeiro golpe o lançando em direção aos outros dois, mas Lee caiu de pé como um gato entre os dois amigos.

Ao ouvir um grito, a atenção de Hinata fora para baixo, onde Tenten fora pega por Naruto. A Mitsashi desequilibrou-se bruscamente ao alcançar o Uzumaki. Isso só provava a Hinata o quanto cansados seus amigos estavam.

- Tenten-chan, vem! - chamou Hinata oferecendo a mão a de coques.

Tenten olhou para cima e viu a mão de Hinata. A aceitou e, com a ajuda de Naruto, subiu ficando de frente para a Hyuuga:

- Obrigada, Hinata-chan. - agradeceu ofegante - Não agüentava mais ficar pendurada daquele jeito.

A de orbes perolados riscou um sorriso, mas um grito fez com que as duas olhassem em sua direção para vê-lo caído no chão com Orochimaru aproximando-se dele.

- Lee! - exclamou Tenten levantando-se e correndo para ajudá-lo. A de coques sacou dois pergaminhos dos bolsos e invocou seu justu.

Novamente, a Hyuuga debruçou-se na beirada para ver quem vinha logo após Tenten. Seu queixo caiu ao ver quem era o próximo:

- Au! - latia contrariado.

- Vamos, Akamaru! - Kiba fazia força para suspendê-lo - A Hina-chan tá lá em cima te esperando. Vamos!

O cão parecia assutado. E não era para estar?! O pobrezinho teve seu pêlo e suas patas puxados para que pudesse alcançar a beirada, onde Hinata continuava nervosa. Se Akamaru caísse, seria seu fim.

- Ain... - choramingava o cachorro ao alcançar Naruto.

- Anda logo, cachorro idiota! - berrou Naruto.

- RETIRE O QUE DISSE! O ÚNICO IDIOTA AQUI É VOCÊ!

- Acalma-se, Kiba-kun! - pedia Hinata.

Naruto utilizou sua força restante e suspendeu Akamaru pela barriga passando por Sakura sem que ela tivesse de tirar uma das mãos da beirada.

- Isso! Vem, grandão! - chamava Hinata abraçando Akamaru pelo pescoço - Urgh... vem... - o puxava com toda força - Uuuurgh... AH! - caiu para trás deitada com Akamaru em cima de si.

- Hina-chan! Como ele está?!

- Não se preocupe, Kiba-kun! - berrou a Hyuuga ainda com o cachorro por cima de seu corpo, este lhe deu uma lambida no rosto - Ele está bem! - sorriu para o cão.

Kiba suspirou aliviado.

- Sua vez, Kiba! - disse Shikamaru.

- Certo! - e o Inuzuka começou a subir. Ao passar por Ino sua mão escorregou pela cintura nua da loira.

- KIBA!

- Foi mal, Ino! - desculpou-se tão corado quanto a Yamanaka.

- Kiba-kun! - chamou Hinata novamente debruçada na beirada com Akamaru, que latiu logo após a morena chamar o amigo, ao seu lado.

Kiba subiu e pegou a mão da amiga firmemente. Já estava bem perto quando pisou numa pedra solta e escorregou:

- AHH! - os mesmos gritos do Inuzuka saíram da boca de Hinata que fora puxada para baixo pelo peso do Inuzuka - Kiba-kun!

- Hina-chan!

- Ai, meu Deus! - exclamou Ino.

- Urgh... Kiba-kun... - começou a Hyuuga ainda com uma mão dada a Kiba e a outra apoiada na beirada - Segure... firme. Não solte... Por favor!

O Inuzuka estava pendurado. Apenas Hinata o mantia em ''segurança''.

- Eu... **Nunca** vou soltar você, Kiba-kun...

- Hina-chan... - ele sussurrou a si mesmo. Ela não o soltaria. Não o soltaria nem se sua vida dependesse do sacrifício do próprio Kiba.

Após alguns latidos e ganidos desesperados, Akamaru mordeu o casaco de Hinata a puxando para trás. Logo, Hinata pôde voltar completamente ao chão.

- Vem, Kiba-kun... - continuou a garota a fazer força para trazê-lo para si.

Ao finalmente sentir o contato com o chão, Kiba ofegou e encarou a garota também ofegante a sua frente intensamente enquanto Akamaru vinha até ele buscando carinho:

- Kiba-kun, - começou ela - Você está...

A morena fora supreendida pelos braços fortes de Kiba a envolvendo num abraço cheio de carinho.

- Você é a melhor, Hina-chan. Eu não poderia ter uma amiga tão perfeita que não fosse você...

Apesar de estranhar, Hinata riscou um doce sorriso e disse:

- Você e Shino-kun é que são perfeitos...

Ainda envolvidos do abraço, Kiba e Hinata esqueceram-se de algo:

- Aloô! - chamou a Haruno - Se não estivesse pendurada com mais quatro nas minhas pernas, eu choraria e prepararia a pipoca. A cena está linda, pena que eu tive que estragar o momento de ternura.

Afastaram-se e Kiba direcionou seu olhar aos amigos que ainda lutavam contra Orochimaru. Encarou a parceira:

- Hina-chan, - começou - os outros precisam de ajuda. Vou te deixar por mais algum tempo.

- Fique tranqüilo, Kiba-kun, - sorriu - posso agüentar mais um pouco...

O Inuzuka riscou um sorriso e logo chamou Akamaru e correu para entrar na briga. A Hyuuga virou-se e Shikamaru já havia alcançado Naruto.

- Shikamaru-kun! - chamou e estendeu a mão sendo aceita pelo Nara.

- Obrigado, Hinata. - virou-se para mirar lá embaixo - Ino, pode vir!

A loira começou sua escalada por Chouji.

- Ai, Ino! - reclamou o Akimichi.

- Desculpa... - ela pediu.

- Vocês são dois problemáticos, sabiam?!

- Ah, é meio difícil esquecer, quando você me lembra disso o dia inteiro, Shika!

- Anda logo, Ino! E pára de discutir com o Shikamaru. - dizia Chouji.

- Ah, Chouji não me venha dizer pra não discutir com o Shika! - reclamava enquanto subia - Ele tá me chamando de problemática!

- E você não é? - pergunta Naruto.

- Não, eu não sou. - finalizou dando um tapinha no braço do Uzumaki enquanto passava por ele.

Hinata, apesar da situação, sentia-se mais calma quando via que o bom-humor e a esperança dos amigos continuavam intáctas. Fortes.

- Deixa de ser problemática e vem. - terminou o Nara a puxando para si.

Shikamaru, de pé, puxou o braço de Ino que chegou ao chão num salto voltando de pé com a força do parceiro. Seu corpo chocou-se contra o do Nara de um modo que a fez corar. Apesar de não alterar sua expressão, esse choque fez com Shikamaru sentisse que a mão de Ino em seu peito fizesse com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo seu corpo.

- Uma forcinha aqui, por favor!

- Oh, Chouji! - exclamou Ino debruçando-se na beirada para estender a mão a Chouji.

- Ah, cara, isso vai ser problemático. - o Nara imitou a loira.

Com um grande esforço, Chouji fora trago ao chão. A cada pessoa que voltava ao chão, era um alívio para Sakura. Só restava Naruto.

- Agora, eu vou subir e acabar com a raça daquele maldito, tô certo! - e com a ajuda de Shikamaru, o loiro já estava de pé.

A Haruno em seu limite, não pôde mais nem com seu próprio peso e acabou desmaiando:

- SAKURA-CHAN! - berrou Naruto ao jogar-se na beirada para pegar Sakura pelos braços.

- Naruto-kun! - Hinata puxou-o pelo casaco.

Naruto esforçou-se mais e trouxe Sakura, ainda desmaiada para o chão.

- Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan, acorde! - chamava, mas a rósea não despertava - Por quê ela não acorda?!

- Naruto, deixe ela aqui comigo. - disse Ino - Ela está exausta. - finalizou apoiando a cabeça da Haruno em seu colo.

- Naruto, vamos! - começou Shikamaru.

- Os outros precisam de nós! - finalizou Chouji.

O loiro mirou pela última vez o rosto adormecido da parceira e dirigiu seu olhar raivoso aos amigos caídos.

- EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA, DESGRAÇADO! - berrou o Uzumaki - RASENGAN!

Naruto, movido pelo puro ódio, direcionou-se a Orochimaru como uma bala acertando seu Rasengan na mão do Sannin, onde tinha uma imensa quantidade de chakra concentrada. Ao choque de tanta energia, uma explosão provocou um densa cortina de fumaça.

- NARUTO! - chamou Shikamaru.

- Nii-san! - chamou Hinata preocupada, pois Neji, assim como os outros, haviam sido golpeados e estavam atordoados no chão. E, com tanta fumaça, ela não poderia saber como o primo estava. E nem de tão longe, já que havia ficado perto de Ino e Sakura, que já despertava aos poucos, ainda exausta.

Lentamente, a cortina de fumuça foi se dissipando. Uns chamavam os outros e Akamaru latia.

- Akamaru... - sussurrou Hinata - Akamaru! Aqui, garoto! - chamou.

- Au, au! - seu latido grave vinha em sua direção, mas ela ainda não o via, pois ainda havia muita fumaça.

- Isso! Vem! - esticou os braços quando viu um vulto vir em sua direção.

Abriu um sorriso esperando Akamaru. Mas seu latido não vinha de sua frente, isso logo percebeu. Mas sim de seu lado, e ao virar-se para sua esquerda, viu o cachorro ao longe latindo desesperadamente. Ao mirar novamente sua frente, reconheceu o cabeleria negra do vulto que vinha extremamente rápido. Não daria tempo para saltar. Suas pernas não obedeciam e o medo percorreu cada ponto de seu corpo.

O Sannin saltou para cair em cima da Hyuuga, mas um outro corpo impactou-se ao seu fortemente, o lançando. Em frente a Hyuuga, o corpo do ninja caiu pesadamente:

- Shino-kun! - a morena abaixou-se - Você está bem?

- Calma. - disse um pouco tonto - Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Shino-kun... - as lágrimas amontoavam-se em seus orbes embaçando sua visão por um momento, até que rolaram por seu rosto.

- Hinata... - e Shino a envolve num abraço. Apesar de também estranhar, como na vez de Kiba, Hinata fechou os olhos aconchegando-se nos braços fortes do amigo, deixando sua cabeça descansar no peito dele.

O Aburame, que apoiava a cabeça na cabeça de Hinata, mirou Orochimaru levantando-se.

_- ''O que esse maldito quer dela?'' - _perguntou-se mentalmente.

Após refazer-se de mais este golpe, o Sannin das Cobras era capaz de sentir a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo. Até quando eles iriam atrapalhar?! Até quando iriam protegê-la a qualquer custo?! Perguntava-se porque se importavam tanto...

- Esse jogo já está ficando muito sem graça - disse chamando a atenção do Aburame e da Hyuuga, ainda abraçados - Vamos parar de brincar agora?

- Como quiser... - a voz de Neji fora ouvida por eles.

Quando a fumaça da explosão dissipou-se por completo, Orochimaru pôde ver os jovens shinnobis da Folha. Eles formaram uma barreira para proteger Hinata e Shino, que estava logo atrás deles.

- Cena comovente... - e riscou um sorriso debochado.

Novamente, Neji partiu pra cima dele, mas dessa vez não pôde alcançá-lo pois o vilão lançou-lhe uma kunai com um papel bomba. Atordoado pela explosão, o Hyuuga recoou.

- Neji, você tá legal? - pergunta Tenten se aproximando.

- Estou. - respondeu simplesmente, mas não fez com que a preocupação de Tenten e Lee desaparecesse por completo.

Os jovens shinnobis miraram novamente Orochimaru. Este tinha a cabeça baixa.

- MALDITO! - começou Naruto aos berros - O que quer agora?! Não tá satisfeito em ter acabado a vida do meu melhor amigo?! QUER ESTRAGAR AS NOSSAS VIDAS AGORA?!

Ele nada respondeu, muito menos levantou a cabeça. Apenas riu diabolicamente amendrontando as kunoichis e irritando os shinnobis.

- Digamos que sinto prazer em ver pessoas sofrerem... - e ao finalizar suas palavras, levantou a cabeça e mirou os jovens com seus orbes amarelados irradiando maldade.

A sensação de morte retornou e o desespero emanava pelos olhos arregalados dos jovens ninjas. Novamente, seus corpos chocaram-se pesadamente com o chão. Alguns vomitaram, enquanto outros pareciam querer finalizar todo aquele sofimento provocando mais sofrimento.

- Desgraçado... - sussurrava Naruto - Covarde... - o loiro fazia força para levantar, mas seu corpo parecia ter o dobro de seu peso normal - Urgh... Você... vai me pagar por tudo... seu maldito...

Orochimaru riu uma vez mais, debochando de toda a indignação do Uzumaki. Este levantava-se aos poucos, ainda assim como muita dificuldade em equilibrar-se.

Irritado ao máximo, e temendo peder o controle sobre o espírito inquieto dentro si, Naruto agiu rapidamente. Sacou uma kunai e a fincou em sua coxa:

- AHH! - gritou ao sentir a dor, e assim, reagindo e ficando de pé num simples salto.

Aquela cena era familiar para o Sannin. Aumentou seu sorriso e finalizou o ''castigo'' nos outros shinnobis.

Ao levantaram-se, os times já posicinavam-se novamente esperando o pior. Kiba, Shino e Akamaru puseram-se a frente de Hinata.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Orochimaru tinha de admitir que os jovens ninjas que conhecera a anos atrás cresceram tornando-se fortes e muito determinados. Seu chakra ainda não chegara totalmente a seu limite, mas não seria tolo ao ponto de desperdiçá-lo por mais tempo. Os mirou novamente e dessa vez, não perderia mais tempo para fazer o que havia vindo fazer:

- Não cantem vitória, crianças... - riscou um sorriso e fez um curto, porém rápido sinal de mãos - Porque sou eu quem ficará com o prêmio.

E ao término dessas palavras, utilizou de sua técnica a qual fazia seu pescoço esticar-se metros a frente. Em menos de dois segundos, ele passou desviando por todos ali presentes até suas presas fincarem no pescoço de sua presa que estava logo no final da barreira de shinnobis e kunoichis.

- AHH! - o grito alto e fino de dor ecoou por todos os lados.

- NÃÃO! - o grito de Neji fora ainda mais alto.

Seu pescoço fora livrado das presas extremamente afiadas de Orochimaru que recolheu o imenso pesocço e riu diabolicamente antes de preparar o justu teletransportador:

- Não levarei meu prêmio agora, mas deixei meu registro nele. - riu mais uma vez.

- SEU MALDITO! - berrou Naruto perdendo totalmente o controle e correndo em direção ao vilão que tinha estampado em seu rosto um sorriso vitorioso - NÃO DEVIA TER MARCADO ELA!

E antes que o soco do Uzumaki fosse de encontro com seu destino, no caso, Orochimaru, o Sannin havia desaparecido deixando como rastro uma leve cortina de fumaça e suas últimas palavras:

- Agora ela é minha...

O portador da Kyuubi tentou conter-se. Respirou fundo. Sua anteção fora chamada novamente pelo grito dolorido da garota:

- AHHHH! - caiu sobre os joelhos com uma mão sobre o machucado dolorido.

- HINATA-SAMA! - chamou Neji correndo em sua direção - NÃO! - ajoelhou-se ao seu lado segurando a mão da prima que não podia conter os gritos.

Hinata respirava com dificuldade e gritava a plenos pulmões. Gemia e apertava fortemente a mão do primo que a chamava, mas ela não fazia nada além de gritar e tentar conter a dor.

Enquanto a Hyuuga sofria, Sakura caiu sobre os joelhos e uma cena lhe veio a mente como um filme. A alguns anos atrás, era Sasuke quem gritava de dor. Era Sakura quem segurava sua mão. Era Sasuke quem recebera a marca da maldição.

- Sakura! - chamou Ino ajoelhando-se em frente a Haruno - Sakura, responde!

- Ino! O que ela tem? - perguntou Chouji.

- Ela está em choque...

Quando Hinata tirou por um momento a mão de seu pescoço, Kiba, Shino e Neji puderam ver a marca de Orochimaru ganhando forma na pele alva da Hyuuga. Ela ainda gemia e ora gritava.

- Hinata-sama...

- Nii-san... - ela consegue dizer - Eu... não posso com essa... - gemeu - com essa dor... - gritou pela úlitma vez.

Antes que pudesse ouvir úlitmo chamado do primo e dos parceiros e ainda os latidos aflitos de Akamaru, a Hyuga refletiu rapidamente. Já sabia o que teria de enfrentar. Tudo que Naruto e seus amigos sofreram, estava preste a se repetir.

Suas pálpebras pesaram e seu corpo desmoronou sobre Neji.

* * *

**_Primeiramente!_**

**_Pessoal, quero que sejam sinceros comigo! Esse cap foi ação do início ao fim e vocês sabem que cenas de ação são fogo!_**

**_A gente imagina e tudo parece perfeito. Mas quando vamos escrever, nem sempre fica do jeito certo. Estou apavorada! Digam acharam desse cap porque eu me esforcei muito pra escrever! Deu pra entender tudo direitinho?! Qualquer coisa, me perguntem que eu respondo! ;D_**

**_Bem! Gostaria de agradecer IMENSAMENTE as reviews de todos vocês que estão acompanhando! Essa fic é minha paixão. Por isso estou me esforçando!_**

**_Ah! E quero fazer um desafio!_**

**_Neste cap, além de toda a ação, que outra coisa foi muito destacada?!_**

**_Mandem reviews com suas respostas! Quero ver quem está ligado! ;D_**

**_Vamos ver quem acerta!_**

**_Bom, geente! Muito OBRIGADA mesmo!_**

**_E agradeço também aos leitores que estaõ acompanhando ''Sina Apaixonante''. Em breve, mais um cap, ok?!_**

**_E você quem ainda não leu ''Sina Apaixonante'', leia! E espero que curta, viu?! ;D_**

**_Beijoks, meu povoo!_**


	3. Depressão

**_Ice Box _**

**_Capítulo 3 - Depressão_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_''The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts''_

__

'' O mundo fica lento  
Mas meu coração bate forte nesse momento  
Eu sei que essa é a parte  
Onde o fim começa ''

__

**I Hate This Part - The Pussycat Dolls**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_- Neji-nii-san... Acorde..._

_- Hinata-sama? - abriu os olhos cerrando-os pela escuridão._

_Ela estava um pouco afastada. No meio de toda aquela escuridão, apenas ela brilhava. Hinata estendeu seu braço em direção ao primo:_

_- Venha comigo. - sorriu._

_O Hyuuga riscou um sorriso fraco, porém sincero. Sua prima parecia feliz, seu rosto estava mais lindo do que nunca. Deu um passo em direção a ela, mas seus orbes capturaram a imagem de uma grande serpente esverdeada aproximamando-se da garota __- Hinata-sama!_

_A serpente a envolveu e Hinata gritou quando o réptil deu o bote, mordendo seu pescoço:_

_- Não! - exclamou Neji._

_- Agora ela é minha. - disse a serpente, logo tomando forma humana, abraçando a Hyuuga por trás, com uma mão cobrindo o pescoço da garota - E não há nada... que você possa fazer... - Neji reconheceu aquele rosto pálido, o Sannin lambeu o rosto de Hinata, que soltou um gemido apavorado._

_- Maldito! - o moreno correu em direção a eles mas suas pernas não eram rápidas o suficiente, pois a cada passo, Orochimaru e Hinata iam para longe, longe, cada vez mais longe..._

_- NII-SAN!! _

- Não! - acordou assustado e suando frio.

Ofegava enquanto apertava o descanço de braço da poltrona na qual estava sentado e acabara pegando no sono. Mirou as paredes brancas daquele quarto de hospital e pousou seus olhos na garota adormecida sobre a cama, coberta por um lençol branco:

- Hinata-sama, - levantou-se e caminhou até a cama, ficando ao lado da mesma. A palidez em seu rosto não era normal, mas o Hyuuga ainda podia se encantar com a beleza da prima. E pensar que aquele anjo sobre cama sofreria por causa de sua incompetência... Sem ao menos perceber, a bochecha da prima estava sendo acariciado pelas costas de sua mão - Me perdoe...

Recolheu sua mão ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta:

- Neji-san?

- Sim, Shizune.

- Tem alguém que deseja vê-lo.

O Hyuuga mirou Hinata uma última vez e caminhou até a porta:

- Obrigado, Shizune.

Neji deixou o quarto juntamente de Shizune, que direcionou-se pelo lado oposto ao do gênio. Não precisou caminhar muito para encontrar o visitante à alguns metros da porta do quarto:

- Hiashi-sama?

- Neji, - começou tão sério quanto de costume - quando retornaram a Konoha?

- De madrugada. Trouxemos Hinata-sama direto para cá. Perdão por não avisá-lo assim que...

Neji não pôde finalizar suas desculpas. Hiashi desferiu um forte e certeiro tapa no rosto do sobrinho. O jovem Hyuuga permaneceu com o rosto virado.

- Você sabe qual é a sua função dentro do Clã Hyuuga, Neji?

Ele não respondeu, não ousaria.

- Você é um protetor. E não um qualquer... - mantinha seu tom sério e firme - Você protege a herdeira. Este é o único motivo de sua existência, Neji (**N/A: by: DoraDelacour xD)** . Não devia se esquecer disso.

- Hiashi-sama...

- Silêncio!

O mais novo pareceu tomar um choque com a exclamação do líder. Não notaram que as outras equipes chegaram e assitiam àquela cena entre tio e sobrinho.

- Por sua culpa, Hinata agora tem a maldita marca de Orochimaru. Ela está fadada ao mesmo destino desgraçado de Sasuke Uchiha!

O gênio cerrou os dentes e o punho e encarou Hiashi.

- É de seu total conhecimento que Hinata é uma fraca! Seu dever é protegê-la e treiná-la. - dizia, novamente desmerecendo a própria filha - Se antes já não era forte, agora ela é totalmente inútil!

Neji, assim como os parceiros da prima e seus outros amigos tinham em sua expressão certa raiva e descontetamento. Hiashi Hyuuga, líder dos Hyuugas era, sem dúvida, uma pedra de gelo, ou talvez mais gelado que uma.

Ouviram um suspiro e miraram a porta, onde o corpo da garota deslizou, perdendo a sustância. Enquanto tentava mater-se de pé, segurava firmemente na porta.

- Hinata! - exclamou Kiba que assim como Shino, correu até a porta e a pegou no colo a levando para dentro do quarto novamente.

Da porta, Neji passou a mirar o tio:

- Ela mal se agüenta de pé. Espero que esteja satisfeito, Neji. - finalizou suas últimas palavras e foi embora, sendo seguido pelos olhares revoltados dos jovens.

Ele esperou o tio distanciar-se. Hizashi, seu pai, lhe veio à mente. Tão iguais, mas tão diferentes...

- Hinata-sama! - e correu para dentro do quarto, encontrando Shino e Kiba, um em cada lado da cama. O Inuzuka segurava uma mão da garota. Akamaru choramingava de pé nas duas patas traseiras e repousava a cabeça no ventre da Hyuuga, que havia desmaido. Seu corpo parecia ser de vidro de tão frágil.

Aproximou-se devagar:

- Como ela está? - quiz saber ele.

- Dormiu de novo... - respondeu Shino a mirando por trás dos óculos escuros.

- Ele não podia ter dito aquelas coisas... - começou Kiba - Ela ouviu tudo. - levou a mão da amiga até sua bochecha - Hinata não merece um pai assim. - acariciou a mão suave e fria de Hinata em sua própira bochecha tatuada.

- Neji, não deve se sentir culpado por nada. - começou Lee adentrando o quarto - Não dê valor às palavras de Hiashi-sama.

- Isso, Neji. - completou Tenten acompanhando Lee - Ele disse da boca pra fora.

- Porque apesar de tudo, Hinata é filha dele. - finalizou Sakura encostando a porta atrás de si. Ela havia pedido para que os outros esperassem do lado de fora.

O Hyuuga escondeu os lábios, como se não quizesse liberar as palavras presas em sua garganta. Entreabriu-os prentendo dizer algo, mas fora interrompido:

- Ahnn... - Hinata gemia enquanto cerrava os dentes e os punhos, Kiba pôde sentir o quão forte seus punhos se fechavam.

- O que ela tem?! - pergunta Kiba, sendo seguido por um ganido de seu cão, que voltou às quatro patas ao chão.

- Sakura, examine a Hinata! - exclamou Tenten chamando a Haruno, que tinha o olhar fixo em Hinata.

- Sakura? Vamos, ela está mal! - chamava Kiba.

- Não... - sussurrou a rósea dando alguns passos para trás enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente - Eu não posso com isso. Não! - e saiu correndo porta à fora.

Ela passou correndo pelo restante dos amigos que esperavam do lado de fora:

- Sakura?! - estranhou Ino.

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Chouji.

Logo, Naruto saiu do quarto também. Avistou a parceira já bastante afastada, e correu atrás dela.

- Sakura-chan! - finalmente a alcançando, Naruto a pega pelo braço e a vira para si - Sakura-chan, o que há com você?! Hinata precisa de sua ajuda! Por quê correu?!

- Naruto... - as lágrimas já rolavam amargas por seu rosto - Não dá... Eu passei por todo aquele pesadelo com Sasuke-kun. Não consigo passar pelo mesmo pesadelo outra vez! Não dá pra mim, não dá!

- Sakura-chan...

- Não posso com isso tudo de novo, Naruto! Não de novo... - chorava.

- Hinata é nossa amiga. Precisa de nós e de nossa experiência. Kiba e Shino também precisam de nós, e temos que ajudar! - dizia enquanto buscava o olhar esmeraldino da parceira num gesto meigo, segurando seu rosto enxarcado pelas lágrimas - Eu estou aqui com você, Sakura-chan, não tenha medo.

- Naruto...

Se abraçaram.

Não puderam curtir seu contato por muito tempo, pois Tsunade passou correndo por eles como um raio, com Shizune em seu encalço.

- Hah, Tsunade-sama! - chamou a Haruno afastando-se de Naruto dando um passo a frente, para que a Hokage ouvisse seu chamado.

- Venha conosco, Sakura-chan! - berrou Shizune já um pouco afastada com Tsunade a frente de si.

A rósea encarou o loiro atrás de si.

- Vai, doutora Haruno! - sorriu o loiro arrancando um sorriso riscado da garota.

Sakura correu atrás de Tsunade e Shizune. Logo o trio, seguido por Naruto também, adentrou o quarto, onde Hinata tentava conter os gritos para não preocupar os amigos. Mas mesmo assim, apertava fortemente a mão de Kiba, que ainda tinha a mão dada a ela.

- Afastem-se todos! - exclamou Tsunade aproximando-se da cama, o Inuzuka afastou-se. A loira pousou sua mão na testa da Hyuuga, tendo sua mão coberta pela franja negra-azulada - A febre não abaixou nem um pouco. Shizune!

- Sim, Tsunade-sama!

- Tire todos do quarto.

- Sim! - a jovem vira-se para os amigos da Hyuuga - Vocês ouviram! Todos para fora do quarto. Tsunade-sama precisa examinar Hinata.

- Tsunade-sama, deixe-nos ficar com ela, por favor. - pediu Shino.

- Por favor, Kiba e Shino, vão chamar Kurenai! Preciso dela aqui. - ordenou a Hokage - Vão!

Sem mais palavras, a dupla saiu pela porta, passando pelos amigos no corredor, mas não pararam. Tinham de achar Kurenai. Obedecendo às ordens da Hokage, os jovens deixam o quarto.

- Sakura, fique! Preciso de você também.

A Haruno mirou de Tsunade a Naruto. A rósea pôde fazer a leitura labial do loiro: ''Acredito em você!''. Assentiu e virou-se para a cama enquanto o Uzumaki deixava o quarto.

- Hinata. - chamou a loira - Hinata, você está me ouvindo? Sente dor?

- Urgh... - gemia - Tsunade... sama... Não posso... suportar... a dor!

- Acalme-se. Vai dar tudo certo.

Enquanto Tsunade, Shizune e Sakura faziam de tudo para aliviar as dores da Hyuuga, os outros esperavam impacientes do lado de fora.

- Ela está gemendo tanto... - dizia Ino caminhando em círculos - Deve estar sentindo muita dor.

- E não podemos fazer nada. - a voz do Uzumaki saiu praticamente num rosnado enquanto seus punhos fechavam-se fortemente - Me sinto um inútil outra vez! Primeiro Sasuke, agora Hinata!

- Não diga isso, Naruto... - começa Lee.

- Não pudemos evitar. - sussurra Tenten abraçando o próprio corpo - A culpa não é de ninguém.

- Depois de Hinata, - começa Shikamaru - minhas maiores preocupações são Shino e Kiba...

- É, eles vão sofrer muito se algo acontecer a ela. - completa Chouji.

- Vou apoiá-los... - as atenções se concentram em Naruto - Vou apoiá-los em tudo! Como eles me apoiaram! Como todos vocês me apoiaram! - mirou a porta do quarto, ainda ouvindo os gemidos dolorosos da Hyuuga - Não permitirei que Hinata passe pelo mesmo que Sasuke.

- Não vai passar... - pela primeira vez desde que saíram do quarto, Neji se pronunciou - Sasuke foi por conta própria, mas Hinata-sama não tem motivos para deixar a vila como ele fez. E se algo do tipo passar pela mente dela, a impedirei. Eu posso morrer, mas ela não vai sair desta vila, porque eu não permitirei.

O silêncio predominou.

- Escutem! - diz Shikamaru.

- Não escuto nada. - Ino arquea uma sombrancelha estranhando, assim como os outros.

- Ela parou de gemer. - Chouji arregala os olhos.

- Será que... - começa Lee.

- Não! - exclama Neji já abrindo a porta - Hinata-sama! - chamou já dentro do quarto.

- Shh... - fez Shizune com o dedo indicador frente a boca.

- O que houve? - perguntou o Hyuuga num tom bem mais baixo.

- Tsunade-sama injetou um calmante em Hinata. - informou a jovem - Ela irá dormir até à noite.

Alguns suspiros foram ouvidos por Neji, porém ele não se alivou nem um pouco. O fato dos médicos fazerem de tudo para que Hinata dormisse, deixava o Hyuuga um tanto nervoso. Desse jeito não havia como conversar com a prima e fazê-la desabafar um pouco, já que tanto Neji, quanto os outros amigos da garota, sabiam que ela teria muitos pontos de interrogação em sua mente, assim como dores e sentimentos presos em seu frágil coração.

- Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama?

- Kurenai! Que bom que chegou. - disse a loira - Precisamos conversar.

Antes de acompanhar a Hokage, Kurenai aproximou-se da cama e deslizou sua mão sobre os cabelos da aprendiz:

- Como ela está?

- Bom, ela ainda sente dores no pescoço. - informou Sakura - Isso é normal, mas enquanto dorme a dor não a pertubará. E a febre continua na mesma temperatura. Alta.

A sensei mirou a morena adomercida para depois pousar seu olhar rubro em Tsunade:

- Vamos, Hokage-sama.

As duas mulheres saíram do quarto, deixando os jovens com Hinata, dormindo calmamente.

- Sakura, Hinata está mesmo bem? - pergunta Shino.

A rósea respira fundo, mas nada respondeu.

- Sakura, ela está bem... Certo? - reforça Kiba.

- Tsunade-sama disse que... - fez uma pausa, engolindo a imensa vontade de chorar - que vai conversar com vocês dois sobre... - uma nova pausa - sobre a atual situação de Hinata... - uma lágrima escapa.

Os olhares direcinaram-se à cama. A linda jovem parecia mais aliviada. A dor não a fazia contrair seu rosto, a dor não a fazia gemer dolorosa. Mas o aperto em seus corações era insuportável. Hinata sempre fora tão gentil e meiga... Como algo tão terrível pôde acontecer a ela dessa maneira tão inesperada e confusa?! E por quê Hinata? O que Orochimaru poderia querer dela? Se fosse pelo Byakugan e pelas técnicas exclusivas do Clã Hyuuga, poque não Neji, já que sempre fora o gênio dos Hyuuga? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta... E o tempo estava passando. E passava muito devagar enquanto as respostas não eram esclarecidas e novas perguntas surgiam.

- De... qualquer forma, - tenta a Haruno novamente - não há nada o que fazer sem que Tsunade-sama ordene algo.

Realmente, enquanto a Hokage não desse uma ordem, nada podiam fazer, por mais angustiante que fosse ter de esperar enquanto Hinata era possuída pelo poder do Sannin das Cobras.

Meia hora depois, quando a luz do Sol já era escassa no céu, Kurenai retornou ao quarto juntamente com a Hokage.

- Kurenai-sensei, - começou Kiba - o que vocês decidiram? - perguntou impaciente.

- Bem, - esta palavra saiu com o ar solto pelos pulmões da sensei - Tsunade-sama e eu conversamos muito, e decidimos que a marca de Orochimaru em Hinata deve ser selada o mais rápido possível.

Naruto saiu do quarto assim que Kurenai finalizou suas palavras. Shikamaru e Sakura seguiram pelo mesmo caminho do loiro, o encontrando do lado de fora do quarto, apoiando o cotovelo na parede e a mão deslizou pelas madeixas loiras nervosavemente.

- Naruto... - começou Sakura.

- Ela receberá um selo... Assim como Sasuke... Assim como eu! - finalizou socando a parede.

A Haruno baixou a cabeça segurando o choro.

- Naruto, não adianta ficar desse jeito, só está deixando a situação ainda mais problemática. - dizia o Nara - Tá certo que Hinata receberá um selo, mas pense bem, isso pode funcionar.

- Não funcinou com o Sasuke... - a voz do Uzumaki tornava-se um rosnado a cada palavra - Não funcionará com Hinata!

- Não seja tão negativo! - exclama Shikamaru - Você não é assim! Tá certo que essa situação está confusa demais, até mais confusa do que na época do Sasuke mas... - pausou por um momento, acalmando-se - Mas não devemos desisitir assim... Você não desisitiu de Sasuke e nos prometeu não desistir de Hinata! Eu confio em você. Assim como os outros. Você vai nos deixar na mão, Naruto?! Hã?!

O loiro mirou o amigo por um momento. Querendo ou não, aquele pesadelo recomeçou. E de um modo, talvez, mais triste, porém não mais tão bizarro quanto na primeira vez. Agora tinham experiência. Sakura e Naruto sabiam de todas as etapas que Sasuke passou e que agora, Hinata passaria. Sofrimento e sentimentos intensos bagunçariam as mentes e corações de seus amigos mais uma vez.

- Tem toda a razão, Shikamaru. - começou o portador da Kyuubi, já bem mais calmo - Não acredito que fraquejei desse jeito. - virou-se para o amigo - Obrigado! - e sorriu largamente, como sempre.

O Nara riscou um sorriso e adentrou o quatro novamente, deixando os companheiros a sós.

- Naruto.

O loiro fica atento ao chamado baixo e tímido da parceira:

- O-obrigada...

- Obrigada?! Por quê, Sakura-chan?

- Por... - riscou um sorriso, ainda de cabeça baixa e com poucas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face - Por não desitir. Por não **me** deixar desistir... - levanta a cabeça e o encara - Obrigada por isso. - e sorri para ele.

- Sakura-chan... mais que ninguém você sabe que não volto com minhas palavras. - e lhe sorriu novamente.

* * *

A noite chegou silenciosa. O sol quente deu passagem à lua cheia daquela noite. Ao despertar, Hinata deparou-se com seus parceiros conversando perto da janela:

- Shino-kun... Kiba-kun...

Os dois viram-se imediatamente:

- Hinata! - o Inuzuka passa na frente do outro, chegando primeiro ao lado da cama e pegando a mão da garota.

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou o outro após mirar o amigo de modo desaprovador, resultando numa careta do de bochechas tatuadas.

- Sim. - respondeu num fio de voz - A quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Desde a tarde. - respondeu o Aburame - Tsunade-sama disse que enquanto você dorme, a dor não a pertuba tanto. À propósito, sente dor?

- Não, não muita. - respondeu levando a mão até sua nuca - A dor vai e vem. Mas está tudo bem, não se preocupem.

- Como não? - exclamou o Inuzuka.

- Fala baixo, retardado. - disse Shino dando-lhe um pedala - Isso é um hospital, não um botequim, vê se abaixa o tom.

- Ah, cala a boca! - e Kiba lhe mostrou a língua.

Os dois cessaram sua sessão de olhares mortais ao ouvirem uma risadinha. Miraram a parceira que, ao notar que os amigos a encaravam, escondeu a boca com a mão, tentando conter o riso.

- Olha, pelo menos pra uma coisa o Shino serve! - começou Kiba - Você a fez rir, esquisitão! - e soltou uma risada.

- Cale a boca.

De certo modo, as briguinhas entre os parceiros eram divertidas. Bom, pelo menos Hinata achava graça e ria. Mas sempre sabia que nenhuma dessas bobeiras se tornariam algo realmente sério. Às vezes, Kiba provocava o Aburame apenas para fazê-la rir, e Shino, que não é bobo, definitivamente, acabava respondendo, pois era por uma boa causa. Respondia apenas quando via a parceira tristonha. Isso a divertia por um momento. Shino pôde respirar, não totalmente aliviado, por um momento. Pelo menos ela pôde esquecer por um instante que sua vida agora tornarasse o início de um pesadeo sem fim.

- Au, au!

- Oi, grandão - disse a morena o chamando num gesto de mãos - Vem cá! - disse dando tapinhas na cama para que Akamaru subisse.

O cão ficou de pé sobre as patas traseiras e pôz-se a lamber as mãos e braços da garota. Como se sentisse imensas saudades dos carinhos dela.

- Ohh, - fez um biquinho fofo - que saudade desse garotão! É sim, eu tava com saudade de você. - dizia meiga enquanto massageava o pescoço peludo do cachorro, enquanto este tentava lamber sua face, mas Hinata desviava, como sempre.

- Oh, finalmente acordou, bela adormecida! - Tsunade adentrou o quarto com Shizune e Kurenai logo atrás.

A Hyuuga riscou um sorriso meigo ao vê-las e cessou os carinhos no cão, que pareceu soltar um gemido reclamão.

- Kurenai-sensei...

- Hinata... - a jounnin se aproximou - Como se sente?

- Melhor.

- Que bom, Hinata, - começou a Hokage - porque precisamos conversar um pouquinho.

Shino e Kiba perceberam que a cabeça da amiga abaixou e seu olhar tornou-se imediatamente melancólico.

- Hinata... - chamou o Aburame.

- Está tudo bem, Shino-kun. - o encarou com um sorriso - Não se preocupe comigo.

- Kiba, Shino, - chamou a sensei do time - podem nos dar licença por um minuto?

- Mas, Kurenai-sensei, eu acho que devemos ficar aqui com Hi...

- Vamos, Kiba. - disse Shino já o puxando pela manga do casaco.

- Mas...!

- Andando, Kiba. - disse o Aburame entre os dentes.

E ao deixarem o quarto, caminharam até um parte onde havia algumas cadeiras não muito afastada da porta do quarto de Hinata. Lá estavam acomodados as outras equipes. Shikamaru já dormia, mas Ino lhe deu uma cotovelada ao ver a dupla se aproximar, o fazendo acordar assustado.

- E então? - perguntou Tenten.

- Ela acordou. - respondeu Shino, simplesmente.

- Ai, - suspirou Ino - e o que ela disse?

- Disse que está bem. - respondeu Kiba.

- Vimos Tsunde-sama, Kurenai-sensei e Shizune passarem. - começou Chouji.

- Estão lá dentro com ela? - pergunta Neji se levantando.

- Sim. - responderam os dois parceiros da Hyuuga em uníssono.

- Já... disseram à ela? - pergunta Lee que, assim como os outros, pareciam anciosos pela resposta.

- Devem estar falando neste exato momento. - mal Shino respondeu ao sombrancelhudo e as atenções dos jovens foram chamadas pela porta do quarto da Hyuuga sendo aberta.

De lá saíram Tsunade, com Shizune e logo atrás vinha Kurenai apoiando Hinata, que mal conseguia manter-se de pé. Kiba correu até elas quando viu a amiga desequilibrando-se, enquanto a sensei fazia força para não deixá-la cair.

O Inuzuka, com Akamaru em seu encalço, aproximou-se e passou o braço de Hinata por seu pescoço e segurou firmemente a cintura da garota pelo lado oposto com a outra mão.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Shino num gesto que dizia a Kurenai que deixasse que levasse a parceira junto com Kiba. Kurenai afastou-se um pouco dando espaço ao aluno, que imitou Kiba.

- Si-sim... Só perdi o equilíbrio. Está tudo bem. - tentou sorri-lhes, mas sabia que não estava nada bem.

Depois da conversa com a Hokage e sua sensei, Hinata sentiu-se anormal. Estranha. Suja. Está certo que Naruto foi selado ao nascer, mas ele tornara-se um exemplo a ser seguido. Nunca poderia sentir-se sujo. Mas ela... Com Hinata era diferente. Em seu corpo corria todo o mal de Orochimaru. Agora, achava que seu corpo era algo ruim, indigno. Não tinha nada contra o selo, pelo contrário, Neji possía um. Naruto possuía um. Mas sua situação ainda era bem diferente da deles. Temia não ter escolha por seu própiro destino de agora em diante. Perguntava-se se Sasuke chegou a sentir o mesmo que ela.

- Vamos, sigam-me.

E os dois, apoaindo Hinata, seguiram a Hokage assim como os outros.

Durante o percurso, Kurenai assistia a cena entre seus alunos, e refletia:

_- ''Não importa o que aconteça, Hinata. Eles estarão ao seu lado, então não desanime...''_

Seguiram a Hokage até um corredor nos fins do hospital. Ela parou em frente a uma grande porta de madeira escura com alguns símbolos desenhados e, bem ao meio, havia um símbolo de Konoha mediano em vermelho. A loira fez um curto sinal de mãos e logo a grande porta se abriu, mas pelo que puderam ver, seu interior estava completamente escuro.

- Ei! - todos miram de onde vinha a voz masculina.

- Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto o mira para depois reconhecer os outros dois homens que o acompanhavam - Asuma-sensei e Gai-sensei também?

- Viemos ver como Hinata está. - começou Gai - A recepcionista nos disse que a trouxeram para cá.

- Isto é mesmo necessário, Tsunade-sama? - pergunta o Hatake - Me lembro bem do dia em que tive de selar a marca em Sasuke.

- Temo que sim, Kakashi. - responde a loira baixando o olhar, assim como a Hyuuga - Assim como com Sasuke, não devemos permitir que a marca se manisfeste pelo corpo de Hinata. É preciso.

- Seja forte, Hinata. - começou Asuma após liberar a fumaça de seu cigarro da boca - Todos estão ao seu lado.

A morena ainda apoiada pelos amigos, riscou um meigo sorriso. Por um lado, tudo estava mais fácil para ela. Em compensação, Sasuke não teve tanta sorte, pois fora marcado por Orochimaru durante a segunda fase da Prova Chunnin. Ela ainda pôde receber cuidados médicos imediatamente, o Uchiha não.

- Agora podem deixá-la comigo. - virou-se Kurenai para o trio.

- Com todo o respeito, Tsunade-sama, - começou o Aburame - deixe-nos entrar com a Hinata.

- Se eles entrarem, eu também entro. - disse Neji dando um passo à frente.

- Ah, não mesmo! - começou Tsunade antes que Konoha inteira quisesse adentrar a sala com a Hyuuga - Apenas Kurenai vai entrar com Hinata. O resto, espera aqui fora!

Kiba fez um bico e assim como Shino, contrariados, deixaram Kurenai apoiar a morena. As duas adentram a sala e a Hokage invocou um justu e logo a sala fora iluminada por velas e tochas, que revelaram a forma circular da sala.

- Pode começar, Kurenai. - virou-se a loira para deixar a sala - E boa sorte. - mirou as duas pela úlimta vez e fechou a porta, e ainda puderam ver os olhares curiosos e precupados dos jovens lá fora.

Virou-se para a aluna e começou:

- Venha. - a guiou até o centro, onde havia desenhado no chão um grande círculo com vários símbolos.

A Hyuuga soltou um gemido medroso:

- Acalme-se, Hinata. - começou a sensei a acomodando no centro do círculo, a fazendo ajoelhar-se - Vai ficar tudo bem. - sorriu-lhe - Tire a blusa.

Corada, Hinata começou a retirar a blusa branca que as enfermeiras haviam vestido nela, ficando apenas com a calça também branca. Cobriu os seios com a sua blusa, a segurando firmente.

Kurenai aproximou-se com uma tigela contendo tinta preta nas mãos. Pôz-se a desenhar alguns símbolos nas costas e pescoço da aprendiz, que já começara a tremer, medrosa.

- Calma. - começou finalizando os desenhos nas costas de Hinata - Vai ficar tudo bem... - levantou-se e pôz-se no exterior do círculo, preparando um sinal de mãos e invocou o justu.

- Urgh... - gemeu a Hyuuga - AHHHH!!

Os gritos iniciaram-se e conseqüentemente foram ouvidos do lado de fora:

- Ai, meu Deus! - exclama Ino tomando um susto.

- Hinata-sama... - sussurra Neji.

O Hyuuga aproximou-se da porta.

- Acalmam-se todos! - exclama a Hokage, autoritária - Kurenai já iniciou o processo, e não pode ser interrompida.

- Mas...!

- É doloroso, eu sei! - continuou a mulher interrompendo Kiba - Sim, ela está sentindo dor, mas é preciso.

- Entendam, todos vocês, - começou Kakashi - É para o próprio bem de Hinata.

Neji baixou a cabeça e mordeu seu lábio inferior fortemente. Aqueles gritos desesperados e dolorosos partia seu corção em mil pedaços, como vidro. Ora gemidos altos, ora gritos estridentes. Kiba socou a parede e terminou por apoiar a cabeça em sua mão fechada, e a mais um alto e fino grito, fechou os olhos fortemente. Shino afastou-se ficando de costas para outros. Sentiu a respiração dificultar-se, os olhos lacrimejarem de forma incômoda. Sakura pôz-se a chorar silenciosamente no ombro de Naruto, que fechou os olhos. Logo idealizou uma imagem. Era a voz de Sasuke que ouvira em forma de gritos de dor. Cerrou o dentes e rosnou baixo.

Kurenai ainda tinha o processo em andamento. Hinata segurava fortemente a blusa contra o peito e sentia o corpo desfalecer. A dor percorria cada centímetro de seu pesocço e se espalhava por seu corpo.

A sensei de olhos rubros finalizou o justu e ainda pôde ouvir o último grito da garota, que tinha o corpo mole, quase sem sustentação. Hinata pôz uma mão no chão e a outra continuava por cima dos seios, os escondendo com a blusa branca. Gemeu exausta, e seu suspiro fez com que seu corpo caísse um pouco para frente. Ofegava intensamente enquanto sentia a dor aliviando aos poucos. Suas pálbebras pesaram e sua visão tornava-se turva enquanto obeservou a sombra de Kurenai aproximar-se:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hinata...

''Vai ficar tudo bem...''

Naquele mesmo dia, muitos disseram isso à ela. Desejava mesmo poder acreditar nestas palavras tão confortáveis e amistosas. Mas no fundo, já tinha o conhecimento de que tudo já estava certo. Seu destino já havia sido escrito, talvez por um sádico, não sei dizer. Em certos momentos, ela mesma aceitava seu futuro obscuro. Como se já não fosse dona de sua própria vida.

Suas pálberas pesaram e sua visão turvou-se. Antes que seus olhos já cerrados se fechassem por completo, sua mente ainda fora capaz de gritar:

_'' Não vai ficar tudo bem! ''_

* * *

A noite tornavasse alta. As luzes da vila já estavam apagadas e os vagalumes já vinham brincar no laguinho do jardim do hospital de Konoha. A janela aberta tinha suas cortinas dançando ao sabor do vento daquela madrugada.

A jovem adormecida tinha a face pálida e sem vida. Kiba dormia sentado numa cadeira e com os braços cruzados sobre a cama servindo de travesseiro. Shino adomercido numa poltrona e Neji em outra. Os três estavam alheios à pertubações mentais e as batalhas internas que Hinata travava. Sozinha...

_''Hinata...''_

Apertou os olhos fechados.

_''Não lute contra o seu destino, criança. Você me pertence...''_

- Não...

_''Você não se encaixa nesta vila. Eles não te querem por perto. Te chamam de inútil...''_

Choramingou, aflita.

_''Acha mesmo que eles se preocupam? Acha mesmo que gostam de você? Apenas não querem que a consciência os castigue mais tarde se caso abandonarem você.''_

Apertou ainda mais os olhos fechados.

_''Todos te consolando... Todos perto de você... Tudo uma mentira. Uma falsa amizade!''_

Gemeu sendo vencida pelo desgosto e tristeza.

_''Pelo menos, alguém é totalmente sincero... Uma só pessoa tem coragem de expressar o que realemnte pensa e sente por você... Seu pai.''_

Mordeu o lábio infeiror fortemente e seu queixo começou a tremer. Seu coração disparou e o ar começava a lhe faltar nos pulmões.

_'' Ele te acha tola... inútil... indigna do título de líder. Seu pai não se orgulha por ter lhe dado a vida. Se envergonha por apresentar ao mundo um ser tão fraco.''_

A primeira e amarga lágrima rolou.

_''É tempo de mudaças, pequena Hiuuga. É tempo de tornar-se poderosa e mostrar a todos seus incríveis dotes. Somente dessa forma... poderá orgulhá-lo. Dessa forma poderá orgulhar seu pai...''_

Os orbes perolados abriram-se assustadoramente. Sentou-se, mas seus olhos já não podiam ser chamados de pérolas, mas sim de rubis.

Desceu da cama e seguiu em direção à porta. Deixou o quarto sem ao menos olhar para trás. Caminhou pelos corredores, que era iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua que banhava sua pele pálida. Mirava apenas seu caminho à frente, sem nenhuma expressão. Caminhou até a saída. Mirou o céu quando o som de um trovão invadiu seus ouvidos.

* * *

A chuva já começara a cair a uns minutos. Ao som de mais um trovão, o jovem desperta. Os olhos perolados miraram Shino adormercido, passando por Kiba, e ao constatar a cama vazia, desesperou-se:

- Hinata-sama?! - levantou-se e caminhou a passos extremamente largos aé o banehiro. Não estava lá. Voltou ao quarto e acordou os outros dois - Shino, Kiba! Acordem!

- Hum... - resmungou o Inuzuka pegando o travessereiro e o colocando sobre a cabeça - Que é?

- Hinata-sama sumiu!

* * *

- Sakura, tudo bem?

- Hã? - mirou a kunoichi à uns metos atrás de si - Oh, sim! Estou bem, Shizune.

- Parece tão abatida.

A rósea voltou-se a janela e continuou a assistir as gotas caírem do céu escuro. Abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto suspirou pesadamente.

- Sakura, - ouviu a voz de sua mestra, que estava sentada em sua cadeira atrás da mesa - sei que tudo isso faz lembrar Sasuke, mas entenda que...

- TSUNADE-SAMA! Hinata-sama sumiu! - exclamou a voz desesperada de Neji adentrando o escritório da loira.

- O QUÊ?! - berrou a Hokage fazendo com que a cadeira na qual estava sentada caísse no chão ao levantar-se bruscamente.

- Ela sumiu. - começou Shino - Não está no hospital!

- Já procuramos por todo o hospital. E não consegui seguir seu cheiro. Nem eu, nem Akamaru.

- Se Kiba não pôde farejá-la, ou é pela chuva, ou...

- Ou Orochimaru está començando a agir. - a Hokage interrompeu Shizune, concluindo o raciocínio de todos os presentes.

A loira voltou-se a janela, onde assistiu a chuva apertar. Um trovão sôou forte e ela virou-se para eles novamente:

- Shizune!

- Sim, Tsunade-sama!

- Convoque as equipes! Quero que percorram a vila inteira!

- Agora mesmo! - e Shizune saiu apressada.

Sakura mirou Neji, que lhe retribuiu o olhar:

- Sakura, - começou ele dando um vagaroso passo a frente, em direção à garota - Sasuke... passou por uma fase assim, não passou?

Nenhuma resposta. As lágrimas já embaçavam os orbes esmeraldinos e seus joelhos tremeram. O Hyuuga desesperou-se com o silêncio da Haruno:

- Responda.

A rósea assentiu, temerosa pela reação do gênio.

- E... o que houve depois?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e uma lágrima caiu, chegando ao piso do escritório:

- Ele se foi... - e soluçou, já em prantos, e abraçou o próprio corpo.

O Hyuuga deu alguns passos incertos em volta da sala. O transtorno o enlouqueceu por um momento. Não... Hinata não deixará a vila! Não pode.

- Vamos! - exclamou Tsunade despertando todos de seus devaneios - Hinata não pode estar longe!

* * *

O Nara parecia um raio passando entre as ruas de Konoha, desviando de um ou outro cidadão que caminhava na madrugada. Recebera a notícia e agora ia encontrar-se com os amigos para as intruções de Tsunade.

- Shika!

Não precisava virar seu rosto para reconhecer aquela voz e seu apelido:

- Não posso acreditar no que aconteceu! - disse a loira alcançando o parceiro correndo lado a lado com ele.

- Eu também não, Ino. - disse sem mirá-la.

- Hinata-chan não posso nos deixar!

E seguiram ao ponto de encontro.

* * *

- Kurenai!

A morena virou-se e reconheceu os vultos que acabavam de chegar. Kakashi, Gai e Asuma se aproximaram.

- O que fazem aqui? Tsunade-sama convocou todos os ninjas no pátio do...

- Kurenai. - a sensei pausou pelo chamado de Gai - Viemos ver como está.

- Que história é essa?! Não temos tempo para isso! - dizia enquanto passava por eles - Hinata está por aí com a idéia fixa de se unir àquele maldito! Temos que... - fora interompida por Asuma que puxou levemente seu braço a virando. Olhou de seu braço para o Sarutobi.

- Eu te entendo, Kurenai. - começou Kakashi - Você se sente sobrecarregada, não só por Hinata como por Kiba e Shino. Eles irão sofrer mais que qualquer um, e você sabe.

- Não precisa negar. - finalizou Asuma, ainda segurando o braço da mulher.

A sensei mirou os três, séria:

- Não temos tempo para isso. - disse num tom baixo e decidido, soltando-se de Asuma e começando a caminhar em direção ao pátio onde a Hokage já os esperava.

Os senseis assistiram-na se afastar, e logo seguiram pelo mesmo caminho de Kurenai. Chegaram ao pátio, que ficava em frente ao prédio do escritório da Hokage, já estava povoado por ninjas. Tsunade estava em um local elevado, de onde podia ver cada ninja.

- Uma kunoichi está desaparecida. Conhecem sua missão!

Todos ergueram suas cabeças em sinal de confiança e determinação. Com um movimento com o braço, a Hokage sinalizou seu ''Vão!'' e todos os shinnobis e kunoichis saltaram ou simplesmente sumiram em cortinas de fumaça, ou tornaram-se vultos.

- Encontrem Hinata! - os ninjas ainda puderam ouvir essa exclamação.

Sai juntou-se à Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi na entrada da vila, onde deveriam revistar primeiro. O time Asuma juntamente ao time Gai, revistaram os confis da vila. Kiba, Shino e Kurenai aguardavam instruções de Tsunade em seu escritório.

- Por quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui parados?! - berrava o Inuzuka, seguido de um latido descontente de Akamaru.

- Estamos perdendo tempo. - começou o Aburame - Se nós já estivéssemos ajudando nas buscas, cobriríamos o dobro da área das outras equipes. Tenho certeza.

- Calma, vocês dois. - disse Kurenai, já aflita - Tsunade-sama nos mandou esperar... Então vamos esperar.

- Isso é loucura... - o Inuzuka passou a dar passos incertos pela sala deslizando as mãos por seu cabelo castanho - Não pode tá acontecendo...

- Kiba... - chamou Shino.

- Já não basta o Sasuke?!

- Kiba...

- Cara, eu não tô no meu normal... É muita pressão... Eu não sei se...

- Kiba! - exclamou o Aburame em frente ao Inuzuka, sério e preocupado - Sai dessa! Eu sei que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais e de um jeito muito doido, mas é a Hinata! Nossa parceira, nossa amiga. Não podemos desistir dela assim!

- Agüente firme, - começou Kurenai aproximando-se - por Hinata...

O de bochechas tatuadas respirou fundo e mirou o céu sem estrelas através da grande janela. A chuva cessou e agora apenas alguns relâmpagos soavam. Fechou os olhos negros e mordeu seu lábio infeiror.

_- ''O que ele fez com você?''_

- Time 8! - a porta abriu-se bruscamente e a Hokage encaminhou-se até sua mesa e sentou-se na cadeira.

- Alguma notícia, Tsunade-sama?

- Ainda não, Kurenai. - respondeu - Mas as equipes já estão por toda a vila. Se Hinata ainda estiver na vila, alguém irá encontrá-la.

- Com assim ''Se Hinata ainda estiver na vila''?! - começou Kiba, irritado - Ela não pode ter saído!

- Kiba, contenha-se. - disse Shino entre os dentes.

- Não! - exclamou - Não podemos ficar aqui de braços cruzados esperando que ela se torne uma criminosa nível ''S'' como aquele maldito! Ela não é assim! - ao finalizar suas plavras, deu as costas aos presentes e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Inuzuka?! - perguntou a Hokage num tom rígido.

- Eu preciso mesmo responder?!

- Kiba! - repreendeu a sensei.

- Você já está passando dos limites. - Shino aproximou-se do amigo - Pára com isso. Discutir com a Hokage-sama não tratrá Hinata de volta, então controle o seu gênio.

Kiba preparou-se para uma resposta, que por sinal saira mal educada, mas suas inteções foram interrompidas quando Shizune adentrou o escritório quase acertando a porta em Kiba:

- TSUNADE-SAMA!! TSUNADE-SAMA!!

- O que foi, mulher?! - exclama Tsunade tão surpresa quanto os outros pela entrada sufocante da jovem.

- Tsunade-sama... - fez uma pausa e respirou - acharam um rastro de Hinata!

- O quê?! - a loira levantou-se com as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa.

- Isso mesmo! - afirmou a assistente - Um pedaço da roupa que Hinata vestia foi encontrado preso num galho de árvore, na entrada da floresta que dá para a fronteira.

- Muito bem, time 8 vocês...

Ao virar-se para o trio, a Hokage constatou que já não estavam mais ali.

* * *

Tinha as roupas molhadas, assim como seu cabelo e seu corpo. Caminhava entre as árvores calmamente, sem pressa. O olhar malígno ainda não havia desaparecido. Parecia um robô programado. Caminhava sem cessar até deixar Konoha para trás.

Imagens estranhas projetaram-se em sua mente. Atrás de uma grande colina, começava uma curta área desértica. Depois dele, havia um paraíso verde e glorioso. Um rio, de azul delirante, cortava o desenho constantemente verde. E ao topo de uma colina verdejante, pôde ver uma enorme mansão, maior que a dos Hyuuga.

As imagens cessaram. Já sabia aonde ir e não perderia tempo em sair da vila para chegar ao seu destino.

Hinata mirou o céu sem estrelas. Podia ouvir os relâmpagos fracos vindos do céu. A Lua queria sair, mas era tímida e medrosa demais para tomar o espaço ocupado pelas grossas e escuras nuvens.

- Hinata-sama!

Tremeu e ficou estática. Virou o rosto lentamente para seu olhar vermelho encontrar o olhar preocupado do primo.

- Não vá! Não cometa o mesmo erro que Sasuke cometeu!

- Erro? - tombou a cabeça.

- Sim. Um erro fatal que nos custou muito. Á todos nós!

- Não, Nii-san...

Uma expressão confusa, e ao mesmo tempo preocupada se fez na face do Hyuuga.

- Agora entendo o que o Uchiha-san sentiu ao receber a marca da maldição.

Neji estranhou o tom de voz suspeitamente decidido da prima. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo e ele sentia, não era nada bom.

- Ele tinha um propósito. Um objetivo pelo qual vivia, crescia e amadurecia. Algo que o motivava a viver e aprender. Mas mesmo com todo esse valor dentro si, era inútil. Não tinha como cumprir com seu destino sem poder. Mas depois da marca... - riscou um sorriso em seus lábios, incrivelmente doentío, enquanto dava as costas ao primo - Tudo mudou para ele. E tudo vai mudar para mim, porque... - virou-se novamente para encará-lo e Neji pôde ver as marcas espalharem-se pelo rosto da prima e os desenhos que se formavam, lembravam flores - Porque nós somos iguais.

As perólas já eram visívies nos olhos da Hyuuga. Isso significava que era Hinata quem estava falando, não a marca.

O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, pasmo. Não podia estar acontecendo o que ele mais temia:

- Hinata-sama, você está... totalmente fora de si. Não pode estar falando sério.

- Neji-nii-san, será que não entende?! - sorriu, amedrontando o primo - Agora posso me tornar o que o Clã Hyuuga precisa. Vou poder me tornar uma líder digna, de verdade. Poderei finalmente... orgulhar meu pai.

- Não diga essas bobagens! - esbravejou - Não será dessa maneira que conseguirá o que deseja, Hinata-sama! Se seguir pelo caminho que Orochimaru quer, irá se arrepender futuramente, e sabe disso! - exclamava enquanto caminhava em direção à prima.

A pele da Hyuuga foi sendo tingida por flores negras num desenho perfeito e detalhado.

- Venha comigo, Hinata-sama. - começou Neji pegando a mão da prima - Vamos falar com a Hokge antes que essas marcas...

- Não! - Hinata soltou-se dele e se afastou - Não vou a lugar algum com você!

Neji a encarou surpreso.

- Não, Neji-nii-san! Ninguém pode me ajudar, só Orochimaru!

- Nunca mais repita isso!

Os Hyuugas miraram as árvores de onde vinha a voz:

- Naruto?!

- Neji! - Tenten e Lee chegavam com Naruto e os outros.

- Essa não é você, Hinata! - continuou o Uzumaki, se aproximando - Mesmo que essa idéia idota fique na sua cabeça, não permitirei que se una à ele, tô certo!

- Você não precisa ser má para se tornar mais forte, Hinata-chan. - começou Sakura - Não queremos te perder como... - baixou o olhar trisonho, e logo voltou a mirar a amiga - Como perdermos Sasuke-kun...

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente. Em sua mente confusa, seus amigos não a queriam por perto por ser fraca, inútil. Por mais que demonstrassem afeto, para ela, os sentimentos dos amigos para com ela não passavam de piedade. Mas uma parte em seu interior acreditava que aqueles jovens com os quais cresceu, sempre estariam ali para ajudá-la a escolher o caminho certo. Porém sua mente bagunçada insitia em acreditar que seu futuro dependia das lições que Orochimaru iria dar à ela.

- Vocês não entendem... - começou ela - Nunca entederam e NUNCA vão me entender! - virou-se e pôz-se a correr, tendo seus amigos atrás de si.

- Pare, Hinata! - exclamou Shikamaru - Não pode fugir de nós!

- Eu posso, se eu tentar! - neste momento a garota parou, fazendo com que os outros também parassem. As marcas em seu rosto espalharam-se por todo seu corpo, enquanto uma chama arroxeada envolvia seu corpo. - O que... está acontecendo comigo? - mirou as própias mãos, as quais estavam tingidas pelas flores negras.

- Não... - Sakura deu alguns passos incertos para trás - De novo não... - balançava suavemente a cabeça negativamente com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- Sakura, não é hora para isso! - Ino ficou de frente para a rósea a balançando pelos ombros - Reage!

- Hinata, mantenha o controle! - exclama Lee.

A Hyuuga suspirou enquanto um sorriso formava-se em seus lábios. Sentia os poderes nasceram dentro de si, e gostava daquela sensação.

- Me sinto diferente... - mirou os amigos, estavam estáticos. Já que aquela cena lembrava outra. Quando os poderes da marca começaram a pertubar e modificar a mente de Sasuke.

- Hinata!

Os olhares dirigiram-se até uns metros à frente, onde surgiram o restante da equipe 8:

- Mantenha o controle! Use o selo. - exclamava Kurenai - Se não partir de você, a marca tomará conta do seu corpo e de sua mente.

- Não! - exclamou - Não quero que pare. Preciso desse poder!

- Você não precisa de nada que venha daquele desgraçado! - berrou Kiba, tão nervoso quanto os outros. Hinata já começara a se entregar à maldição, redendo-se completamente.

- Ele não pode te dominar se você não se deixar dominar. - exclamou Shino.

As vozes de seus amigos ecoavam por sua mente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, outra voz suave, porém gelada e firme, a confundia. Seus amigos a faziam recuar, enquanto a voz a fazia seguir em frente. Tudo se misturava dentro de sua cabeça. Muitas vozes. Pouco controle. Faça isso, Hinata... Faça aquilo, Hinata... Em quem acreditar?! A quem seguir?! O que é certo?! O que é melhor?! O que fazer?! Controle! Onde está o controle?! Ela precisava sair dali. Mas para onde?! Voltaria para a vila com seus amigos ou seguiria em frente como a voz lhe mandava?!

- Parem... - tapou os ouvidos enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente - Por favor... Me deixem em paz! PAREM!

Junto a seu grito, vieram as dores no pescoço, viajando por todo o corpo, e concentrando-se em suas costas, onde uma dor aguda iniciou-se. As flores negras tatuaram completamente seu corpo.

- AHH! - caiu sobre os joelhos.

- Hinata-sama! - Neji ajoelhou-se ao seu lado pegando em sua mão.

- Nii-san... - virou o rosto para o primo, que pôde ver as lágrimas enxarcarem a face sofrida da prima - Não... consigo manter... - gemeu alto, a dor era insuportável - o CONTROLE!

Neste útimo grito, algo estranho rasgou a roupa branca na parte das costas da Hyuuga. Duas asas de penas negras nasceram de suas costas, golpeando Neji e o lançando para longe.

- O que é isso?! - Tenten exclamou afastando-se assim como os outros.

Sakura virou-se para Naruto e constatou seu choque:

- Naruto? - pôz-se à frente do loiro, que tinha o olhar fixo em Hinata, que gemia de dor e susto - Naruto!

Neste momento, Naruto não via absolutamente nada. Sua mente era capaz de processar apenas uma lembrança: a transformação de Sasuke. Não via Hinata. Via Sasuke. As asas de Hinata lembravam um anjo negro, havia até um tom de beleza em sua transformação. Mas a de Sasuke, era pura maldade. Como se ele fosse o mais terrível dos demônios.

- Não...

- Naruto? - chamou Sakura.

- Hinata, não. - e começou a caminhar em direção à Hinata.

Os olhares seguiram o Uzumaki, que se aproximava. A Hyuuga chorava e se encolhia. Mirou o loiro, e este pôde contemplar novamente os olhos cor de sangue. Mas dessa vez, eles não transmitiam crueldade, ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim. Não. Transmitiam medo. Insegurança. Constrangimento. Carência. Confusão. E as lágrimas não cessavam.

Ajoelhou-se em frente à Hinata e passou a mirá-la. A garota afastou-se um pouco e se encolheu, escondendo seu corpo com as enormes asas negras.

Era diferente...

Não era como fora com Sasuke. Definitivamente não!

Era Hinata...

A garota mais doce que conhecera.

Não era Sasuke...

Era Hinata...

Num movimento rápido, Naruto a abraçou. E por impulso, as asas negras da garota afastaram-se de seu corpo, ficando eriçadas. Praticamente esticadas para o alto. Os orbes vermelhos arregalaram-se, assim como os outros orbes de seus outros amigos. Naruto a aconchegou em seus braços, e docemente, conduziu a cabeça dela com uma mão até seu peito para repousá-la. Fechou os olhos azuis e lembrou-se do amigo Uchiha.

Aos poucos, Neji e os outros puderam ver as asas de Hinata retornarem às suas costas, e quando finalmente as pontas sumiram na pele alva, as roupas rasgadas exibiram parte da pele delicada das costas da Hyuuga. Finalmente, as pérolas expulsaram o vermelho sangue dos orbes da garota, que fechou os olhos ao retribuir ao abraço de Naruto. Este riscou um doce sorriso.

O Uzumaki a afastou depois de alguns instantes e a mirou nos olhos:

- Sasuke se foi... Mas não permitirei que você vá, Hinata.

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun... - desmanchou-se em lágrimas, mas dessa vez não eram lágrimas amargas de dor, e sim lágrimas felizes.

- Hinata...

A garota virou seu rosto e viu Kiba, que tinha na face uma expressão feliz e aliviada, porém ela pôde reconhecer um traço ciumento.

- Kiba-kun... - olhou para seu lado - Shino-kun...

- É você... - sorriu o Inuzuka - Agora é mesmo você! - ajoelhou-se praticamente se jogando no chão e a abraçou forte.

O Aburame suspirou baixo, aliviado. Seria capaz de sorrir, mas ainda era um Aburame, apesar de seu coração aliviado estar explodindo de felicidade por ter a certeza de que a companheira não iria a lugar algum.

- Au, au! - Akamaru aproximou-se e lambeu a face enxarcada de lágrimas de Hinata, arrancando-lhe risadinhas, e o cão pôde sentir o gostinho salgado das lágrimas.

- Ahh, você tá bem! - Ino infiltrou-se na mini multidão que se formou em volta da Hyuuga e a abraçou, libertando Hinata de Kiba e Akamaru, porém a aprisionando em seus próprios braços.

Passando por despercebido, Naruto afastou-se e deixou que Hinata fosse paparicada por todos os amigos que tanto se preocuparam com ela. Notou que Sakura também estava entretida com toda aquela bagunça. Mas ela cessou por um momento e dirigiu seu olhar esmeraldino ao Uzumaki. Riscou um lindo sorriso, e ele pôde fazer a leitura labial da rósea: ''Obrigada.'' Lhe retribuiu o sorriso e viu a Haruno direcionar sua atenção novamente à bagunça a qual Hinata era motivo.

- Naruto.

O azul satisfeito e divertido encontrou o perolado, sem expressão alguma, como sempre:

- Neji? Não vai ficar com a sua pri...

- Obrigado.

O louro arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Acho que... se não você por você... Hinata-sama teria... - mordeu seu lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça.

- Relaxa, cara.

O Hyuuga o mirou e viu aquele sorrisão típico e animador:

- Sasuke também ganhou asas. E quando as ganhou, aquele idiota voôu. Agora que Hinata ganhou as suas próprias asas, não permitirei que voe pra longe de casa. - finalizou riscando um sorriso meigo enquanto pensava em Hinata.

Seus orbes perolados arregalados deram espaço a um sorriso riscado.

- Você não existe. - arqueou uma sombrancelha sem perder o sorriso.

Naruto cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e abriu outro de seus belos e grandes sorrisos.

Os dois rapazes agora passaram a fitar a pequena multidão de jovens em cima de Hinata, que neste momento estava ''afogando-se'' na baba de Akamaru, que a lambia alegremente.

* * *

A loira jogou-se em sua cadeira almofadada em frente à mesa repleta de papéis que deviam estar sendo assinados. Finalmente pôde relaxar depois de horas de estresse.

- Tsunade-sama! - a Hokage encolheu os ombros e fechou os olhos em sinal de irritação ao ouvir essa voz - Esses papéis não serão assinados sozinhos! Trate de trabalhar!

- Shizune, - começou a loira abrindo os olhos e vendo a aprendiz fechar a porta atrás de si - não me venha com suas exigências! Não agora! Finalmente está tudo sob controle e eu mereço e QUERO relaxar um pouco.

- O fato de Hinata-san estar em seu quarto sã e salva, não quer dizer que a Hokage possa tirar férias e beber sakê à vontade. Então, Tsunade-sama, por favor... - Shizune já pegava uma caneta que estava em cima da mesa e a estendia à mais velha.

- Sakê... - Tsunade pareceu contemplar o nada por uns instantes - Boa idéia! - e levantou-se dirigindo-se à porta.

- Ah, Tsunade-sama, volte... - a porta bateu - aqui.

* * *

- Kiba-kun, - começou a Hyuuga com sua voz abafada enquanto era sufocada pelo grosso cobertor que Kiba estendia sobre ela - assim não consigo respirar.

- Oh! - o Inuzuka tirou o cobertor de cima do rosto da amiga - Foi mal, Hinata.

O sorriso ''Sem problemas'' da garota riscou-se em seus lábios e o Inuzuka retribuiu.

- Nem está tão frio para cobrí-la com um cobertor tão grosso, Kiba. - começou Shino aproximando-se da cama com Akamaru atrás de si.

O cão subiu nas duas patas traseiras, apoiando as patas dianteiras na cama e pousando a cabeça sobre o ventre de Hinata.

- Que foi? - a garota sentou-se sobre a cama acariciando a cabeça do cachorro, que lhe parecia desanimado - Por que você está tão amoadinho, hein?

Akamaru gemeu e Hinata lhe beijou o focinho.

O trio ouviu batidas na porta:

- Entra! - berrou Kiba.

- Nii-san! - Hinata abriu um lindo sorriso.

Neji adentrou o quarto com sua típica face inexpressiva.

- E aí, Neji! - cumprimentou Kiba com seu jeito escandaloso.

O Hyuuga mirou a prima debaixo do cobertor:

- Vocês querem matá-la? - perguntou.

- Eu estou bem, Neji-nii-san. - começou a Hyuuga - Kiba-kun e Shino-kun estão c-cuidando bem de mim...

- É isso aí! - o de bochehcas tatuadas sorriu largamente.

- Vocês dois me dão licença para conversar um minuto com a Hinata-sama?

- Ah, Neji, você muito egoísta! - Kiba fechou a cara - Quer a Hina-chan só pra você, né espertalhão?!

- Ah, não fala besteira. - disse simplesmente o Hyuuga.

- Vem, Kiba... - suspirou o Aburame já abrindo a porta.

Kiba fez um bico, que arrancou um sorriso divertido de Hinata, e assoviou chamando seu cão, que logo lhe seguiu porta a fora.

Neji direcionou seu olhar até a prima, que riscou um sorriso. Aproximou-se timidamente da cama e sentou-se na beirada, ficando de frente para a prima, mas ainda não a encarava diretamente:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, Nii-san. M-me sinto ótima. - respondeu calmente tentando parecer emocionalmente tranqüila.

O rapaz apertou os lábios e os libertou no momento em que também libertou o ar de seus pulmões.

- Hinata-sama, eu... - hesitou, e a garota pôde notar que a irritação o tomava aos poucos - Eu não sei por onde começar a me desculpar por tudo que...

- Neji-nii-san. - chamou, com sua voz baixa e melodiosa que Neji tanto gostava de ouvir - Não é culpa sua.

- Não precisa fingir que não me culpa. - levantou-se, visivelmente nervoso - Todos me culpam, eu tenho certeza disso!

- Não f-faz idéia do quanto s-suas palavras estão s-sendo... tolas, Neji-nii-san!

O Hyuuga ficou de costas para a prima, mirando o céu estrelado da madrugada. Hinata tinha em sua expressão, incredulidade. Seu primo não era este em sua frente.

- A-acha que sou assim tão... fraca?

Neji voltou-se para a prima. As lágrimas brotando, mas ela não as deixaria rolar. Não mesmo!

- O quê?

- Não se faça de desentendido! - exclamou sem gaguejar, surpreendendo o rapaz.

Por um momento, Hinata sentiu seu primo intimidar-se, como se realmente tocasse uma ferida dele.

O silêncio predominou por uns poucos instantes, até que Neji voltou a si:

- Refere-se ao que ouviu de seu pai?

- Não tem nada a ver com meu pai. - disse com o maxilar rígido - Eu sei exatamente o que ele pensa de mim. E agora eu quero saber o **você** pensa de mim.

- Está sendo injusta comigo.

- Não estou, não. Apenas te fiz uma pergunta, Nii-san. E gostaria que me respondesse. - quanto mais Hinata não gaguejava, mais estava claro que aquela conversa era muito séria para ela.

- Eu nunca te achei fraca.

- E antes da prova Chunnin?

- Por Deus, Hinata-sama, convivi com uma mentira até a prova Chunnin. Eu era cego antes disso tudo! - virou-se por impulso.

- Então confessa que me achava fraca?!

- Sim! - voltou a encará-la, nervoso - Satisfeita? Eu te achava o ser mais inútil da face da Terra. Era isso que queria ouvir, Hinata-sama, hein? Pois bem. Agora você, assim como os outros, sabem que mudei. Mudei completamente meus conceitos sobre você e as outras pessoas. Eu finalmente consegui enxergar que o tempo todo, o fraco fui eu!

A Hyuuga ouviu tudo, em silêncio. Tudo que Neji guardou por todos esses anos, estava saindo de sua boca sem pausas ou interrupções. Por um lado, Hinata sentia-se satisfeita de certo modo, pois finalmente seu primo esvaziava seu coração de todas as frustrações. E ela ficava feliz com o fato de Neji contar tudo isso à ela.

O Hyuuga deixou um breve riso escapar:

- Não acredito que joguei tudo isso em cima de você. - sacudiu a cabeça negativamente - Eu sou um idota.

- Não, Nii-san. - ela sorriu, meiga e compreenssiva - Finalmente sua dor se foi. Sente-se aliviado?

- Pior que sim. - admitiu - Mas não deveria ter lhe contado isso tudo. Não está certo.

- Por quê não?

Ele riscou um sorriso torto e belo:

- Você não entenderia.

- Se me explicasse... - fez uma cara fofa de interesse reprimido.

- Não. - disse firme - Não hoje. Você precisa descansar.

A garota fez um beicinho e Neji riu baixinho e brevemente. Gostava muito das conversas que tinha com a prima, pois ela era a **única **que o fazia rir das coisas mais banais e infantis.

Toc-toc.

- Entra. - disseram juntos.

A cabeça de Tenten surgiu da brecha da porta:

- Tem alguém aqui querendo ver você. - a de coques praticamente cantarolando enquanto abria mais a porta e os dois Hyuuga reconheceram o par de olhos perolados.

- Hanabi!

- Nee-chan! - exclamou enquanto disparou na frente de Tenten e jogou-se na cama em cima da irmã.

- Cuidado, Hanabi. - disse Neji enquanto a mais nova enforcava a irmã mais velha - Sua irmã ainda está fraca.

- Desculpe. - a pequena Hyuuga desculpou-se forjando bons modos. Sorriu maliciosamente para a irmã e se atirou em seus braços. - Nee-chan! Como senti sua falta! Ah, eu estava tão preocupada com você!

Neji revirou os olhos e riscou um sorrido fraco enquanto Tenten colocava-se ao seu lado.

- Eu estou bem, Nee-chan. - disse Hinata afagando os cabelos castanhos da irmã - Estou muito feliz em te ver.

- Ai, Nee-chan, você tem que sair desse hospital. - dizia a pequena enquanto sua expressão ficava divertidamente séria - Isso não é lugar pra você. - finalizou com uma careta - Fique boa logo! E é uma ordem, Nee-chan! - disse mostrando-lhe o dedo indicador.

- Sim, senhora!

Neji e Tenten deixavam o quarto enquanto ainda ouviam as risadas divertidas entre as duas. No lado de fora, a Mitsashi começou:

- Tá melhor?

- Ela está se sentindo bem. - respondeu simplesmete ainda sem mirar a amiga.

-** Você** está melhor?

O Hyuuga a fitou confuso e a viu arquear uma sombrancelha.

- Eu estou ótimo. - respondeu ainda confuso e franzindo a testa.

Tenten soltou uma risada e permaneceu com seu sorriso sugestivo:

- O que Hinata não faz com você, Neji...

- Hã? - perguntou incrédulo, mas muito mais confuso do que incrédulo. Ficou com a boca aberta por uns instantes.

- Neji, seu safadinho, primo com prima não pode.

- Você bebeu? - perguntou ele baixando a cabeça na altura dos olhos chocolate e os encarou.

- Não, bobinho. - ela sorriu e o empurrou de leve - Eu sei que a Hinata é muito especial pra você. E eu disse, **muito** especial, mesmo. - ela fez questão de enfatizar o ''muito''.

- Ihh, o Lee andou contando aquelas histórias doidas pra você outra vez, né? - resmungou enquanto andava a deixando pra trás.

- Ai, Neji! Deixa de ser bobo. Pra mim você pode contar, sabe disso. - garantiu enquanto o seguia.

- Tenten, eu tô começando a ficar preocupado com você, garota. Eu tô falando sério. - com os parceiros, ele sentia que podia ser um pouco mais relaxado em seu modo de falar.

- Você não vai me contar nada mesmo, não é? - parou colocando as mãos na cintura e fechando a cara.

Neji virou-se:

- Não. - forjou o tom de voz da amiga - Se eu tivesse alguma coisa pra contar, eu contaria, mas não tem. - finalizou rindo da cara amarrada de Tenten.

- Sem graça.

- Insistente.

- Chato.

- Inconveniente.

- Irritante.

- Mala.

- Mala, não! - prostestou ela.

- Mala, sim. Uma mala sem alsa!

A cara amarrada de Tenten o fez rir, e os dois nem notaram que Hanabi se aproximava.

- Ei, Neji-nii-san, a Nee-chan quer falar com você!

- Já estou indo, Hanabi. - sua expressão vazia voltou a sua face.

Hanabi sorriu para Tenten e saiu logo em seguida. O Hyuuga mirou a amiga, que riscou um sorriso malicioso.

- Sai dessa, Tenten. - disse simplesmente e pôz-se a caminhar de volta ao quarto de Hinata.

Ele bufou antes de abrir a porta e pensar no quanto a parceira de equipe havia enlouquecido de uns tempos para cá.

- Hinata-sama?

- Entre, Nii-san.

Ela o esperou acomodar-se na beirada de sua cama:

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Depende. - respondeu sinceramente, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Não deixe que Hanabi venha aqui me ver outra vez.

Neji estranhou o pedido, e não se conteve:

- Por quê, não?

- Não quero que ela me veja assim. Não é esse tipo de lembrança que ele deve ter da irmã mais velha.

- Parece que quem está em minha frente me dizendio isto é Hiashi-sama, não você.

Ela baixou o olhar, não era triste, mas sim, pensativo e ao mesmo tempo alterado.

- Não pense que quero seguir meu pai em todos os aspectos.

- Nunca pensei assim.

- Mas em compensação, - ela sorriu, deixando um breve riso escapar - você tem sortre.

- Eu?

- Sim, e muita. - ela o fitou intesamente seus olhos - Você sim pode seguir seu pai em todos aspectos. Por que ele sim é um exemplo a ser seguido.

Neji sorriu. Hinata o considerava sortudo, e graças a seu pai.

- Se não for muito possessivo, - ela começou, divertida - eu também quero seguir o exemplo dele. Você deixa, Neji-nii-san? - finalizou com um de seus sorrisos meigos e avassaladores.

- Claro. - ele sorriu também.

_**BUM!**_

O estrondo ao longe fez com que as cabeças deles mirassem, por instinto, a janela.

- O que foi isso? - Hinata perguntou enquanto Neji levantava-se e caminhava até a janela.

O Hyuuga olhou através da janela e viu uma nuvem negra de fumaça ao norte.

- NEJI! - a porta abriu-se bruscamente e Lee surgiu dela.

- Lee?! O que houve?

- Uma explosão na entrada da vila. - respondeu ofegante. Sem dúvidas, ele havia corrido muito para avisar Neji.

- Invasores? - a voz de Hinata era a mais baixa.

Lee lançou seu olhar de Hinata para Neji.

- Provavelmente. - disse enquanto soltou o ar dos pulmões - Tsunade-sama me mandou chamá-lo, Neji. Precisam de você lá.

O Hyuuga mirou a prima. Não podia deixá-la ali sozinha.

- Não posso. Não vou deixá-la sozinha. Se alguém chegar até aqui?

- Ora, Nii-san, eu vou ficar bem.

- Neji, Tsunade-sama precisa de você.

Contrariado, o Hyuuga suspirou.

- Não saia do quarto, entendeu? - advertiu enquanto encaminhava-se a porta.

- Não sairei. - prometeu ela, com um sorriso tranquilizador.

Lee e Neji sairam.

* * *

A entrada da vila era o próprio caos!

Corpos e sangue marcavam a intensa batalha. Tsunade encontrava-se à frente, derrubando quantos invasores pudesse. As equipes Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, e parte da equipe Kurenai davam tudo de si, assim como os outros ninjas.

- Parece que quanto mais invasores são destruídos, mais surgem! - reclamou Lee.

Aquela era uma situação difícil, e incrivelmente suspeita. Tsunade tentava buscar uma resposta para suas perguntas enquanto finalizava seus golpes. Quem mandou esses invasores? Por quê estavam atacando? Algo estava muito errado, e a Hokage estava se irritando.

* * *

Curiosa, a Hyuuga caminhou até a janela e ativou o Byakugan, na esperança de assistir à batalha. Primeiro, foi como uma agulhada em seus olhos. Depois a marca ardeu, queimou intensamente. Suas pernas bambearam e ela jogou-se contra o parapeito, tentando manter-se firme. Seu corpo deslizou e ela sentou-se no chão. Até o Byakugan fora afetado. Ela estava assutada. Levantou-se e voltou para a cama.

Hinata deitou-se, aconchegando-se debaixo do cobertor. Fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar e pensar.

Tudo aconteceu tão depressa. Por quê com ela?

Apertou os olhos enquanto mordia seu lábio infeiror. Levou a mão até seu pescoço.

- Por quê? - sussurrou.

- Você poderá descobrir...

Aquela voz...

Não pode ser!

A Hyuuga virou-se enquanto levantava-se rapidamente na cama, mirando em direção á janela. Lá estava ele.

- Se vier comigo. - o sorriso riscado naquele belo, porém malicioso rosto, fazia sua coluna gelar.

O queixo de Hinata começou a tremer, assim como o resto de seu corpo. O ar acumulado soltou-se de seus pulmões num suspiro desesperado quando ele se aproximou da cama. Soltou um gemido apavorado quando sentiu aquela mão gelada acariciar seu rosto novamente.

- V-você? - gaguejou, congelada.

- Sim, minha querida. - disse, ainda sorrindo - Vim buscar você.

Neste momento, seu sangue cessou sua corrida em suas veias, ela pôde sentir. Seu estômago deu um salto e sua garganta secou.

- B-buscar?

- Claro. Achou mesmo que ia deixá-la aqui depois disto? - ele acariciou o pescoço dela, no local onde a marca tatuava a pele da Hyuuga.

Era realmente impressionante como uma voz tão melodiosa quanto a de Orochimaru podia desencadear e acumular tanto pânico em seu peito.

Ele se afastou, indo em direção à janela. Sorriu ao som de mais uma explosão. Logo, Hinata entendeu tudo.

- São... seus s-subordinados.

- Bela distração, não acha? - virou-se para mirá-la - Essa confusão toda é por sua causa, pequena.

As pérolas arregalaram-se.

- Isso mesmo, Hinata. - virou-se completamente em sua direção - Neste exato momento, seus amiguinhos e sua Hokage estão morrendo tentando evitar que minhas crianças invadam a vila.

As lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos. Tudo estava claro para ela agora.

- Sei o que está pensando, criança. - ela o encarou, e a primeira lágrima rolou - Só depende de você agora. - aproximou-se, enquanto ela desviou involuntariamente seu olhar do dele, atordoada - Ou você vem comigo, ou sua querida Konoha estará fadada ao esquecimento pelos próximos anos.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e imaginou sua vila destruída. Eu não valho tudo isso, pensava. Não poderia permitir a morte de tantas pessoas. Ela odiava quando as situações mais difíceis ficavam em suas mãos.

- E o que me diz, querida?

- J-jure que não irá m-machucar ninguém.

- Tem a minha palavra de Sannin.

Como se ela confiasse na palavra de um maníaco sádico como ele.

Orochimaru estranhou e se divertiu com o silêncio por parte dela:

- O que foi? - começou, sarcástico - Não confia em mim? - riu.

Não obteve uma resposta com palavras de Hinata, e sim uma expressão raivosa enfeitada com lágrimas.

- Pequena... - o Sannin segurou o rosto alvo e raivoso da Hyuuga - Que tal pensar positivo de agora em diante, hã? Pense que seu futuro será muito mais glorioso do que seria se ficasse neste vila, brincando de ser ninja. - com um rosnado, Hinata livrou seu rosto da mão gelada dele - Ou, - capturou o rosto dela novamente de forma bruta - se preferir, podemos fazer de um jeito que não me agradaria, de verdade.

O aperto em seu queixo fez com que as lágrimas desobedientes rolassem, para o divertimento de Orochimaru.

- Um de meus subordinados estará à sua espera à meia noite de amanhã na entrada da floresta. - explicou enquanto caminhava em direção à janela - Vê como sou bondoso em deixá-la desperdir-se de seus amiguinhos? - riu ao virar-se e conferir a expressão revoltada da Hyuuga - Não se atrase.

Neste momento a porta se abriu e automaticamente seu olhar direcionou-se à ela e Akamaru adentrou o quarto latindo escâdaloso.

- Akamaru?

O cachorro a ignorou e correu até a janela. Hinata o seguiu com os olhos e pôde ver que não havia ninguém. O cão pôz-se sobre as duas patas traseiras e apoiou as dianteiras no peitoril da janela, ainda latindo, agressivo.

A garota teve um sobressalto ao ouvir os chamados de Kiba pelo companheiro de quatro patas no corredor. Respirou fundo e ajeitou seus cabelos e sua franja. Enxugou as lágrimas de modo tão desesperado que acabou arranhando de leve sua bochecha. Endireitou-se na cama enquanto Kiba surgia na porta.

- Ei, Akamaru! - adentrou o quarto indo em direção ao cão que ainda lhe parecia desesperado - Que foi? - agaichou-se ao lado dele massageando seu pescoço peludo, ele pausou os latidos, mas logo recomeçou.

- K-kiba-kun... está t-tudo bem? - ela tentou parecer natural, mas não obeteve sucesso.

- É o Akamaru. Parece que sentiu alguma coisa. Alguma coisa ruim.

Ela estremeceu enquanto sua garganta secou novamente. Sem dúvida Akamaru sentiu a presença de Orochimaru e fora por este motivo que correu tão rápido. A garota teve vontade de chorar por saber que Akamaru estava preocupado e tentava protegê-la.

- Kiba, o que houve?

Shino adentrou o quarto. Neste momento a Hyuuga sentiu medo. E se Kiba entendesse o que o cão dissesse? O Inuzuka contaria para o Aburame e ambos ficariam desconfiados. Então ela não poderia sair da vila pois eles não a deixariam sozinha nem por um segundo sequer. Seu consciente trabalhou rápido e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era mudar rapidamente de assunto sem que percebessem. Analisou atentamente as roupas dos companheiros e notou que estavam sujas e com manchas de sangue.

- Os... invasores já f-foram derrotados? - sua voz saiu fraca.

- Rá, os covardes saíram correndo como coelhos assutados! - disse Kiba convencido, sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos e seus caninos afiados.

O ar saiu de seus pulmões num suspiro aliviado. Ele honrou o combinado.

- Estranho.

Hinata estremeceu. Era **óbvio** que Shino desconfiaria, ela o conhecia muito bem e sabia que este fato o indrigaria. E o que mais a preocupava era o fato de ele **sempre** desvendar os mistérios com os quais se comprometia pessoalmente. Não que achasse Kiba um verdadeiro asno, pelo contrário. Ele era esperto até demias, mas certos detalhes não eram tão atraentes para ele como eram para o Aburame.

Ela sentia-se completa por conhecer tão bem a personalidade de seus amigos. Não só a de seus companheiros, mas também de todos os outros. Pelo menos, a mémoria de cada um deles a confortaria um pouco enquanto estivesse longe deles.

A madrugada já havia se iniciado à muito tempo, e Kiba e Shino, depois de muita insistência por parte de Hinata, retornaram aos seus clãs para um bom e demorado banho, e um descanço mais do que merecido.

Naquela noite, Hinata dormiria sozinha. Seus amigos estavam cansados, e confusos, depois do ataque surpresa de poucas horas antes. Ela queria ter o poder de fazer com que todos esquecessem esta batalha, mas o máximo que poderia fazer, era mudar de assunto ao longo do dia posterior.

Amanhã será o último dia que os verá.

O último dia. E não tinha como saber quando os veria novamente.

Ela faria questão de na manhã seguinte analisar cada parte do corpo e do rosto deles, para gravá-los em sua mente e coração. Sorriu ao pensar neles. Ino e Sakura com suas briguinhas infernais e fúteis. Tenten equilibrando a pressão entre Lee e Neji quando necessário. Chouji, comilão e carinhoso. A vida cada vez mais problemática para Shikamaru. A perseverança intáquita e eterna de Naruto. O aprendizado desengonçado de Sai sobre os sentimentos humanos, que por sinal, já dava resultados; hilários, mas de coração, ela podia sentir que eram verdadeiros. Gaara cada vez mais amistoso, segundo seu desejo. Kankurou tornando-se cada vez mais respeitável e digno. Temari tornava-se rapidamente uma kunoichi, que no futuro, seria conhecida como uma das menlhores que já pisou na Terra. Sem falar em como os senseis estavam mais orgulhosos a cada dia. Por último, mas com certeza não menos importantes, estavam Shino, Kiba e Akamaru. Os anos mais felizes, sem dúvidas, ela viveu ao lados deles. Neji, seu protetor, seu primo, seu amigo. Ele seria a pessoa que mais sofreria com a ausência de Hinata.

Como doía pensar que traria sofrimento e desepero às pesosas que mais amava.

E Hanabi?

As lágrimas que brotaram ao pensar nos amigos, rolaram teimosas ao lembrar-se da irmã. Tentou buscar conforto no fato de ter visto seu rostinho a um tempo atrás.

Por incrível que pareça, admitiu ao seu orgulho fraco que sentiria a falta do pai. Hiashi sempre seria seu pai, e nunca mentiria sua felicidade por isso.

Quando seu choro já não tinha como machucar ainda mais seu coração, de tanto que tentou conter seus soluços, ela adormeceu, exausta.

* * *

O dia amanheceu animado. Ino, Tenten e Sakura apareceram logo cedo e, na hora do almoço, comeram com Hinata na lanchonete do hospital. Bateram altos papos femininos. Meninos, roupas, cabelo. Risadinhas e gargalhadas alteradas, que de vez em quando chamavam a atenção, foram distrações perfeitas.

Depois do almoço, ela recebera a visita de Tsunade, Shizune e os senseis. Hanabi apareceu logo depois, mas teve de voltar cedo para casa pois treinaria com Hiashi.

De tardinha, as meninas retornaram com os meninos. Como Hinata já podia andar livremente pelas dependências do hospital, e seu quarto não comportava tanta gente, eles ficaram sentados sob a sombra do imenso carvalho nos fundos do hospital. Akamaru veio deitar ao seu lado e repousar a cabeça no colo de Hinata, sobre suas pernas cruzadas na posição de índio. Afagava-lhe as orelhas grandes e peludas com carinho, e ele quase adormecera algumas vezes. Neji reclamou algumas vezes por causa do pêlo do cão, criando uma discussão com Kiba, que gerou risos e a participação hilária de Naruto, Lee e Chouji. Mas o Hyuuga desistiu daquela discussão tola.

A noite chegou desapercebida por eles. Hinata somente percebera que o dia se fora, quando a luz do sol fora substituída pela luz da lua cheia. Já passara das dez da noite quando Neji, Shino, Kiba e Akamaru a levaram de volta para o quarto.

- Está entregue, senhorita Hyuuga. - brincou Kiba.

- Obrigada. - agredeceu acomodando-se na cama, um sorriso amarelo, doentío.

- Agora vamos embora e deixá-la descansar. - começou Shino aproximando-se da cama e a mirando por trás dos óculos.

- O dia foi cheio, né? - comentou o Inuzuka, ainda muito animado.

A garota assentiu forjando um sorriso feliz.

- Boa noite, Hinata-sama.

- Até, Hina-chan!

- Boa noite.

Os três direcionaram-se à porta. Um buraco abriu-se no peito dela. Talvez, aquela fosse a última vez que os visse. Não! Sua despedida não poderia ser um simples ''Até logo!''. Mordeu o lábio infeiror tentando conter o desespero. Começou a ofegar, até que sentiu-se extremamente deseperada ao ponto de gritar:

- Esperem!

Neji, que já havia girado a maçaneta, parou bruscamente. Kiba foi de encontro com as costas de Shino e soltou um palavrão. Os três a miraram surpresos e confusos.

Legal. Ela conseguiu evitar que saíssem. Mas e agora? O que ela diria à eles? Você é louca, gritava internamente. Suas bochechas queimavam intensamente.

- Que foi, Hinata? - indagou o Aburame. A Hyuuga pôde ver uma de suas sombrancelhas arquear em cima dos óculos.

- É... é que... - engoliu seco - É porque... - gaguejava como idiota, pensava - Bom, é porque eu esqueci... esqueci de... - ela encontrou o olhar brilhante de Akamaru - De me despedir do Akamaru! É isso! - disse forjando uma risada - Aqui, garoto! Vem cá. - chamou-o dando tapas na beirada da cama.

O cachorro, todo animadinho, pôz-se sobre as patas traseiras e abraçou as pernas de Hinata por cima do cobertor. Hinata ocupou-se em acariciar animadamente o cachorro.

A garota sentia-se muito idiota, mas este foi o único meio de evitar que eles saíssem antes que pensasse em algo mais. Acariciando Akamaru, ela se deu conta de que sentiria muita a falta dele também. Aquele pêlo macio e branco, as orelhas enormes as quais ela adorava afagar. Abraçou seu pescoço peludo e beijou seu focinho. Akamaru voltou para o lado de Kiba.

- Tá tudo bem? - perguntou o Inuzuka.

- Uhum... - murmurou assentindo.

- Tem certeza? - forçou Neji.

Em resposta, ela murmurou novamente, um pouco mais suave. A vontade de chorar veio lhe aborrecer. Decidiu apenas murmurar respostas, pois sabia que sua voz a entregaria na certa.

- Boa noite. - desejou Shino.

Neji fez o mesmo e Kiba abriu um enorme sorriso. A porta bateu atrás deles quando deixaram o quarto. Hinata continuava a segurar o choro. Mas seu coração estava machucado demais, precisando de consolo, de carinho; precisava chorar. Mordeu o lábio infeiror quando sentiu sua garganta embargar pelo chroro.

Engoliu em seco e procurou o relógio com os olhos. Já eram quase onze da noite. Ainda tinha um tempo para preparar seu emocional para o que vinha pela frente.

* * *

- Hinata-chan estava tão quietinha hoje. - comentou Ino com o restante do grupo - Será que ela está realmente bem?

- Ino, a Hinata **é** quietinha. - lembrou-lhe Tenten.

- Tá bom, eu sei. Mas ela estava mais quietinha do que de costume, não acham?

- Realmente. - concordou Sakura - Mas ela deve estar apenas um pouco estressada.

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a garota, até eu ficaria estressado. - confessou Naruto - Eu sairia quebrando tudo!

- Tá aì um problema... - começou Shikamaru.

- Problema?

- Vamos supor que Hinata esteja realmente estressada. Acham mesmo que ela demonstraria qualquer emoção como um de nós faria?

O silêcio pairou.

* * *

O relógio soôu.

Meia-noite.

Era agora.

Ela não poderia escapar de seu destino. Ele não permitiria isto. A seguraça de Konoha estava em suas mãos agora.

Saíra do hospital sem chamar atenção. Ninguém a viu. E ela respirou aliviada por isso.

Uma sombra a esperava na entrada da vila. A luz da lua refletiu nas lentes dos óculos ao longe. Ao se aproximar, a sombra pronunciou-se:

- Boa noite, Hinata-sama. - disse cordialmete.

- Kabuto Yakushi...

- Então se lembra de mim, não é Hinata-sama?

Como ela poderia esquecer?

Seu olhar perolado captou duas sombras mais a frente. A viagem seria longa, e a noite parecia uma eternidade.

- Vamos indo, Hinata-sama. - começou ele dando-lhe as costas para que ela o seguisse - Há alguém a sua espera.

Antes que começasse a seguí-lo, a Hyuuga contemplou sua vila pela última vez.

Estava deixando para trás sua infância e boa parte de sua adolescência. Deixando seus amigos e sua família. Deixando sua honra. Deixando de ser a kunoichi que sonhou que seria. Seu sonhos tornaram-se pó. Estava deixando sua vida para trás.

As lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. Ela odiava essa parte de agora. Naquele momento, as lágrimas simbolizavam fraqueza. E isso era tudo que ela não queria demonstrar perante aqueles malditos. Mas nada disso a faria voltar atrás. Sua vida fora destruída, mas Hinata Hyuuga não permitirá que vidas sejam destruídas por sua causa! Se tudo dependia de si, ela faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Ao rolar da primeira lágrima, ela virou-se de cabeça erguida.

_- '' Se este é meu destino, então que seja.''_

Konoha ficou para trás.

**_'' Não há como fugir de seu destino... ''_**

* * *

**Primeiramente:**

**ME PERDOEM!!!!**

**Vcs não fazem idéia de como minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo de setembro pra cá!**

**Me sinto um monstro por fazê-los esperar tanto tempo! Sério mesmo!**

**Este capítulo foi MUUUUITO demorado para ser escrito!**

**Ele é meio que decisivo, por isso queria fazê-lo bem-feito!**

**Espero que todos entendam bem a mensagem! ;D**

**O próximo capítulo é um dos mais fortes, e vocês sabem muito bem quem vai aparecer, não é? ;)**

**Gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vcs pelas reviews!**

**Mas uma vez: Desculpem-me!**

**Beiijoos!**

**;***


	4. A Novata

_**Ice Box **_

_**Capítulo 4 - A Novata**_

-

-

-

-

-

_''The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps  
'Til I'm full grown  
Full grown  
Fairy tales don't always  
Have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee  
The dark ahead if I stay''  
_

_-_

_''O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha  
Eu devo dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida  
Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, têm?  
E eu prevejo escuridão a frente se eu ficar''_

_**Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

O curto, porém escaldante deserto ficara para trás há muito tempo. O quarteto agora seguia o rio que cortava o verde daquela colina. Atrás de Kabuto, e com os dois capangas atrás de si, Hinata mirou seu reflexo na água. Não sabia se a garota que via era mercedora de honra ou rejeição. Por mais que fossem boas, suas intenções seriam reconhecidas como traição. Assim como na primeira vez. Pensamentos pesaram sua consciência. Talvez, Sasuke também tivesse motivos para deixar a vila natal, além dos motivos que todos conheciam. Quem sabe. Talvez.

Aproximaram-se de uma cascata de água imensa e subiram o pequeno monte.

- Chegamos. - anunciou Kabuto, e Hinata levantou a cabeça, antes baixa, mirando a imagem sobre o ombro do Yakushi.

Como em sua visão. Lá estava a gloriosa mansão. Como uma fortaleza, ela era envolta por um alto muro de uma pedra escura. Os portões eram tão altos quanto o muro. Ao se aproximarem, eles se abriram, e ao adentrarem, fecharam-se novamente.

Sem dúvidas, a propriedade de Orochimaru era de muito bom gosto. Quem visse, assim como a Hyuuga, não acreditaria que tanto luxo surgiu de dinheiro roubado.

Hinata maravilhou-se com o jardim. Tantas flores, tantas ávores. Era repleto de cerejeiras. Ousou riscar um sorriso ao pensar em como seria um espetáculo ver as flores desabrochando na primavera.

Continuou a seguir Kabuto, que agora adentrava a casa totalmente feita de pedra. Seu interior era ainda mais impressionante. Não haviam móvies. A Hyuuga sentiu-se adentrando numa caverna escura, apenas iluminada por tochas. Mais à frente havia uma escada com degraus largos. Levava ao andar de cima, onde, provavelmente seriam os quartos.

O Yakushi a guiou até uma porta do lado direito da escada. Dispensou os dois capengas e bateu.

- Entre. - autorizou a voz de dentro.

Kabuto a abriu e esticou o braço cordialmente para que Hinata passasse.

- Hinata. - Orochimaru estava sentado atás de uma mesa, repleta de papéis e algumas pastas. Abriu seu sorriso - Como foi a viagem?

Ela nada respondeu. Baixou o olhar, seu maxilar contraído.

- Ora, deve estar exausta não é, minha querida? - a reação da garota o divertiu - Kabuto, - seus olhos não desviaram da garota nem por um minuto - seja gentil e leve a nova moradora até seu quarto.

- Sim, senhor. - sorriu.

- Nos vemos no jantar, Hinata.

Ela nada respondeu. Sequer teve coragem de encará-lo. Apenas saiu da sala.

Hinata o seguiu novamente. Eles subiram as escadas e caminharam até o fim daquele imenso corredor que parecia não ter um fim. Kabuto abriu a última porta, ao final do extenso corredor. A Hyuuga o adentrou. Seu quarto ão era tão grande, mas era aconchegante e confortável.

- O jantar será servido dentro de uma hora. - informou-a - Não se atrese. Orochimaru-sama irá apresentá-la aos outros. - e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ainda de pé e paralisada, a Hyuuga sentiu o coração estremecer dentro do peito. Uma lágrima solitária rolou teimosa. As pérolas analisaram novamente e brevemente o quarto mais uma vez. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada.

O sol já se punha atrás das montanhas. Ela mirou-o pela janela. O pôr-do-sol, apesar de lindo, era triste para Hinata. Um dia se foi. Um, de muitos outros os quais seriam um verdadeiro inferno.

* * *

O sol abandonava Konoha também. A visão dele se pondo pela janela do escritório da Hokage era belíssima. Porém, ninguém o apreciava devidamente. O clima tenso pairou ali o dia inteiro, desde que a falta de Hinata fora tomada pelas enfermeiras logo pela manhã.

- Tsunade-sama.

- Alguma notícia, Shizune?

- Nenhuma.

- E as equipes ANBU não enviaram nenhuma mensagem?

- Duas das cinco mandaram, porém nenhuma delas são favoráveis no momento.

A loira apoiou a cabeça na mão, e o cotovelo no descanço de braço de sua cadeira.

- Maldito Orochimaru... - murmurou - E as equipes 7, 8 e 10?

- Estão fora desde de manhã, assim como a equipe de Gai-san.

- Com tantos ninjas fora, a vila está desprotegida. Não posso permitir que tantos saiam ao mesmo tempo.

- Tsunade-sama, devo enviar mensagens às equipes?

- Não, por enquanto. Não irão me obedecer.

* * *

Ao cair da noite, as equipes se encontraram próximos à fronteira com Suna. Os corpos estavam exuatos e raivosos. O dia inteiro correram contra o tempo para acharem o rastro dela. Seu cheiro. Mas não acharam nada. Nenhuma mísera pista. Podiam estar num caminho completamente errado. Mas não desistiriam.

- Como foram? - perguntou Asuma.

- Nada. - respondeu Gai, suspirou e prosseguiu - Nenhuma pista.

- Nenhum rastro sequer. - completou Shino.

- Devemos pedir ajuda ao Gaara, tô certo!

- Calma lá, Naruto. - começou Kakashi - Precisamos da permissão de Tsunade-sama primeiro.

- Eu concordo com o Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. - pronunciou-se Lee - Creio que Gaara ficaria satisfeito em ajudar.

- Voltem à Konoha. - começou Kurenai - Eu e os outros jounnis vamos à Suna falar com o Kazekage.

- Sem chance, Kurenai-sensei! - exclamou Kiba - Nós vamos, sim!

- Kiba, não é hora para você começar a me desobede...

- Kurenai, - interrompeu Asuma - Acho que deveríamos retornar à Konoha e deixar isso com os garotos.

A sensei suspirou pesadamente. Fechou os olhos e esperou a raiva passar.

- Tudo bem. - sedeu - Mas não façam absolutamente nada sem nos comunicar primeiro. Entendido? - advertiu, autoritária.

Uns assentiram, outros respoderam que sim. Logo os jounnins rumaram de volta à vila, deixando que os jovens seguissem à Suna.

No caminho, Tenten e Lee aproximaram-se de Neji, que desde o começo da missão, nada falou:

- Neji? - tentou a morena.

- Tem de aguentar firme. - disse-lhe o sombracelhudo - Estamos com você. - encorajaou-o.

- Sim. Nós vamos te ajudar a trazê-la de volta. Mas se você não falar com a gente, não podemos fazer nada. - insistiu a de coques.

O maxilar do Hyuuga estava rígido. Avançou à frente dos dois e murmurou:

- Obrigado.

Um pouco atrás, Naruto e Sakura observavam Shino e Kiba, montado em Akamaru, um pouco mais à frente deles. O Uzumaki, assim como a Haruno, não desejariam essa dor à ninguém. Uma dor que atacava o inteiror do peito pronfudamente.

- Eles estão sentindo o que vocês sentiram, e ainda sentem... - começou Sai - Não é?

A dupla mirou o desenhista por um momento.

- É, Sai. - afirmou a rósea.

- E... é ruim?

Sakura baixou o olhar, enquanto Naruto franzia o cenho, num misto de tristeza e raiva:

- Você não faz idéia. - o loiro respondeu friamente.

* * *

Sua mente não estava preparada para aquilo. Definitivamente, não! Como uma ninja disciplinada como ela poderia encarar tantos malfeitores, assassinos, mercenários? Seu estômago dava cambalhotas desconfortáveis dentro de si. Gemeu sentindo aquele incômodo, mas tinha de seguir em frente. Não queria se atrasar e criar motivos para que Orochimaru a castigasse de alguma forma.

Preparou seu estômago, respirou fundo e abriu apenas uma fresta na porta. Olhou em volta. Pensou em usar o Byakugan, mas tinha medo da dor. Ouviu vozes se afastando, mas pôde ouvir seu sobrenome numa frase: ''Fiquei sabendo que é um Hyuuga.''

Estremeceu. Esperou que as vozes sumissem completamente e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhando pelo corredor, mais a frente ela ouviu vozes novamente, mas dessa vez, eram muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Quantas pessoas? Umas dez? Vinte?

- Perdida?

Ela seria capaz de gritar. Virou-se rapidamente e as pérolas arregaladas de susto recoheceram Kabuto.

- A assustei? - perguntou riscando um sorriso.

Hinata irrigeceu o maxilar. Sentiu tanta raiva do jeito com o qual Kabuto se divertia naquele momento, que seria capaz de esbofeteá-lo.

- Venha comigo. - ficou à frente dela - Todos já estão à sua espera.

Ela respirou fundo e o seguiu. Caminharam pelo extenso corredor, e quando alcansaram o final dele, dando para o começo da escada, ele virou-se para a Hyuuga:

- Espere aqui até que te chamem.

E a deixou, seguindo até as escadas. Hinata ouviu seus passos nos degraus.

Por um minuto, teve o ímpeto de fugir correndo para longe. Prometeu a si mesma que correria até as pernas não a sustentarem mais. Mas de que adiantaria? Orochimaru a seguiria.

Kabuto aproximou-se de Orochimaru, que estava ao topo da escada e lhe sorriu, como um sinal. O Sannin chamou a atenção para si e começou:

- Como todos já devem saber, a casa terá mais uma moradora. - enfatizou as palavras femininas, resultando em murmúrios e cochichos - Deêm as boas-vindas à nossa nova companheira. Venha, querida.

Ao ouvir o chamado, Hinata engoliu em seco e pôz-se a caminhar, ficando ao lado de Orochimaru. Com a cabeça baixa, seu corpo já era analisado por todos ali presentes. Quando sentiu a curiosidade lhe perturbar, ousou analisar o lugar.

Pausa.

O mundo parou de girar. Sua garganta estava tão seca como a areia do deserto. Nunca vira tantos criminosos juntos. Passavam de dez ou de vinte. Seus olhos, já acostumados à análise, eram realmente capazes de contar umas cem pessoas, aproximadamente. Homenes e mulheres. Garotos e garotas.

Quando ergueu completamente a cabeça, e seu rosto não se escondia mas nas sombras, iniciaram-se os gracejos e os assobios por parte dos garotos.

As bochechas queimaram e ela se encolheu.

- Sejam amáveis e tentem ser educados. - começou o Sannin, irônico - Não queremos que a herdeira da liderança do Clã Hyuuga sinta-se desconfortável, não é mesmo?

Ele tinha de dar tantas informações?

- Mais uma da realeza! - ouviu-se o deboche.

A Hyuuga sentia-se inojada de si própria. Como uma ninja disciplinada e, acima de tudo, fiel como ela, fora se meter num problema de tais proporções?! Seu coração doía. Já não suportava a hiperatividade de seu estômago, e já não suportava os gracejos. De repente, a voz de Orochimaru a libertou de seus devaneios:

- Ora, ora, você não se importa nem um pouco em ser pontual, - os olhares direcionaram-se à grande porta da entrada da mansão. Apenas uma sombra aproximava-se sem pressa. Seu corpo fora iluminado pela luz das tochas uns passos depois - não é mesmo, Sasuke?

Quando finalmente o rosto fora iluminado, os orbes negros foram reconhecidos. Eles varreram o local parando sobre orbes claros e arregalados.

Novamente, o ônix e a pérola se encontraram.

Não havia palavras para descrever a frieza daquele olhar. Um vazio profundo e torturante. A dona das pérolas sentiu-se cair num buraco-negro. Tão intenso, mas tão frio. Seu coração gelou dentro do peito. Não batia mais.

E ao pensar em como aquela pessoa trouxe sofrimento à Naruto. Sua garganta estava ainda mais seca. Queria correr. A sensação não era prazerosa. A expressão dele era tão indiferente, mas ela ainda pode capturar um ar de surpresa, e certo descontentamento. Com certeza, sua presença ali não era esperada, e muito menos, desejada por ele.

- Você? - apenas isso saiu dos lábios do Uchiha.

A Hyuuga estremeceu. A voz masculina e rude a revoltou profundamente. Sasuke desapareceu de onde estava, surgindo ao pé da escada logo em seguida:

- O que faz aqui? - quiz saber, e não se importou de utilizar uma voz mais suave e educada.

- Sasuke, não seja indelicado com a moça. - ironizou o Sannin ao lado de Hinata.

O Uchiha pareceu querer rir, mas limitou-se a um sorriso torto e sarcacástico:

- Apenas não sei o que uma mimada como ela faz num covil de criminosos.

As pérolas aregalaram-se, ainda mais revoltadas.

- Como se atreve a...

- Crianças. - interrompeu Orochimaru - Não briguem logo no reecontro. Vocês foram colegas durante muito tempo, não foram?

Os dois herdeiros se encaravam. Hinata, revoltada. E Sasuke, parecia não sentir nada, nem ao menos raiva. Claro que ela não esperava um ''Bem vinda!'' por parte de Sasuke Uchiha, mas ele poderia pelo menos ser educado, e um pouco gentil com sua dor. Ele sentiu o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento tão horrível, mas a garota logo percebeu que esses tipos de acontecimentos poderiam desencadiar sentimentos diferentes nas pessoas. Entristeceu-se ao pensar que Sasuke não sentiu-se mal por abandonar Konoha.

- O jantar está servido.

Logo que Kabuto informou, todas aquelas pessoas direcionaram-se à pontos diferentes. Hinata imaginou que naquele lugar ninguém se importava muito em se sentar à uma mesa. Não que fizesse alguma questão em participar de uma refeição com qualquer um daqueles criminosos. Nem mesmo com Orochimaru ou Kabuto, tampouco com Sasuke.

Esperou que todos se afastassem e sorrateiramente seguiu o caminho de volta para seus aposentos, torcendo para que não encontrasse ninguém no caminho.

- Não sente fome? - perguntou Kabuto metros atrás de si.

- Não. - ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Está com medo daquelas pessoas?

Ela virou-se para encará-lo:

- Não é da sua conta! - exclamou e retomou seu caminho de volta ao quarto, deixando o Yakushi com um sorriso malicioso riscado nos lábios finos.

Quando alcançou o meio do correrdor, pôz-se a correr. Ao finalmente chegar à porta, abriu-a bruscamente e se jogou para dentro do aposento. Bateu as costas contra a porta já fechada, e deixou seu corpo deslizar por ela, libertando também as lágrimas. Seu mundo desmoronou.

Tão longe de casa. Tão frágil. Tão fraca. Tão sozinha. E agora era tarde para voltar atrás. Tarde demais para pedir ajudar àqueles nunca lhe negariam nada. O arrependimento a pertubava agora. Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de escolher ou não tornar-se aprendiz de Orochimaru. Se Konoha depende de sua permanência naquele lugar, que seja. Se sua história já não seria mais escrita pela própira Hyuuga, ao menos, ela poderia se orgulhar de estar sendo uma verdadeira kunoichi de Konoha.

Mas o sentimento de deslealdade não parou de esfaquear seu coração. Sangrando por dentro. Isso doía tanto. Sentia-se infiel à todos aqueles que a amavam, e que ela amava. Hinata não queria fazer isso, não queria. Quando fechava seus olhos, era como se os visse, culpando-a, julgando-a. Por todo o sofrimento e preocupação que causou. Mesmo sabendo que nada seria como antes, ela ainda não se conformava com a história de sua vida. Queria poder mudar tudo isso. Mas como? Se ao menos os tivesse por perto, pelo menos um deles, tudo seria mais fácil. A dor seria compartilhada, amenizada.

Espere! Em que ela estava pensando? Como sou egoísta, pensou. Querendo que um de seus preciosos amigos passasse por todo aquele pesadelo sem fim.

Tombou a cabeça para trás, a batendo na porta, e sorriu amargamente. Quem nunca teve problemas? Quem nunca, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não sentiu vontade de jogar tudo para o ar e sair correndo? Era pedir muito ser feliz? Ela estava sendo mimada e infatil por apenas querer ser feliz?

Permaneceu naquela posição por mais tempo que imaginara. Quando voltou a si, a noite já parecia alta. Não percebeu que apenas a luz do luar iluminava seu novo quarto. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade e direcionou-se à janela. Apoiou as mãos no peitoral da mesma e pôz-se a admirar o céu estrelado. Ficou boquiaberta com todos aqueles pontos brilhantes acima de si. Aquela visão lhe trouxe, por incrível que pareça, certa paz. Seu espírito aliviou-se profundamente com tamanha perfeição. Tão sereno. Tão belo. Um pequeno sorriso riscou-se, e logo após uma estrela cadente passar diante de seus olhos, seu sorriso alargou-se. Lembrou-se de que sempre lhe disseram que quando uma estrela dessas passa, um pedido deveria ser feito. Fechou os olhos e desejou que tudo voltasse ao normal. Ao abrí-los novamente, o sorriso da Hyuuga foi murchando lentamente. Como se ela mesma não acreditasse em nada disso. Sentiu-se infantil por sonhar que um dia tudo seria como antes fora. Mas se sonhar ainda lhe era permitido, por que não sonhar?

* * *

O Uchiha caminhava em círculos na frente da mesa do escritório de Orochimaru.

- Isso tudo deve-se à presença de Hinata nesta casa, Sasuke?

- Por quê a trouxe? - pausou os passos incertos e encarou o Sannin, revoltado - Por quê Hinata Hyuuga?

- O que tem contra ela?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa garota. Se ela está aqui, isso significa que ela é valiosa para algum plano seu. Estou mentindo?

- Não, não está. - confirmou o mais velho, riscando um sorriso - Sabe muito bem que tudo que me conveniente, não deixo livre.

- E como nada disso me interessa, quero que ela se dane.

O mais novo pôz-se a caminhar em direção à porta:

- Ao menos deveria ser gentil e guiá-la neste lugar. - sugeriu, irônico - Sendo uma novata, não creio que esteja muito confiante.

O Uchiha sorriu malicioso e virou-se para mirar seu mestre:

- Acho que deixarei a diversão para os outos. - reforçou seu sorriso sádico, chegando a tomar um ar de maldade - Eles a farão descobrir como este lugar pode o inferno.

* * *

**_Este capítulo nem demorou u.ú_**

**_rsrs_**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

**_Bom, minhas aulas começaram hoje (02/02), por isso temo que alguns capítulos serão mais frequentes se forem curtos. _**

**_Postei esse antes, e agora irei postar o sétimo de ''Sina Apaixonante'' em breve. _**

**_Muuuuuuuuuuuuitíssimo obrigada por TODAS as reviews! _**

**_Fico tão feliz quando vocês comentam, e isso me estimula à melhorar por vocês *-*_**

**_Beeeijoos!_**


	5. Aura

_**Ice Box**_

_**Capítulo 5 - Aura**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_''Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away _

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo''_

_-_

_''Querido, eu posso sentir a tua aura,  
Vou rezar para que ela não desapareça. _

_Eu posso sentir a sua aura  
Eu posso ver a sua aura''_

_**Halo - Beyoncé**_

-

-

-

-

-

Não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser esperar. Gaara já estava consciente de todo o ocorrido e lhes deu sua palavra. Iria mobilizar Suna inteira se fosse necessário. Hinata voltaria para Konoha.

Quando Neji, Naruto, Shino e Kiba saíram de dentro do escritório do Kazekage, os outros amontoaram-se em torno deles, todos curiosos e acima de tudo, esperançosos:

- Ele irá nos ajudar, certo? - perguntou Ino exasperada, antes que qualquer outro o fizesse antes.

- Sim. - respondeu Shino.

Alguns suspiros foram ouvidos.

- E o que estamos esperando? - começou Naruto - Estamos dando bobeira desse jeito! Tô certo!

- Ei, ei, apressadinho. - todos miraram o dono da voz masculina, que dobrava a curva daquele corredor acompanhado pela irmã loira - Não vão conseguir muita coisa se saírem pelo deserto a uma hora dessas.

- Kankurou! - exclamou Lee, com um sorriso.

- Temari! - fora a vez de Sakura, Tenten e Ino exclamarem e irem ao encontro da amiga.

Kankurou aproximou-se dos meninos, lhes sorriu brevemente, como um cumprimento, que fora retribuído por poucos, e já sabia porque:

- Sinto muito por Hinata. - começou - Mas tenham fé no Gaara.

Agora sim, Naruto e boa parte dos companheiros lhe riscaram um fraco, porém sincero e satisfeito sorriso. Enquanto isso, na rodinha das garotas:

- Meninas, eu já soube de Hinata. - Temari disse, seu tom tristonho.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender... - começou Sakura.

- Mas tudo irá ficar bem! - Temari sorriu, esperando consolá-las de alguma forma - Gaara não vai descansar enquanto ela não voltar sã e salva.

A tentativa da kunoichi da areia não fora totalmente em vão. As três kunoichis da folha riscaram sorrisos miúdos.

O Kazekage surgiu pela porta de seu escritório e deparou-se com todos os amigos do lado de fora. Não sorriu. Ainda não tinha esse hábito. É difícil mudar, e muito. Ninguém se irritava, pois sabiam que ele estava se esforçando. Sempre se esforçava.

Os meninos o cumprimentaram, como todo adolescente faria. O Sabaku ficou um pouco envergonhado. Afinal, nunca fora tão liberal.

Naquele momento, Gaara considerava-se querido. A sensação era realmente muito agradável. Lamentou por apenas uma pessoa não estar junto dele e dos outros.

* * *

- Eu sabia que vocês teriam problemas com desobediência por parte deles. - a Hokage sorriu de lado, derrotada - Que problema.

- E isso está começando a me irritar profundamente. - começou Kurenai - E Kiba é o pior de todos! Ele nunca desobedeceu uma só ordem minha! Agora só falta o Shino resolver seguir o exemplo do parceiro dele.

- Acalma-se, Kurenai. - pediu Tsunade - Eles não fazem por mal.

A sensei suspirou:

- Eu sei. - mirou um ponto qualquer no chão, para depois mirar novamente a loira a sua frente - Mas precisam compreender que agirem por si sós não adiantará nada.

A conversa entre as duas ninjas fora interrompida por batidas na porta do escritório de Tsunade, que autorizou a entrada dos visitantes:

- Tsunade-sama, - começou Kakashi - recebemos uma mensagem de Suna.

- O Kazekage nos ajudará a encontrar o esconderijo de Orochimaru. - completou Asuma.

- Eles conseguiram! - finalizou Gai, sorrindo.

* * *

Finalmente pôde se livrar daquela maldita caneta! Finalmente assinara o último maldito documento importante. Sua irritação não era maior pois sabia que todos os seus amigos já descansavam em seus quartos provisórios. O ruivo levantou-se após bufar, exausto. Lhe disseram que ser um líder era difícil. Mas ninguém lhe avisou que passaria o resto da vida assinando aqueles documentos.

Tratou de afastar-se o mais rápido possível de sua mesa entulhada de papéis, caminhando diretamente para a porta. Fez o caminho pelos corredores, e quando chegou a um dos tantos cruzamentos, resolveu pegar o caminho oposto ao seu quarto. Antes de descansar, queria ver a noite. As estrelas estariam explêndidas naquele céu, e não queria perder isso por nada.

Chegando ao terraço, constatou que as estrelas estavam brilhando intensamente, enquanto uma brisa fresca esvoaçava as curtas madeixas rosadas mais à frente.

- Ainda acordada?

A rósea virou-se, um tanto supresa:

- Kazekage-sama!

- Por favor, - começou ele - não suporto mais isso. Apenas Gaara.

Ela assentiu com um sorriso. Não sabia ao certo, mas aquele sorriso de Sakura o pertubou um pouco ao desaparecer.

- Sente-se bem? - perguntou o ruivo aproxiamando-se.

- Sim. É só... - ela pausou, procurando palavras - Acho que é o estresse.

- Entendo. - mas na verdade não entendia bem.

Sakura voltou sua atenção novamente às estrelas, Gaara fez o mesmo, agora ao lado da Haruno.

- É egoísmo de minha parte dizer que Naruto e eu estamos mais afetados somente pelo fato de estar acontecendo tudo de novo. Mas é muito difícil encarar a mesma situação e... - fez uma pausa.

Gaara a esperou terminar. Por um momento, teve certeza de que ela estava retendo algo dentro de si.

- E...?

- E fracassar mais uma vez... - encarou os orbes verdes-água, enquanto sua esmeraldas brilhavam anunciando as lágrimas.

- Fracassar? - a rósea estranhou a palavra vinda do Kazegake - Mas vocês nem ao menos começaram. Como pode dizer que já fracassaram? - e riscou um sorriso quase imperceptível, nem mesmo ele notou que havia um sorriso em seu lábios.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar que ouvira palavras positivas de Gaara no Sabaku. O Kazegake! Aquele que desconhecia o que a própria Sakura sempre teve o prazer de conviver: amizade e amor. Quando será que ele dizia coisas assim? Será que já encorajou seus irmãos daquela forma? Seria Sakura... a primeira?

- O que foi? - perguntou ele estranhando o silêncio repentino da rósea, seu raro sorriso desapareceu.

- N-não é nada. É só que... - não sabia se deveria dizer-lhe o que passava por sua mente, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza - Gaara, eu consegui ver a sua... a sua aura.

- A minha... a minha aura? Do que está falando?

As esmeraldas novamente voltaram-se para o céu. A imagem da senhora Haruno veio à mente da garota:

- Minha mãe sempre me disse, que quando alguém pratica algo bom e sorri por isso, ela transparece sua aura.

- Transparece a aura? - o ruivo estava um tanto confuso - E eu... eu fiz isso?

- Fez! - sorriu a Haruno. Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até a porta por onde ela e Gaara haviam chegado até ali - E sabe de uma coisa? - parou com a mão espalmada sobre a madeira.

O ruivo apenas arregalou os olhos diante da garota:

- Vou rezar para que ela nunca desapareça. - sorriu docemente e desapareceu pela porta.

O Kazegake virou-se novamente para o céu. Sem dúvidas, as palavras da kunoichi rosada adentraram-no fortemente, como uma flecha antingindo seu peito. Mas a ferida não doía, apenas proporcionava uma pressão. Tal pressão o assustava, pois ele não sabia o que era. Sua mente e seu coração guerreavam por algo. Mas o quê? A mente estava embaralhada. O coração acelerado. As mãos inquietas. Algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado!

- _''O que está acontecendo?''_ - pensava ele - '_'É como se algo faltasse. Algo que somente agora percebi não possuir.''_

O que seria?

* * *

A noite tornava-se dia. A Lua despedia-se, enquanto o Sol reclamava seu posto. Pela janela, os raios invadiam seu novo quarto e atingiam levemente seu rosto. Contorceu-se um pouco para depois espreguiçar-se. Chegou a riscar um sorriso por sentir o Sol. Abriu os olhos e, pouco a pouco, seu sorriso foi desaparecendo.

_- '' Pensei estar em casa.''_

Mas Hinata não estava em casa.

* * *

Não havia um só resquício de ordem naquele imenso salão. Alguns subordinados ainda tomavam café, enquanto outros apenas mantinham-se lá para ocupar espaço.

Era irritante ter que compartilhar de tanto barulho logo pela manhã. Por este motivo, Sasuke nunca passava por perto do salão de manhã. Preferia vagar pelo esconderijo, e de preferência, sem nenhum estorvo o seguindo, ou seja, sem ninguém por perto.

* * *

Estava indecisa. Sair de seu quarto poderia ser um erro terrível. Até porque, não fazia a mínima questão de reconhecer aquele terrítório. Sua pretenção era de sair dali o mais rápido possível, porém não alimentava essa esperança. Seu coração ainda não havia cicratrizado. E talvez nunca cicatrizaria. E no momento, desesperava-se, pois não havia porque viver. Não havia um motivo, não havia um objetivo. Por mais que o desejo de retornar ao lar fosse forte e vivo dentro de si, era apenas um desejo, sem motivação.

Lar...

Quando Hinata poderia chamar um lugar de lar novamente? Definitivamente, aquele lugar nunca seria sua casa. E o que poderia fazer ao não ser conviver com aquilo?

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Caminhou pelo extenso corredor e desceu vagarosamente pelas escadas. No meio da escadaria, ouviu as vozes. Muitas vozes, muitas informações para processar. Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um estrondo vindo do salão. Apertou com firmeza o corrimão quando ouviu as vozes praguejando, grintando desaforos mal-educados. Era uma briga, com certeza. E tudo piorou quando alguém veio correndo, saindo do salão. Como seu cérebro não agia, suas pernas resolveram tomar a inicativa. Correndo, voltou a subir as escadas e correu pelo corredor. Com medo de que a alcaçassem, nem percebeu quando passou direto pela porta de seu quarto. Quando se deu conta, pensou em voltar e se trancar, mas a sombra de seu perseguidor projetou-se na parede perto da escada. Dobrou a curva e abriu a primeira porta que encontrou, que revelou uma escada em formato de caracol em meio ao escuro.

Jurava que podia ouvir os ''tum-tum'' de seu coração frenético. Ouviu os passos do lado de fora, e logo após, um praguejo. Novamente os passos, e estavam se afastando agora. Tombou a cabeça para trás e suspirou silenciosamente, deslisando o corpo pela porta.

- Mas que inferno. - repreendeu-se logo após dizer tais palavras. Abriu novamente os olhos, que miraram curiosos a escada a sua frente. Levantou-se e pisou o primeiro degrau inclinando-se para ver o que tinha lá em cima. - _'' Aonde isso vai dar? '' _- pensou.

Juntou a pouca coragem que possuía no momento e subiu mais um degrau. E subiu mais outro. E nesse ritmo, devagar e temeroso, foi subindo. No meio da escada, seus olhos cerraram-se instintivamente ao sentirem a luz ficando cada vez mais forte. Ao final de seu trajeto, seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a luz.

Hinata estava agora, num lugar mal iluminado. Apenas uma janela mediana proporcionava a tal luz. As paredes de pedra pareciam ainda mais escuras ali, e era um pouco frio. Caminhou vagarosamnte por aquele pequeno caminho. Dobrou uma curva e suas pérolas arregalaram-se ao finalmente encontrar algo naquele lugar tão escondido.

* * *

O loiro estava inquieto, assim como Kiba. Todos estavam reunidos na entrada de Suna, apenas esperando por Gaara.

- Por quê ele tem que demorar tanto? - Naruto quebrou o silêncio - Precisamos começar logo, tô certo!

- Naruto, - começou Sakura, como sempre o repreendendo - ele é o Kazegake, não pode deixar sua vila sem resolver os problemas!

- Que tipo de probelmas?! Temos uma emergência aqui, Sakura-chan! Isso sim é um problema!

- Quando for o Hokage, - a voz vinha de trás deles - terá de lidar com todos esses contratempos.

- Gaara! Finalmente! - exclamou o loiro. A frase do ruivo não lhe passou por desapercebida. Sorriu por ouví-la de Gaara.

- Naruto já estava arrancando os cabelos de tanta anciedade. - comentou Ino.

- O importante é que conseguiu chegar. - começou Neji pondo um fim na perda de tempo - Agora vamos nos concentrar na missão.

Três grupos foram formados. Grupo 1: Naruto, Sakura, Neji e Gaara. Grupo 2: Kiba e Akamaru, Shino, Temari, Ino e Sai. Grupo 3: Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee e Kankurou. O primeiro grupo, liderado por Gaara, vasculharia o deserto. O segundo, liderado por Temari, iriam em direção ao sul com destino às proximidaes da fronteira. E o último grupo, teria Kankurou como líder, e se direcionariam para o leste.

- Nos reencontraremos neste mesmo lugar daqui à dois dias. Nenhum dia a mais. - dizia o Kazegake, com firmeza - Se os três grupos não estiverem reunidos, será um sinal de algo fora do planejado aconteceu. Então, não se atrasem.

Assentiram e despediram-se.

* * *

As correntes, com seu início saindo da parede de pedra, eram grossas e fortes. Em seu final, havia uma coleira suficientemente grande para envolver o pescoço peludo da graciosa criatura. Seu pelo alaranjado era detalhadamente enfeitado por listras negras e graciosamente desordenadas.

Hinata assistia a repiração calma daquele tigre adormecido à sua frente. Era grande, bem grande. Até um pouco maior que Akamaru. Ousou dar apenas um passo à diante para mirá-lo. Neste momento, as pequenas orelhas movimentaram-se para o alto, e um par de olhos cor de mel pousaram sobre Hinata, que congelou. O animal pôz-se de pé vagarosamente enquanto a Hyuuga tentava não se movimentar. Como prevera, ele era realmente maior que Akamaru, e talvez mais forte. O animal não tirava os olhos da garota. Só quando o tigre deu um passo à frente, pôde perceber algo felpudo surgir de trás da enorme pata traseira. Um filhote. Ao contrário do adulto, o pequeno tigre não estava acorrentado. Hinata deu um passo incerto para trás, e o filhote veio ao seu encontro, tropeçando em suas próprias patinhas peludas. A Hyuuga sorriu docemente quando sentiu-o arranhar levemente seu tornozelo. Abaixou-se e acariciou levemente a cabecinha dele. Ao levantar-se novamente, o pegou no colo e quase o derrubou no chão quando ouviu um estrondo muito perto de si. Tal estrondo saíra da bocarra de um segundo tigre adulto que enfezou-se ao ver o filhote no colo de Hinata. Ela afastou-se rapidamente. E, longe o suficiente, assistia o tigre, ainda maior que o primeiro, jogar-se para frente na tentativa de arrebentar as correntes.

- Rajah, chega!

E com um rosnado, o felino cessou e pôz-se novamente às quatro patas.

Hinata procurou pelo dono da voz que aquietara a fera. E dentre a escuridão, o par de olhos ônix se fez novamente presente e intenso.

Sasuke aproximou-se calmente da garota, que ainda tinha o filhote nos braços.

- Ele apenas quer o filhote.

A garota, ainda atordoada, mirou a ferinha em seus braços, que logo jogou-se no chão, caindo sobre as quatro patas. Ele foi caminhando alegremente em direção ao par de felinos adultos, buscando um carinho no menor deles.

Só então pôde notar:

- Aquele ali é fêmea... - sua voz feminina saiu num sussurro.

- Sim. E costuma ser bem mais educada. - neste momento, o macho ronronou alto. O moreno Uchiha virou as costa para Hinata e já ia sumindo em meio à escuridão novamente.

- C-como... por quê eles estão aqui?

- Como chegou aqui? - ele nem ao menos a respondeu, simplesmente lhe fez uma outra pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que voltava-se novamente para ela.

- E-eu não sei. Eu apenas entrei.

- Huh, - fez ele alongando um dos cantos dos lábios - devia tomar mais cuidado com as portas que abre neste esocnderijo. Pode acabar fincando presa em uma das masmorras.

- Eu me viro.

- Veremos. - e desapareceu.

Viu-se sozinha, irritada e com apenas uma família de tigres a observando. Caminhou pelo corredor, tendo de conter seus passos raivosos e, antes de dobrar a curva, virou-se para mirar o macho deitando-se ao lado de sua fêmea, e o filhote, procurando alimento em meio a pelagem branca do peito de sua mãe. Riscou um doce sorriso e pôz-se a caminhar de volta ao caos.

* * *

**_Acho que eu já estou começando a ficar muito chata pedindo tantas desculpas pela demora. _**

**_Desculpem!_**

**_Primeiro ano não é mole!_**

**_Então, pessoal;_**

**_tá aí o cap 5 que fiz com muito amor para vocês._**

**_Neste capítulo conhecemos a família de tigres que Sasuke mantém escondidos._**

**_Qual será a história deles, hein?_**

**_Será que o Sasuke vai contar pra Hinata? hoho'_**

**_E outro destaque, está no momento Gaara/Sakura, né?_**

**_Decidi que este será o segundo casal da fic, e estou dedicando Gaara/Sakura para minha irmã DoraDelacour. (Te Amo )_**

**_Bom, pessoal;_**

**_espero que estejam curtindo a fic, pois a estou escrevendo com muito amor._**

**_E em breve, mais capítulos de ''Sina Apaixonante'' também._**

**_REVIEWS!!!!_**

**_Beeijoos ;*_**


	6. Querido Deus

_**Ice Box**_

**_Capítulo 6 - Querido Deus_**

**_-_**

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
to hold her when I'm not around,  
when I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

_-_

_Querido Deus, a única coisa que eu te peço é  
Pra cuidar dela quando eu não estiver por perto,  
Quando eu estiver muito longe  
Nós todos precisamos daquela pessoa que pode ser verdadeira pra você  
Mas eu a deixei quando a encontrei  
E agora eu gostaria de ter ficado  
Pois estou sozinho e cansado  
Estou sentindo sua falta mais uma vez, oh não  
Mais uma vez_

Dear God - Avanged Sevenfold

-

O segundo dia se passou e nenhuma pista fora encontrada. O sol, fonte de calor intenso do deserto, dera lugar à lua, o tornando mais suportável. O grupo liderado por Gaara vasculhou cuidadosamente a área desértica, sem sucesso. Pediram informações às caravanas de comerciantes que passavam, mas ninguém viu nada de anormal na região. E agora, à noite, seus corpos refletiam o cansaço extremo. A aflição formara um buraco extenso no peito, e não havia nenhuma maneira de ser parcialmente preenchido sem uma pista.

* * *

Os corredores daquele lugar não eram nem de longe mais seguros à noite, mas não poderia morrer dentro do quarto. Hinata saiu a passos cuidadosos quando um grupo se afastou de sua porta. Fez o caminho conhecido até as escadas e as desceu, e ao chegar no andar de baixo, teve uma imensa vontade de voltar correndo para seu qaurto e se trancar novamente, mas não o faria. Se era ali onde teria de viver, acostumaria-se com o clima tenso de que poderia morrer apenas por respirar num covil de ninjas patifes.

Os olhares sobre si queimavam. Sem seu comando, seus ombros encolheram-se quando um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. As pérolas vasculharam o lugar encontrando olhos maliciosos, invejosos, desdenhosos. De qualquer maneira, sua presença incomodava. Quando viu as imensas portas abertas, seguiu caminho até o lado de fora.

No céu estrelado, a lua cheia era a rainha. Estava enorme e linda. Hinata caminhou um pouco mais, embrenhando-se entre as árvores da pequena floresta daquele imenso jardim. O laguinho dentro desta floresta era cristalino e as flores que flutuavam sobre as águas emanavam um perfume quase inpercepítvel. Sentou-se apoiada num dos troncos e ali ficou. Inspirou o ar da noite com prazer e ao expirar, um sorriso suave surgiu em seus lábios.

O vento soprou suave e agradável. Do alto de uma árvore, uma folha desprendeu-se. Voou e caiu em seu colo. Mirou-a durante um tempo e a pegou delicadamente. Sentiu-se como aquela pequena folha. Uma desgarrada.

- Será alguém está pensando em mim?

* * *

Saíra da barraca há muito tempo atrás. Não queria acordar os companheiros com sua inquietude. Queria ficar sozinho. Precisava ficar sozinho. Sempre fora do tipo que pensava que se a mente não está ocupada, ela acaba te controlando de uma maneira perigosa. Dando espaço à atitutes impesadas e irresponsáveis. Esta fase estava no ápice e temia agir de modo errado e estragar tudo. Não sentia-se como o Neji de sempre. Sua mente estava bagunçada e terrivelmente vulnerável, propícia à idéias e pensamentos, que, normalmente, evitaria. Um filme passava-se diante de seus olhos e por mais que quisesse, até mesmo se gritasse, ele não iria parar.

O Hyuuga estava sentado, recostado à uma rocha, seu braço apoiado em uma das pernas dobradas. Seu olhar perdido o denunciava completamente. Pensava nela. Esta noite, a imagem da prima estava mais presente do que normalmente está. Prometeu a si mesmo que não importaria quanto tempo passasse, se iriam encontrá-la ou não, faria de tudo para não esquecer seu rosto, seu sorriso, sua voz. Desesperou-se por uns segundos quando o timbre da voz de Hinata fora esquecido. Afinal, já fazia um tempo. Esforçou-se ao máximo, buscando no fundo de sua memória os momentos em que esteve com ela, falando com ela. Com sua voz doce, saindo de seus lábios como uma linda melodia. Conseguiu! A voz dela agora falava em sua mente, o chamando com a aquela gentileza e suavidade.

Agora seu coração estava doente. Doente de saudades e de desesperanças. Neji sentia-se fraco demais para continuar às vezes, pois temia nunca levá-la de volta para casa. Temia nunca mais vê-la. Nunca foi bom com sentimentos e se não se contrangia por admitir, afinal, ninguém é tão bom nesse aspecto, nem mesmo Naruto que era movido por pura emoção. Há muito o Hyuuga travava uma difícil batalha interna, desde o dia em que admitiu para si mesmo que o que realmente sentia por sua prima não era apenas amizade, muito menos amor fraterno. Se era mesmo amor, ele não sabia, só sabia que precisava protegê-la com tudo o que tinha, mantê-la à salvo fisíca e emocinalmente. Ninguém o ensinou sobre amor e sentimentos, por isso conservava sua frieza, já que havia algo que era uma das poucas coisas com as quais Hyuuga Neji não sabia lidar. E o desaparecimento de Hinata eram uma dessas coisas. Não sabia ficar sem ela. E não suportava pensar que ela estava desprotegida à mercê dos caprichos de Orochimaru.

Nunca fora uma pessoa religiosa e culpava-se por isso nesse momento, pois se houvesse alguém com um Byakugan ainda mais amplo, com o poder de ver todo o mundo lá de cima, essa era a hora de lhe pedir por Hinata. Pedir que a proteja enquanto não estivesse por perto, que a console enquanto estiver sozinha. Que a ajude a ser forte para superar as dificuldades e que sua mente esteja focada em voltar para casa. E lhe suplicar para que ela não o esqueça. Que pense em Neji quando se sentir mal. Que o idealize ao seu lado, a protegendo de sua tristeza.

Suplicando para que a encontre.

* * *

O filhote estava hiperativo desde que o sol se pôs. Já devia estar cansado, mas não estava. Aquela criaturinha o lembrava muito de uma outra criatura que também produzia muita energia. Sentado no peitoril da janela, Sasuke a observava há muito tempo. Ela já estava sonolenta e se ficasse mais um pouco dormiria ali mesmo.

- Essa Hyuuga é muito fraca.

A atenção do Uchiha fora chamada pelo ronronar de Rajah. O andar de baixo estava agitado, e isso Sasuke também sentiu. O filhote correu para perto dos tigres adultos acorrentados e a fêmea o acariciou com a cabeça. Rajah, ainda deitado, ficou mais atento. Após asssitir à ação dos felinos, Sasuke mirou novamente Hinata pela janela, que havia se posiconado de pé, ela também percebeu algo e já estava preparada para qualquer coisa. Apesar do escuro e sem ativar o Sharingan, o Uchiha percebeu os vultos dirigindo-se ao centro da pequena floresta, onde Hinata estava.

* * *

Seus sentidos aguçaram-se imediatamente. Já de pé e com seu Byakugan ativado, ela mantinha-se atenta a todos os ruídos. Virou-se e sua linhagem já acusava um grupo de sete pessoas, todas vindas de diferentes direções, e entendeu que a intenção era a encurralar.

- Não vai funcionar. - ela disse para si mesma, posicionando-se para atacar ao estilo Hyuuga.

O primeiro movimento do inimigo veio da escuridão, uma kunai consideravelmente maior do que as que Hinata costumava usar. Desvencilhou-se com facilidade do primeiro ataque e esperou atenta ao próximo, sendo surpreendida por um jutsu de estilo raio, o qual desviou com certa dificuldade por não esperar esse tipo de ataque. O terceiro golpe exigiu que os inimigos se revelassem à ela, que tomou distância e se posicionou novamamente. Haviam mesmo sete pessoas e apenas duas eram mulheres. A minoria tinha a idade de Hinata, mas isso não a intimidou. Há muito tornara-se uma ninja mais poderosa, apesar da mania de Neji, Kiba, Shino, e até Akamaru, de protegê-la em todos os momentos, tendo assim poucas oportunidades de mostrar seu avanço.

- Então a princesinha não é fraca. - disse um deles, um homem jovem com uma cicatriz no braço.

- Vamos ver do que você é feita. - dessa vez fora uma das garotas quem disse e logo o grupo saltou ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata também saltou, dissipando-se para todos os lados, novamente na tentativa de encurralar a Hyuuga.

Hinata precisou usar seu Taijutsu para derrubar alguns deles ainda no ar. Quando voltou ao solo, ainda utilizava de suas técnicas corpo a corpo para que o número de inimigos diminuísse. Três deles caíram desacordados ao chão, mas ainda haviam quatro. Ao ver o caminho livre atrás de si com o Byakugan, Hinata saltou de árvore em árvore para ter um tempo para pensar em algo.

- Deus. - ela chamou num sussurro quando uma kunai passou rasgando a manga de seu casaco preferido.

Precisava pensar em algo para derrotá-los. Claro que teria de derrotá-los, de um jeito ou outro, pois se simplesmente fugisse e se trancasse em seu quarto com certeza seria perseguida por eles futuramente. Se quisesse um mínimo de paz, teria de merecer o respeito, ou senão, o medo daquelas pessoas.

Queria não desperdiçar seus jutsus naquele momento, mas não teve escolha. Ou os deixava descobrir um de seus jutsus ou eles a pegariam de jeito. Criou um clone e escondeu-se entre a folhagem de uma árvore. Quando seus persiguidores identificaram a velha técnica, já era tarde demais, pois já estavam dentro do campo do círculo de ataque de Hinata, que dividiu os 64 golpes entre as quatro pessoas. Apenas uma garota desmaiou, caindo ao chão brutalmente. A Hyuuga revelou-se diante dos inimigos já cansados, mas sua linhagem ainda percebia a forte circulação de chackra em seus corpos, e já havia entendido tudo:

- Vocês me subemestimam. - começou, ainda em posição de ataque, pronta para qualquer movimento - Acharam mesmo que eu não iria perceber que não me atacam com tudo o que têm?

Alguns riram, mas não havia humor nas risadas, mas sim algo que a Hyuuga não consguiu identificar bem, algo como ironia. A morena percebeu que estava sendo testada da pior maneira que poderiam fazer para com ela: a subestimando.

- Você não é burra como pensávamos. - começou o homem da cicatriz, parecendo o líder - Mas por hoje, cansei de obedecer às ordens de Orochimaru-sama! - e surgiu atrás de Hinata, que não teve tempo suficiente de mirar os olhos de seu inimigo, apenas sentiu e ouviu o forte estalo em seu rosto e o baque de suas costas contra o chão.

A dor veio segundos depois, assim como a sensação extremamente quente em uma de suas bochechas. As madeixas negro-azuladas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e sua linhagem estava desativada sem um comando seu. Respirava fundo, tentando não se desesperar, mas quando avistou uma kunai caindo diretamente e rapidamente sobre si, rolou para o lado com toda a força que ainda tinha, mas não pôde evitar que o desespero a tomasse por completo por uns cinco segundos. Levantou-se rapidamente, porém com dificuldade. Já de pé com a intenção de reativar seu Byakugan, foi atiginda em cheio por um chute em seu ventre. Suas costas doloridas foram contra o tronco da árvore a fazendo gemer baixinho com o aumento da dor. Seu corpo deslizou pelo tronco e caiu de joelhos ali, com as mãos sobre seu ventre, curvada para frente. Mas o chacoalhar das folhas a fez levantar a cabeça para ver todos os sete caminhando lentamente em sua direção.

- Estávamos mesmo certos, pessoal. - começou um deles - A princesa é mesmo de porcelena. - e o comentário acarretou em risadas humilhantes para a Hyuuga, que reativou seu Byakugan com olhos raivosos, fazendo com que seus olhos esquentassem.

Sabia que pouco poderia fazer para derrotá-los naquelas condições, e fugir era a idéia mais provocante em sua mente pressionada. Ao tentar se levantar, suas costas reclamaram através de uma dor quase insuportável. Precisaria de mais um tempo para conseguir se levantar e correr, mas não tinha esse tempo. O sorriso e as risadinhas intensificaram-se quando os perseguidores notaram o esforço da novata para se levantar, a fazendo se sentir cada vez mais humilhada e fraca. O homem da cicatriz, logo na frente de todos os outros, sacou uma kunai e se aproximava com o sorriso mais cruel que nunca vira antes, perdendo apenas para o sorriso dissimulado de Orochimaru. Hinata fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se ainda mais e esperou a sufocante dor da lâmina em sua carne, mas ao invés da dor, veio um trovão. O som veio de muito perto, muito perto mesmo. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, as pérolas arregalaram-se ao descobrir a fonte daquele som: a bocarra de um belo e grande felino com linhas desordenadas e negras sobre o pêlo alaranjado, que de costas, era a barreira entre ela e seus perseguidores.

O felino rosnou e agachou-se um pouco sobre as quatro patas, com os pêlos do pescoço arrepiados. Hinata reconheceu esse arrepio, pois quando Akamaru atacava, seus pêlos brancos do pescoço também se arrepiavam.

- O que esse bicho tá fazendo aqui? - perguntou um deles fazendo-o rugir mais uma vez.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que ele chame a atenção de alguém. - disse uma das mulheres de maneira sensata. Claro, desobecer ás ordens de Orochimaru poderia ser um enorme risco.

E com muito descontentamento nos olhares, os sete foram se distanciando com cautela para não provocar um ataque do tigre que ainda estava na mesma posição.

- Isso não acaba aqui, princesa. - ameaçou o homem da cicatriz, resultando em mais um potente rugido do animal, que parecia entender que aquelas palavras ameçavam sua protegida atrás de si.

E eles sumiram na escuridão. Hinata não pôde respirar fundo e aliviada ainda, pois o grandalhão alaranjado de quatro patas virou-se para encará-la. As pérolas miraram intensamente aqueles orbes cor de mel, que defintivamente já vira antes:

- Rajah? - sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Os olhos dele pareceram se estreitar um pouco e ele se aproximou devagar de Hinata, que se arrastou cautelosamente para trás até que suas costas encostaram novamente no troco de árvore. E quando não tinha mais para onde fugir, fechou os olhos fortemente esperando seja lá o que for, menos que Rajah começasse a cheirá-la com seu grande focinho dos cabelos até seu peito. Abriu os olhos e virou seu rosto lentamente para mirar a face peluda e carrancuda já afastada. Ele se aproximou novamente e, num movimento inexperado, a instigou a se levantar com a cabeça e com uma de suas patas. Já de pé, depois de um pouco de esforço tanto por parte de Hinata quanto pela de Rajah, a morena desequilibrou-se ao tentar dar um passo, mas Rajah a sustentou, prenssando-a contra a árvore de um modo não bruto, mas preciso. Ela tentou novamente e dessa vez conseguiu dar um passo sem cair, dando outro e mais outro, e assim conseguiu caminhar. As dores ainda eram incômodas, mas sabia que se deitasse e descansse, provavelmente nem teria de pedir ajuda à Kabuto, coisa que decididamente não faria nem se tivesse quebrado uma costela ou coisa assim.

A Hyuuga pretendia voltar pelo mesmo caminho, mas surpreedeu-se mais uma vez quando Rajah a empurrou, com a cabeça, pelas costas, logo acima de suas nádegas.

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou como se ele fosse responder.

Novamente tentou direcionar-se para o mesmo caminho, mas dessa vez Rajah mordera levemente a manga de seu casaco a fazendo caminhar por onde ele queria. Só poderia seguir pelo caminho oposto se rasgasse seu casaco, ou se travasse um cabo de guerra com o bichano, que com certeza a venceria com sua força e a arrastaria como se arrasta um saco de batatas. Hinata, derrotada, deixou-se guiar por Rajah, que caminhou até chegarem a uma parte pouco ilimuniada do jardim, de frente para a construção e algumas poucas janelas ao alto.

- Byakugan! - com sua linhagem ativada, a morena reconheceu a janela de seu quarto e todas as coisas que nele havia e virou-se para o animal desativando seu Byakugan fazendo uma careta - Quer que eu escale?

Rajah ronronou e piscou.

- Ainda dói. - disse falsamente chorosa com as mãos espalmadas na parte de trás de sua cintura - Que isso, Hinata. Você está fazendo manha para um tigre. - depreciou-se, levando as mãos até a cabeça como se sentisse alguma dor - Seria mais normal se estivesse falando com Akamaru.

Rajah tombou a cabeça e emitiu um som que Hinata jurava ter identificado como dúvida.

- Que seja! Vou entrar por onde saí e... - começou a Hyuuga já andando, mas Rajah entrou em seu caminho e estreitou os olhos cor de mel e sua carranca estava ainda mais terrível - Ok. Como quiser. - finalizou já voltando para onde estava.

A garota ficou a mirar sua janela por um momento e depreciou-se mentalmente por ter que obedecer às ordens de um tigre carrancudo e nem um pouco carinhoso, coisa que todo bichinho peludo deveria ser. Tá que Rajah era um tigre anormalmente grande e selvagem e coisa e tal. Mas isso não vinha ao caso. O caso é que naquele momento, o bicho a empurrava novamente pelas nádegas até uma das árvores cujos os grossos e firmes galhos quase entravam pela janela de seu quarto. Hinata virou o rosto o abaixando para mirá-lo, e ele a empurrou com mais força. A estava forçando a escalar a árvore. Pelo menos não teria de saltar já que seus ossos, aparentemente inteiros, não a permitiam se movimentar sem sentir dor. Ao peder o contado com o chão, Hinata ainda sentiu-se ser empurrada e quando olhou para baixo, viu seu protetor em pé nas duas patas traseiras para dar apoio à ela. Ao alcançar um galho forte o bastante para suportá-la, Hinata agarrou-se á ele e olhou novamente para baixo, onde Rajah a observava já sobre as qautro patas.

- Pode ir. - disse ela, e Rajah tombou a cabeça - Você já pode ir. - e opondo-se às suas plavras, o felino sentou-se e ficou a observá-la.

A Hyuuga retomou sua escalada, que não exigiu tanto esforço quanto os saltos exigiriam de seus músculos doloridos. Em pouco tempo já havia alcançado o peitoril de sua janela e saltou para dentro. Pôs sua cabeça para fora e Rajah já estava de pé, este a mirou por uns segundos para depois virar-se e começar a caminhar. Ao afastar-se um pouco, pôs-se a correr lindamente sobre as quatros patas, desparecendo na escuridão.

- Obrigada. - sussurrou Hinata em agradecimento, com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios.

* * *

A escuridão não o intimidava nem o amentrontava. Sua memória, não tão evoluída, era capaz de recordar um passado sombrio, que há muito fora substituído pela masmorra do esconderijo. Esgueirou-se por entre as árvores e escalou uma até alcançar o peitoril da janela e adentrá-la num salto perfeito e suave. Seu filhote deixou o colo do humano e tropessando nas próprias patinhas aproximou-se até acariciar sua enorme pata, e logo lhe devolveu o carinho com sua cabeça. Depois, caminhou até o humano sentado ao chão logo à frente. O par de ônix o miraram com satisfação e sua mão estendiada logo encontrou o pêlo alarajando do pescoço de Rajah, que ronronou.

- Bom garoto.

* * *

O sol nascera há horas atrás e os grupos liderados por Gaara e Kankurou já esperavam no ponto de encontro, nos arredores de Suna, para trocarem as pouquíssimas informações que conseguiram coletar durante aqueles dois dias de intensa busca. Seus corpos clamavam por um banho e umas horas de sono em camas decentes, mas procurar a amiga desaparecida ainda era a prioridade.

- Qual é? - Naruto andava de um lado para o outro como louco - O sol já vai se pôr e eles não chegam!

- Não seja exagerado, Naruto. - repreendeu Sakura - Ainda nem chegou a hora do almoço.

- Que seja! - exclamou o loiro parando de andar um momento - Por quê não chegam?

Mas ninguém culpava a inquietude do Uzumaki. O grupo liderado por Temari buscaria pistas pela parte sul, nas proximidades da fronteira, onde uma floresta tomava praticamente toda a área. Seria mais fácil encontrar um rastro, um cheiro nesse tipo de ambiente do que no deserto, onde os ventos espalhavam a areia para toda parte.

Neji ativara seu Byakugan há muito tempo atrás, ancioso demais para esperar assim como os outros. Ao captar a equipe ausente, anunciou aos outros:

- Chegaram!

Vindos do norte, ainda eram invisíveis para os outros, menos para Neji, é claro. Alguns poucos minutos se passaram e logo Temari, Kiba montado em Akamaru, Shino, Sai e Ino surgiram correndo diretamente na direção do restante de seus amigos. Mais uns minutos e pararam em frente ao grupo, que já amontoados, não queriam esperar que os recém chegados respirassem fundo para recuperar o ar:

- Já era hora, tô certo!

- Nem vem, Naruto. - Kiba não tinha seu tom despojado de sempre, e até mesmo Naruto percebera.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Gaara encarando Temari, que parecia tão tensa quanto Sai e Kiba.

- Não sei definir se é mesmo um problema... ou um avanço. - a loira confessou e fez com o que os outros se sobressaltassem.

- Alguma pista? - perguntou Tenten atropelando qualquer outra fala.

Temari, Ino, Kiba, Sai, e até mesmo Akamaru, miraram Shino que até então não dissera uma só palavra. Neji, já nervoso com todo o suspense, dirigiu-se ao Aburame, e o encarou com firmeza:

- Falem. - o tom do Hyuuga, ainda mais gélido do que o normal, pareceu não intimidar Shino de modo algum, apesar de perceber a aura de tensão que pairava no ar, emanando de Neji.

- Encontramos uma pista.

- E o que é? - a pergunta vinda de Sakura só aumentou a tensão e o suspense.

Shino respirou fundo e sua mão adentrou um dos bolsos internos de casaco extremamente grosso revelando um pano azul dobrado, que logo fora pendurado entre os dedos do Aburame:

- Isso pertence á Hinata. - e a folha gravada no metal brilhou ao sol daquele dia.

* * *

_Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que se eu pedir desculpa, vocês irão xingar até a minha última geração, portanto ao invés de desculpa eu vou pedir perdão!_

_Perdão!_

_Eu PRECISO saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo!_

_Estou há muito tempo sem atulizar essa fic, mas quero que saibam que não a abandonarei de jeito nenhum!_

_E desejo do fundo do meu coração que vocês estejam aqui comigo, lendo e me dizendo o que relemente pensam da fic. _

_Enfim, pessoal, quero agradecer à todos que estão acompanhando, não só 'Ice Box', mas também minhas outras fics. _

_Obrigada!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Grande beijo e FELIZ ANO NOVO! _

_MUITA LEITURA, IDÉIAS E INSPIRAÇÕES PARA NÓS!_


	7. Preciosidades

_**Ice Box**_

_**Capítulo 7 - Preciosidades**_

Ao passaram pelas movimentadas ruas de Suna, os habitantes só puderam sentir o vento sendo controlado, em direção à torre do Kazekage, e devido à velocidade, uma leve cortina de fumaça era o único rastro dos ninjas que voltavam à vila. Em poucos minutos, Gaara, os irmãos e os ninjas da Folha já adentravam o escritório, todos prontos para preparar mais uma missão de busca.

- Vamos começar, então. - Gaara já estava devidamente sentado atrás de sua mesa e agora dirigiu-se ao grupo liderado pela irmã - Temari, relatório.

- Muito bem. - a loira deu um passo à frente para se aproximar da mesa e os olhares dos presentes estavam sobre si - Minha equipe e eu varremos toda a área próxima à fronteira, mais precisamente na floresta e ao alcançarmos o rio que demarca a fronteira, encontramos a pista que trouxemos.

- E como já era o segundo dia, resolvemos voltar para o ponto de encontro. - completou Sai ao lado da loira.

- Mas como podemos ter certeza de que isso realmente pertence à ela? - perguntou Kankurou do canto da sala.

- Tem o cheiro dela. - informou Kiba com o tom anormalmente sério - Até Akamaru reconheceu, e desse cheiro eu não me esqueceria.

- Então com essa pista já temos uma área para continuar com as buscas. - adiantou-se Ino.

- Mas se ultrapassarmos o rio, ultrapassamos a fronteira. - informou Temari.

- E então teríamos de anunciar nossa chegada e pedir auxílio aos líderes do País do Pássaro. - completou Kankurou.

- Não temos tempo para isso! - urrou um Neji ancioso, seu braço pareceu dar um discreto soco em direção ao chão.

- Por essa razão teremos de vasculhar primeiro até os limites do país do Vento. - Gaara levantou-se e virou-se para a grande janela, onde a vista de sua vila o fazia refletir melhor sobre as informações que obtivera.

- Mas e o resto? - perguntou Naruto um tanto alterado pelas limitações da busca.

- Como Kazekage, não posso simplesmente apelar para ações impensadas e acabar perdendo um aliado por não medir as consequencias e invadir um país, mesmo que com boas intenções. Mas ainda sim, não quero perder tempo. - o ruivo virou-se para encarar os companheiros - Me deem um dia para enviar uma mensagem aos lideres do País do Pássaro, e então saimos. Isso tudo pode parecer desnecessário, mas essas meras formalidades mantem firme as alianças. Espero que me entendam.

- Todos nós entedemos. - Sakura garantiu em nome de todos - Você é o Kazekage.

- Enquanto isso podemos planejar algo. - sugeriu Shino.

- Tá legal, então. - começou Naruto caminhando até a porta - Se esperamos todo esse tempo por uma pista, conseguiremos esperar mais um dia para sairmos atrás da Hinata, tô certo.

* * *

Como havia previsto anteriormente, ao acordar seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, refletindo todos os acontecimentos da noite passada. A dor em suas costas já era suportável depois do descanso e haviam algumas feridas superficiais pelos braços, que foram cobertas por seu casaco, mas uma parte estava descoberta. Apenas ao vestí-lo, Hinata lembrou-se da cena em que uma kunai passou de raspão em seu braço, rasgando a manga. Despiu-se dele e vestiu seu braço novamente pela manga e seu dedo indicador emergiu da pequena fenda. A Hyuuga bufou e levantou-se, caminhou até a cômoda e abriu uma das gavetas e pôs-se a procurar uma agulha e linha. Lembrou-se de que sempre carregava uma bolsinha com agulhas e linhas na mochila. Fechou a segunda gaveta que abrira e ao pegar sua mochila de cima de uma cadeira, a depositou sobre a cama. Depois de encontrá-la no meio de suas coisas, pôs-se a costurar.

Em uma das primeiras vezes em que a agulha encontrou o tecido, Hinata espetou o dedo e o levou imediatamente à boca. O ocorrido fez com que sua mente voltasse até uns meses atrás enquanto Sakura e ela costuravam as camisas de Naruto e Kiba, que durante uma luta foram rasgadas por armas ninjas. O grupo ainda não havia finalizado a missão, e dentro de uma das barracas, as duas costuravam, ou melhor, Hinata costurava enquanto Sakura espetava o dedo de cinco em cinco segundos.

**_''Flashback''_**

_- Ai! - a Haruno soltando mais um gritinho - Deus, como uma coisa assim pode ser tão complicada? - remungou arrancando umas risadinhas da Hyuuga._

_- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Sakura. - disse a morena enquanto voltava os olhos à sua costura._

_A Haruno não teimou e agradeceu por Hinata livrá-la da tarefa, apesar da Hyuuga questionar-se como uma médica-nin, acostumada a costurar partes do corpo, não conseguia sequer passar a agulha pelo tecido sem espetar o dedo. Mas defintivamente havia uma grande diferença entre costurar pano e pele._

_Quando Sakura preparava-se para deixar a barraca, o manto fora escancarado, surgindo dali um Kiba e um Naruto descamisados, e, tanto o loiro quanto o moreno, com uns curativos no peito e nos ombros feitos pela própria Sakura. _

_- Que susto! - exclamou a rósea com a mão espalmada sobre o peito - O que querem?_

_- Viemos ver se já terminaram. - explicou Kiba, terminando de adentrar a barraca e sentando-se ao lado de Hinata._

_- É, vocês estavam demorando muito, tô certo!_

_- Idiota! - a voz alterada de Sakura fora abafada pelo ruído dolorido que seu punho fortemente fechado emitiu ao ir de impacto com a cabeça loira - Sabe quantos dedos machuquei tentando costurar a sua camisa? - ela mantinha seu punho ameaçadoramente frente ao corpo enquanto Naruto esfragava o topo da cabeça._

_- Aposto que não foram tantos, ao contrário dos meus neurônios, tô certo!_

_- Cala a boca!_

_Kiba gargalhou e Hinata esticou a linha e com uma mordida precisa, a rompeu finalizando a camisa do companheiro._

_- Prontinho, Kiba-kun. - ela esticou a camisa para mostrar-lhe o resultado._

_- Valeu, Hinata! - agradeceu o Inuzuka com seu sorriso - Você é demais!_

_A morena sorriu de volta e enquanto Kiba vestia sua camisa, ela pegou a de Naruto e preparou a linha. Ouviu os latidos de Akamaru anunciarem sua entrada na barraca. O cão esbarrou fortemente em Naruto agachado na entrada, fazendo sua bandana afrouxar e escorregar pelos fios loiros._

_- Ei, mais cuidado, cachorro! _

_- Não culpe o pobrezinho por sua fissura pela bandana. - começou Kiba com os braços esticados, chamando Akamaru para perto. _

_- Como se você não o conhecesse, Kiba. - dizia Sakura cruzando os braços - Naruto perde um olho, mas não a bandana. - e sorriu._

_Após as palavras da médica-nin, Hinata desviou os olhos da camisa em suas mãos para o dono desta. Ele desamarrou sua bandana e pôs-se a mirá-la com um sorriso miúdo. A Hyuuga se encantou com aquela cena. As memórias do tempo em que começou a espelhar-se naquela pessoa sempre estiveram vivas em sua mente. Por mais indeciso que estava seu coração em relação à Naruto, o admirava como uma amiga admira seu amigo. O Uzumaki então esticou sua bandana e a posicionou frente á testa, onde começou a amarrá-la novamente:_

_- Este símbolo gravado no metal brilhante, - apertou fortemente o nó atrás da cabeça - é a jóia mais preciosa que um ninja pode ter._

_**''Fim do Flasback''**_

O sorriso nos lábios carnudos estava presente a muito. Naruto tinha razão. Todo o trabalho duro, todo o suor, vale pena depois que a recompensa é a própria satisfação. Poder respirar alividado depois do dever cumprido e descansar depois de uma missão bem sucedida. Receber o ''Bom trabalho.'' de Tsunade. Tudo isso era impagável, insubstituível. E agora tudo que lhe restava eram as boas lembraças. Sua melhor amiga era sua memória. Fora privada do maior prazer de sua vida:

_Ser uma ninja._

Levou a mão até a altura do pescoço e seus dedos tocaram sua pele. O susto a fez espalmar a mão naquela região para depois envolver seu pescoço com a própria mão.

- Não... - levantou-se rapidamente da cama e correu ao espelho para mirar seu pescoço nu - Minha bandana! - virou-se novamente e passou a retirar todos os seus pertences de sua bolsa - Onde está? Onde está? Não posso perdê-la, não! - suas mãos agiam com velocidade, mas ao retirar tudo de dentro da bolsa, desesperou-se por não haver nenhum sinal de sua mais preciosa jóia.

* * *

Os corredores da torre do Kazegake estavam a todo vapor. Eram ninjas locais e os de Konoha, uns correndo apressadamente, uns apenas tomando espaço. Não havia muito o que se fazer enquanto Gaara esperava a resposta do líder do País do Pássaro. Mas mesmo assim, Suna tinha seus problemas cotidianos, coisa que de jeito nenhum poderia ficar para depois na agenda do Sabaku.

No momento, Sakura caminhava lentamente em direção ao escritório. Ao chegar, viu Temari saindo porta a fora com uma expressão desanimada. Quando avistou a amiga rosada, riscou-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Sente-se bem, Temari-chan?

- Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. - tentou parecer convincente apesar de suas feições - Descansou?

- Sim, me sinto novinha em folha agora.

- Que inveja...

- Por que ainda está por aqui? Não deveria estar recuperando suas forças?

- Bem que eu queria, mas Gaara está atolado de trabalho e então resolvi ajudá-lo. - explicou enquanto indicava a porta do escritório com o dedo polegar - Incrível como dois dias fora podem acumular tanto trabalho.

- Eu imagino.

- Não, você nem imagina. - a loira suspirou pesadamente e recostou-se na parede.

Ambas silenciaram-se, como se assim Temari pudesse aliviar as tensões em seus músculos e em sua mente. Sakura estava um tanto surpresa por vê-la tão cansada. Temari sempre fora a macha entre as garotas, não deixando sua feminilidade de lado. Macha por ser a mais resistente às dificuldades, não apenas no campo de batalha, mas principalmente fora dele.

- Vá descansar, Temari-chan!

- Hã?

- Vá, eu ajudo o seu irmão. Posso não entender muito dessas coisas, mas em alguma coisa serei útil.

- Tem certeza? O Gaara não fica com um humor muito agradável quando está trabalhando da maneira que está. - alertou, mas como sua voz estava uns tons mais baixa devido ao cansaço, não surtiu um efeito ameaçador na médica-nin.

- Relaxa, ele não será rude comigo. E se for, vou saber que é apenas por causa do estresse. - sorriu encoranjando a loira a concordar.

- Bom, se é assim... vá em frente. - a Sabaku passou pela amiga rosada - Eu vou dormir. - anunciou durante um bocejo.

Sakura ainda sorria depois que viu Temari virar a curva para a ala dos quartos. Andou uns passos e ficou de frente para a porta de madeira. Respirou fundo antes de bater gentilmente.

_- Entre. _- autorizou a voz masculina de dentro da sala.

A garota adentrou a sala cautelosamente, mas Gaara ainda não levantara o olhar e continuava a escrever em um papel:

- Temari, já disse para ir descansar, eu dou conta de... - e ao finalmente mirar a pessoa recém chegada, pôde determinar a diferença entre o tom esverdeado dos olhos da irmã e os olhos de Sakura. - Ah... Sakura. Pensei que fosse...

- Eu disse à Temari para ir descansar e que eu te ajudaria. - explicou enquanto seu dedo polegar indicava timidamente a porta - Fiz mal? - perguntou receosa recolhendo o dedo e o levando frente à boca.

- Não. - respondeu prontamente, mas logo após fez uma longa e incômoda pausa até finalmente mirá-la - Não precisa...

- Não precisa o que?

- Não precisa ficar para meu ajudar. Posso cuidar disso sozinho.

Apesar de um certo esforço para que sua voz saísse gentil, era difícil abandonar o habitual tom gelado. Ela estava ali, prestativa e com um sorriso miúdo tentando lhe ser útil. O ruivo a viu suspirar pronfundamente e já anciava pelo ruído da porta se abrindo para depois se fechar, mas o que ouviu foi o som da cadeira sendo arrastada. Seus olhos abandonaram o papel e miraram Sakura sentada à sua frente, mirando-o com o rosto apoioado em sua mão levemente fechada num punho.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou o Kazegake.

- Não quer minha ajuda, mas pensei que pudesse querer pelo menos companhia. - respondeu, fazendo com que Gaara piscasse em confusão.

Normalmente, quando Gaara dispensava alguém, era uma mensagem mais do que clara que a pessoa deveria se retirar. Talvez Sakura não estivesse acostumada com esses simples sinais mal humorados do ruivo, mas ele tinha certeza de que alguém - Temari, exatamente - já teria lhe informado sobre isso. Gaara recompôs suas feições sérias e voltou-se para os papéis em sua mesa, mas ainda sentia as esmeraldas fervendo de curiosidade sobre si.

A rósea brincava com uma caneta abandonada e vez ou outra, mirava o Kazegake que parecia muito concentrado no que fazia. Demorou-se um pouco assistindo a parte mais irritante no trabalho de um Kage e imaginou Naruto com o mesmo manto branco, porém com os detalhes em vermelho, e não em azul como o de Gaara. Imaginou a cabeleira loira e bagunçada ao invés da ruiva e comportada do Kazegake. Sakura não pôde imaginar as safiras radiantes do parceiro de equipe quando seus olhos encontraram os de Gaara. Não consegiuiu visualizar mais nada a não ser o par de orbes verdes muito claros, que iam de constraste com o contorno incrivelmente negro daqueles olhos misteriosos. Passou a mirar não apenas os olhos, mas também o rosto extremamente perfeito de Gaara. Como nunca havia notado tanta beleza? Oh, é claro! Estava ocupada demais mantendo a face de Sasuke em mente que não era capaz nem de notar um belo rosto nem se ele estevesse sendo esfregue em sua cara.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo esteve perdido naquelas esmeraldas brilhantes. Gaara perdeu-se nos olhos da Haruno, mas demorou para descobrir que ela fora capaz de lhe causar essa ''distração''. Sua mente trabalhou um tanto inconsciente, definindo as esmeraldas como um oasis em meio ao deserto.

* * *

Depreciou a si mesma por tropeçar tão estupidamente no primeiro degrau da escada e pôs-se a subir todos os degraus para depois adentrar pelo mesmo lugar onde estivera dias atrás. Seus passos eram ainda mais macios e silenciosos do que o normal, e torcia para que os tigres reconhecessem seu cheiro. Apenas mais uma curva e poderia contemplar novamente a beleza dos grandes felinos alaranjados de listras negras e olhos cor de mel. Antes de dobrar a última curva, adiantou apenas sua cabeça, procurando com os olhos perolados pela família. Os encontrou bem ali deitados, quer dizer, Rajah e sua fêmea. O filhote mordiscava e brincava com a mão forte de pele pálida, cujas as costas eram cobertas por uma parte do que lhe precia ser uma armadura até o antebraço, coberto pelas roupas impecalmente brancas de Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata mirava suas costas, com o emblema do extinto clã logo na parte de cima. Ele não parecia dar muita atenção ao filhote e nem se importar com as curtas garras das patinhas e os dentinhos afiados por um triz de ferir-lhe a mão. Na verdade, quando o pequeno vinha ''atacar'', ele simplesmente lhe apertava o focinho, então se afastava e logo depois avançava novamente, com uns grunhidos baixos que lembravam os miados de um gatinho.

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo?

Seu corpo pareceu receber um choque, como se a voz rígida e gelada fosse uma fonte de energia. Foi então que ele virou um pouco seu rosto, ficando de perfil, mas não se levantou nem se moveu um pouco mais. Não havia muito o que se fazer, então a Hyuuga deu poucos passos à frente e parou. Sasuke voltou seu rosto para a janela à frente, a uma média distância de si. Hinata ouviu um barulho baixinho de metais se colindindo e ao mirar sua esquerda, Rajah estava de pé e a mirava fixamente. A morena olhou demoradamente as correntes envoltas no pescoço do felino, presas a parede.

- Ele não irá machucá-la.

- Sei que não. - ela disse sem tirar os olhos de Rajah.

Aproximou-se devagar e ao estender seu braço, Rajah movimentou a cabeça, tentando alcançar sua mão, como se estivesse apressado. Ao tocar o pêlo macio da grande face, Hinata sentiu o focinho incentivá-la a se aproximar, e foi o que fez. O tigre esfregou a cabeça no ventre de Hinata para depois afastar-se para que sua fêmea se aproximasse e começasse a cheirar Hinata demoradamente. Seu focinho explorou o ventre, o rosto e por fim, os cabelos da morena, que soltou uma risadinha ao sentir o focinho gelado perto de sua orelha. Acariciou-a com suavidade e a viu tombar a cabeça com seu toque.

- Por que o soltou? - enfim, fizera a pergunta que a havia levado ao lugar que certamente o encontraria.

- Não esperava um interrogatório.

- Talvez um 'Obrigada'?

- Nem isso.

O silêncio não se demorou, já que a fêmea de tigre ronronou quando Hinata se afastou. Caminhou a passos lentos e cuidadosos e pôs-se à frente do Uchiha, que a mirou inexpressivo.

- Por que o soltou? - repetiu sua pergunta, e Sasuke pecebeu a firmeza em sua voz.

- Estaria morta a uma hora dessas.

- Como se te importasse. - dificilmente a voz tão doce tornava-se séria, mas a própria Hyuuga não se dera conta de como sua curiosidade estava misturando-se ao constragimento por ter sido salva, de novo.

- Não me importo.

- Então, por que ? - reconhecia que parecia um disco quebrado, mas era seu direito saber, não era ?

Sasuke afastou o filhote com um leve empurrão, mas a criaturinha pareceu não entender que a hora de brincar acabou, avançando novamente como nas outras vezes.

- Orochimaru te toruxe aqui por um motivo que, não, não faço a mínima idéia. - explicou antes mesmo que saísse alguma palavra da boca semi-aberta da Hyuuga - O que sei, é que se algo acontecer a você, certamente sua morte me prejudicará.

- Como assim? - perguntou segundos depois de ver-se completamente confusa.

- Você não precisa saber. - disse agora levantando-se.

- Tem haver comigo.

- Não procure por problemas, Hyuuga. - advertiu o Uchiha aproximando-se lenta e ameaçadoramente - Porque quando encontrá-los, poderá morrer.

Hinata não conseguiu desviar as pérolas do par de ônix. Podia ver claramente sua morte através deles e rezava para que esses olhos não fossem a última coisa que visse antes de fechar os seus permanentemente. Tentou sustentar o contato visual, mas temia que seu olhar trasparecesse sua agonia por saber que a morte a rodeava. Por fim, virou o rosto, não suportando todo aquele poder que exalava pelos olhos do Uchiha. Sentiu Sasuke respirar profundamente à sua frente, e apenas naquele momento percebeu a considerável diferença entre sua altura e a de Sasuke. Ele era alto, e Hinata não percebera que seu rosto estava à frente do peito másculo do Uchiha. Respirou fundo, contendo o rubor desobediente de suas bochechas, mas ao mesmo tempo em que inalou o ar, inalou junto um perfume amadeirado, suave. Fechou fortemente os olhos para espantar discretamente todos as sensações que lhe ocorreram. Afastou-se, dando as costas à Sasuke e mirou a manhã pela janela.

- Está com medo? - a voz masculina estava bem próxima, assim como o dono, e Hinata não havia percebido.

- Não.

A mão de Sasuke envolveu o braço da Hyuuga, a fazendo virar-se para si:

- E agora?

A garota não fora capaz de sentir os demais membros, e também não estava certa se havia corado mais uma vez. Sua única certeza, era de que Sasuke possuía algo que lhe tornava imperioso. Aqueles olhos tornavam os alvos seu império e apenas ele o controlova.

- Talvez. - conseguiu não gaguejar, mas não esperou entregar-se assim tão debilmente.

Sasuke conteu um sorriso torto. É claro que ela reagiria a isso, mas ao contrário do que pensou, a garota fugiu de seu braço. A viu parar em frente à Rajah, de costas para si. Sabia o que tinha de fazer, e ainda que de péssima vontade, resolveu que seria melhor acabar com tudo e fazer.

- Vamos treinar juntos a partir de agora.

A morena virou-se lentamente, como se esperando um ataque, ou alguém sair de um esconderijo, gargalhando da situação. Mas ninguém saiu de lugar nenhum, e seus olhos arregalados miraram um Uchiha tão inexpressivo quanto antes.

- Como é? - poderia ter formulado algo um pouco menos débil, mas ela estava desprevinida.

- Se quer sobreviver neste lugar, vai precisar de mim.

-Eu... não entendo. - ela pensava alto - Por que faria isso?

- Você não precisa saber.

A resposta ficou novamente entalada na garganta de Hinata. Estava farta de ser o fantoche. A boneca de porcelana. Os olhos estavam fortemente fechados para conter lágrimas de raiva e constrangimento. Queria poder esbravejar seus sentimentos. Toda mágoa acumulada durante anos. Tudo em cima de Sasuke. Mas não era capaz. Queria dizer-lhe que não precisava de ninguém. Que cuidaria de si mesma, como sempre deveria ter feito. Apesar de desejar sua independência com todo o coração, conquistá-la ficava cada vez mais difícil quando as pessoas à sua volta a puxavam para baixo.

- Sei que isso... te interessa. - conseguiu fazer com que sua voz suave se tornasse firme - Há algo por trás.

O silêncio de Sasuke confirmava tudo. Não que ele realmente quisesse esconder. Percebera que a Hyuuga não era burra e que estava desconfiada. Não importava o que ela pensasse sobre o repentino ultimato. E como se finalizando o assunto, o moreno deu-lhe as costas e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à porta. Hinata teve de aceitar que mais uma vez suas perguntas ficariam sem resposta.

_**''Flashback''**_

- O que quer agora, Orochimaru? - perguntou ríspido.

- Ora, Sasuke. - começou o Sannin acomodando-se em sua cadeira acolchoada - Não o faria perder seu precioso tempo se não fosse algo importante, faria? - deu uma breve risada e Sasuke revirou os olhos - Então está bem, vamos direto ao assunto. Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Faça.

- Desconfia do porquê da presença de Hyuuga Hinata neste lugar?

- É óbvio demais, o que me leva a crer que não é o que penso ser.

- Você é tão inteligente, Sasuke.

- Além do mais, não me interessa saber. - piscou uma vez e virou-se em direção à porta - Não acho que viverá por muito tempo neste lugar.

- É aí que você entra, Sasuke. - a frase não o fez cessar os passos - Se Hinata morrer, considere seu treinamento permanentemente interrompido. - mas essa última o fez cessar.

O Uchiha cogitou a idéia de o Sannin estar blefando, mas arriscar seu treinamento seria definitivamente um ato estúpido. Além do mais, que outra tarefa descabida poderia ser tão séria ao ponto daquele cretino ameaçar o precioso motivo pelo qual Sasuke o seguia há tanto tempo?

**_''Fim do Flashback''_**

- _Serpente. _- ralhou o moreno desaparecendo pela porta.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei!

Devem estar todos com alguma arma ninja em mãos, prontos para me fazer levantar voo!

Mas, please, poupem minha vida!

Seguinte, pessoal, os pedidos de desculpas são extensos e sei que abusei da paciência de cada um.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Férias curtas são um problema, mas eu não reclamo. Férias são férias!

Mais uma vez: Me desculpem pela demora!

Mandem reviews, por favor! :D

Muitíssimo obrigada por tudo, pessoal!

Beijos e queijos ;*


	8. Closer

Ice Box

Capítulo 8 - Closer

* * *

O esconderijo sempre ficava deserto quando o sol nascia e como ele sempre acordava cedo, era um dos raros momentos em que poderia aproveitar o silêncio.

- As coisas andam muitas chatas por aqui, não acha? - seu tão precioso silêncio fora quebrado por uma dupla que subia as escadas.

- Nem me fale. - concordou o outro ninja - Desde que a princesinha chegou, Orochimaru-sama não faz mais nada por nós.

- E falando da novata... - dizia o outro - Por onde ela anda? Não a vejo desde que saiu com Orochimaru-sama e o metido do Kabuto.

- Será que já está morta?

- Não creio.

E então, os orbes abriram-se e o Sharingan brilhou na escuridão dos corredores.

* * *

Assim que a autorização dos líderes do País do Pássaro chegou às mãos do Kazekage, os ninjas da Folha começaram as buscas a partir da fronteira. Os grupos varriam toda a área em busca de Hyuuga Hinata. O grupo de Neji - constituído por Naruto, Sakura e Gaara - alcançou um vilarejo ao leste da fronteira. Foram cedidas aos ninjas informações de que Orochimaru tinha negócios com os poderosos dali. Um bom lugar para buscar pistas.

Os três ninjas da Folha mais o Kazekage decidiram dividir-se e sondar alguns moradores. Naruto e Sakura iriam juntos, Neji sozinho e Gaara iria voltar para a floresta. Seria suspeito e perigoso o fato de o líder estar afastado de seu país. O que eles menos precisavam naquele momento era problemas em Suna pela ausência do Kazekage.

O pôr do sol marcou a hora do encontro do time. Os quatro ninjas já se encontravam no ponto combinado e então iniciaram o relatório.

- Naruto e eu não obtivemos nada muito útil, apenas a informação de que ninjas renegados têm aparecido muito por aqui ultimamente. - Sakura fora a primeira a relatar.

- Os moradores disseram que eles vem comer. Alimento e... Ai! - Naruto fora interrompido por uma potente cotovelada da médica-nin ao seu lado - Você entenderam!

- Sondei o dono de um bar, - começou Neji - e comecei a puxar conversa...

- Você puxou conversa com alguém? - o loiro escancarou a boca - Quer dizer... Você é o Neji!

- Cala a boca, Naruto! - logo o loiro já estava no chão, vítima de um cascudo mais forte do que aparentava - Deixa ele falar!

- Continuando... - o Hyuuga estreitou os olhos em direção ao Uzumaki que massageava a cabeça enquanto se levantava - Quando percebi que ele havia baixado a guarda, perguntei sobre Orochimaru. Ele ficou em silêncio e depois do susto, me disse, em voz baixa, que Orochimaru visita o vilarejo com pouca frequência e que sempre está acompanhado. Ou de um cara de óculos...

- Kabuto. - adivinhou a rósea.

- Ou um jovem moreno com uma katana.

- Sasuke. - as orbes de Naruto brilharam tristes, mas surpresos.

Gaara, que até agora não havia dito nada, mirou de Naruto para Sakura e algo estranho percorreu seu interior ao perceber que as esmeraldas da Haruno tomaram um brilho tão - ou mais - entristecido que as safiras do Uzumaki.

- E o mais importante: - o moreno fez uma pausa dramática e desnecessária - Ao que parece, Hinata-sama já esteve aqui.

* * *

Não cogitou a idéia de bater na porta. Não ouvia ruído algum, mas sentia um fluxo de chakra muito descontrolado. Se não cogitara a idéia de bater na porta, não cogitaria a de entrar pela mesma. Depois que a cortina de fumaça se desfez, Sasuke caminhou até a cama, onde o corpo da morena estava em posição fetal, encolhido e tremendo. Os fios negro azulados estavam espalhados e iam de contraste com o branco dos lençóis.

Seja qual fosse a posição, não era confortável o suficiente. Seu corpo doía e Hinata arfava muito. Os lençóis da cama estavam bagunçados, consequência da inquietação da Hyuuga durante a noite. Não tinha forças para se levantar e não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo encontrava-se daquele jeito. Só conseguia saber que sentia dor. Muita dor. Seu pescoço parecia palpitar violentamente, e quando tentava cobrir a marca com as mãos, logo uma onda de choque percorria todo o corpo.

Ouviu passos se aproximando da cama, e não conseguiu sentir medo. Afinal, com toda aquela situação, suas reservas de medo já estavam esgotadas.

Sasuke a virou para mirar seu rosto. Hinata choramingou baixinho ao sentir seu corpo girar na cama. Com sua mão, ele sustentou a cabeça dela pela nuca e analisou seu rosto corado e suado. Ela tinha os lábios entreabertos e olhos cerrados. A mão que estava na nuca da Hyuuga queimava devido a febre que emanava dela.

- Sasuke? - sussurrou quando seus olhos se abriram um pouco, o suficiente para reconhecer a face de feições inexpressivas.

- Shh... - sussurrou o Uchiha, para depois abrir o zíper do casaco de Hinata e a despir dele.

- O que... está...

- Quietinha, Hyuuga. - sua voz, apesar de baixa e calma, transmitia firmeza, do tipo de ordem que ninguém ousaria desobedecer.

Após livrá-la da peça, deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro e largou o casaco perdido na cama. Ao cobrir o corpo feminino, o moreno arqueou uma sombrancelha, tentando não se distrair com o movimento sinuoso que os lençóis faziam ao ir de encontro com as curvas da morena. Levou a mão até a testa da Hyuuga e a franja molhada cobriu-lhe a mão. Sua pele parecia ainda mais quente que segundos atrás. Virou-se, e antes que Hinata pudesse ao menos olhar, o Uchiha já havia sumido, deixando como rastro uma leve cortina de fumaça.

Apesar de estar estranhando muito - muito mesmo - a cena em que Uchiha Sasuke entra em seu quarto, a despe de seu casaco, e a cobre com o cobertor, queria que ele voltasse. Não queria ficar ali sozinha. Nem que ele ficasse ali, sentado, talvez nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para ela, só queria alguém por perto. Seu rosto contorceu-se um pouco, como se fosse chorar, mas logo aliviou-se. Acabou por se conformar com o fato de que ficaria sozinha. Fechou levemente os olhos, sentindo-os quentes, uma sensação até que agradável. Os abriu lentamente e o rosto de Uchiha Sasuke estava a centímetros do seu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o grito ficou preso em sua garganta enquanto ele se afastava e depositava algo em sua testa. Demorou meio segundo para sentir que seja lá o que fosse que o moreno tivesse colocado em sua testa, estava úmido. Ele se afastou e caminhou em direção a cômoda, onde saiu do campo de visão da garota. Ela movimentou o rosto na direção do moreno quando o ouviu depositando algo em cima do móvel.

O Sharingan devia, além de prever os movimentos do adversário, prever também os pensamentos das outras pessoas, já que antes de Hinata sequer abrir a boca, ele se virou e em suas mãos havia um vidrinho e uma colher. Ele parou ao lado da cama, abriu a tampa e despejou o líquido espesso na colher até preenchê-la completamente.

- Abre a boca. - ordenou estendendo a colher.

- O que é isso? - questionou Hinata, sentando-se.

- Bebe.

- Não vou beber enquanto não me disser o que é isso.

- Quer fazer o favor de beber isso de um vez?

Em resposta, a Hyuuga simplesmente cruzou os braços e se aconchegou. O Uchiha largou o vidrinho em cima da cama e deslizou a mão no rosto, visivelmente impaciente:

- É um remédio para fazer a febre ceder. - explicou tentando, ao máximo, manter sua voz calma e baixa - Não confia em mim?

Hinata queria poder rir na cara dele, mas tombou a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, que na verdade fez Sasuke querer sorrir, mas reprimiu sua vontade, já que a garota não dava um mínimo sinal de que o obedeceria.

- Se importa, Hyuuga? - o restinho de paciência que ainda tinha começava a se esgotar - Tenho mais o que fazer além de brincar de aviãozinho com você.

Para recuperar sua dignidade, Hinata pegou a colher da mão de Sasuke e a enfiou na boca, e ao devolvê-la ao moreno, fez uma careta quando o sabor amargo finalmente se manifestou em sua língua, o que fez Sasuke riscar um sorriso enquanto guardava o vidrinho dentro da cestinha em cima da cômoda.

- Isso tem gosto de terra. - reclamou a morena depois de pelejar para engolir o líquido, com a voz pastosa.

- Não seja tão mimada. - resmungou voltando a se sentar na beira da cama - Agora você precisa repousar. O remédio fará efeito em poucos minutos. - explicava enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro.

Ao esbarrar a mão acidentalmente no pescoço da Hyuuga, ela tremeu e gemeu. Hinata enrijeceu instintivamente, e mordeu o lábio infeiror.

- É a marca? - perguntou ele.

- Dói muito. - respondeu levando a mão até a marca.

- Terá de ter paciência. - Sasuke agora a ajudava a acomodar as costas no travesseiro - A dor vai e vem.

- Como sabe?

Ele pareceu ponderar algo. Sasuke baixou a gola do quimono e Hinata viu a marca em seu pescoço, idêntica a sua.

Foi como um soco. Esquecera-se de que Sasuke também fora marcado por Orochimaru e, assim como ela, sofreu tudo o que ela estava sofrendo agora. Certamente, o moreno Uchiha teve de enfrentar as consequências da marca em seu corpo, tais como a febre que agora ela enfrentava. Talvez ele tivesse de lidar com tudo isso sozinho. E estava ali, usando a experiência de que dispunha para ajudar uma _recém marcada_. Sentiu-se um montro!_ ''Insensível, grossa, mal agradecida!''. _Gritava em pensamento. Ele estava lá, cuidando de sua febre, a medicando e se preocupando! Enquanto que ela não dava valor a isso. Estava apenas valorizando o mau juízo que fazia do_ traidor_. Como acabou se tornando alguém assim? Será que, devido ao fato de estar exposta a uma atmosfera tão negativa, foi afetada e acabou por esquecer quem realmente era? Tudo que sempre julgou bom? Definitivamente, aquela não era Hyuuga Hinata.

Não teve mais coragem de mirá-lo. Sentia-se envergonhada para fazer isso. Sasuke pareceu perceber que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não sabia lidar com... _coisas erradas._ Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a porta.

- Descanse. - advertiu abrindo a porta.

- Sasuke...

O Uchiha não a mirou e Hinata também não. Apertou fortemente os lençóis em seu colo.

- Ainda dói? - perguntou num fio de voz.

O silêncio por parte de Sasuke a fazia se culpar ainda mais.

- Não sabe o quanto. - e junto com a sua presença, Sasuke levou consigo a paz de Hinata.

A porta bateu e seu estômago saltou alto demais. Era como se algo quisesse sair de dentro do corpo feminino.

_Culpa._

Dor... Essa palavra vinha tantas vezes em sua mente ultimamente, que houve um tempo em que a Hyuuga achou que seu significado havia se dissipado em lágrimas, e talvez já estivesse tão acostumada, que ela não faria mais diferença. Mas Sasuke fez com seus sentimentos - aqueles que tentava furiosamente guardar no canto mais profundo de seu coração - viessem à tona. Ele, mesmo que incoscientemente, a fez perceber que não havia como se enganar. Que emoções são fortes demais. Inquietas demais.

Queria segurar as lágrimas, e estava se saindo bem, porém a primeira e única rolou por seu rosto pálido. Se queria ter um mínimo de paz, teria de aceitar que sentia saudade, raiva... medo. Talvez assim poderia finalmente parar de chorar e agir como a ninja que sempre sonhou em ser. Já estava na hora de por em prática tudo aquilo que pensava. Falar sobre força poderia ser fácil para uma pessoa normal, mas não para um ninja. Se estava mudada, sendo ríspida e grosseira - tudo o que não foi a vida inteira - seria realmente por tudo o que vinha acontecendo? Não podia simplesmente culpar toda aquela situção. Seria covardia. E o que um ninja de Konoha, definitivamente não é, é covarde. Ela era ou não era de Konoha?

Naruto deixaria de ser hiper-ativo e tagarela?

Chouji deixaria de ser comilão?

Shikamaru deixaria de ser brilhante?

Shino deixaria de ser calmo e calado?

Neji deixaria de ser um gênio?

Muito provável que não! Então porque ela deixaria de ser Hyuuga Hinata? A doce e encantadora garota, mas também a corajosa e habilidosa kunoichi da Folha.

* * *

A noite caiu sem que o time liderado por Kankurou percebesse. O líder do time, Shikamaru e Chouji dormiam. Lee estava sentado em uma pedra perto do fogo já baixo, sonolento:

- Lee...

- Tenten? - mirou a dona da voz saindo de sua tenda.

- Agora é o meu turno. - a morena caminhou até ele - Pode ir dormir.

- Acho que consigo... - bocejou - ficar de guarda mais um pouco.

- Duvido muito. - sorriu divertida.

O moreno levantou-se preguiçosamente de onde estava sentado e, ao que parecia, direcionava-se à tenda. Tenten deu apenas um passo antes de ser pega de surpresa pela cintura e ter um beijo roubado. Apesar do susto, não iria pará-lo. Já fazia um tempo que não podiam trocar carinhos como aqueles e a saudade começava a castigar ambos os jovens ninjas. Mais um pouco de amor, para depois vir as palavras:

- Ainda acho que devíamos abrir o jogo com o pessoal. - o rapaz defendia seu já conhecido ponto vista.

- Já conversamos, Lee, - Tenten fora obrigada a repetir o velho discurso - ninguém está no clima e com humor pra isso. - finalizou com um sorriso amarelo - E alguém já deve ter percebido alguma coisa, não é possível.

A resposta dele à garota foi apenas uma sombrancelha levantada.

- Tá bom, ninguém perceberia. - mas ponderou logo - Eles realmente estão concentrados em encontrar Hinata, porque para não notar o jeito totalmente indiscreto com o qual você me olha...

Lee deu uma risada que Tenten classificava como gostosa de ouvir:

- Não me culpe. - foi diminuindo a distância entre seus corpos - Não posso evitar. Você pode impedir que um cara apaixonado demonstre seu amor em público, mas não pode impedí-lo de querer sua garota.

E toda vez em que Lee dizia essas coisas, a estrutura da especialista em armas parecia ser feita de gelatina. Uma voz baixinha em seu interior sussurrava ''Own''. Mas como Lee não era um bebê ou um cachorrinho fazendo graça, a Mitsashi guardava para si toda a festa que seu coração insistia em fazer e simplesmente sorria docemente para o namorado.

* * *

Por quanto tempo dormiu?

Essa foi a pergunta que veio à mente assim que abriu os olhos e se deparou com a escuridão em seu quarto. Virou o rosto sendo atraída pela luz do luar invadindo o cômodo pela única janela. E logo ali, sentado rente a porta, o último dos Uchiha mirava o céu. Os segundos em que se perdeu o observando pareceram um século. Como se ela pudesse ficar ali, apenas fazendo isso, enquanto ele seria para sempre uma espécie de quadro, uma obra de arte sob o luar.

Quando ele a mirou, tudo o que havia no interior do corpo de Hinata, vibrou. E seu coração era o mais inquieto. Sasuke levantou-se e caminhou até a cama, e Hinata sentou-se.

- Dormiu bem?

A Hyuuga assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sasuke virou-se e foi à cômoda, e voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos, a depositando no colo da garota:

- O que é isso?

- Comida. - respondeu, a fazendo sentir-se idiota - Está há tanto tempo sem comer que esqueceu o que é?

Ela tentou reprimir seu sorriso, mas não obteve sucesso.

- É impressão minha, ou Uchiha Sasuke está tirando sarro de mim? - perguntou arqueando a sombracelha.

Ele não a respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, num sorriso camuflado, e movimentou as sombrancelhas como que deixando a resposta no ar. Hinata ajeitou-se na cama e agradeceu pela comida. Sasuke afastou-se e voltou a se sentar rente à porta. A refeição da garota sucedeu-se no mais absoluto silêncio e dessa vez, não sentia-se nem um pouco incomodada por isso. Afinal, não estava sozinha e estranhou o fato de que, apesar de estar com um Sasuke calado, não sentiu como ele se não estivesse.

Ao terminar, Hinata fez menção de se levantar e, antes que os pés da morena tocassem o chão, Sasuke já estava de pé ao lado cama.

- Você tem que parar com essa mania de aparecer e sumir como um gato, sabia?

- Aonde pensa que vai? - ele ignorou completamente a reclamação da Hyuuga.

- Vou levar isso.

- Não. - disse tirando a pandeja das mãos da garota e a depositando na cômoda novamente.

- Por que?

- Durma.

- M-mas eu acabei de acordar! - rebateu.

- Gosto quando dorme. - disse, de costas à garota.

Hinata recuou o corpo, visivelmente surpresa. Mas que história era essa? O Uchiha virou-se para mirá-la e disparou:

- É o único momento em que fica quieta. - disse estreitando os olhos.

Hinata ficou corada e segurou os lábios para que não pudesse rosnar de raiva. Era só o que faltava! Ser chamada de tagarela por Uchiha Sasuke! Ele não a conhecia mesmo! Mas antes que deixasse a raiva falar por si, Sasuke já havia desaparecido e consigo, a bandeja.

- Que tipo de enfermeiro é esse Uchiha, afinal?

Parou para respirar o mais fundo que pudesse para evitar qualquer ação imprudente. Aos poucos, as idéias foram voltando aos seus devidos lugares. ''Muito comportadas, vocês.'', pensou a Hyuuga. Logo já estava perdida em pensamentos e, estranhamente, os olhos de um certo Uchiha também estavam envolvidos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. O que havia de errado com ela? Num momento está se escangalhando de raiva, e no outro pensando nos olhos de Sasuke? Talvez fosse gratidão. Apenas gratidão.

Gratidão, hã?

* * *

Por onde eu começo?

Ah sim! As desculpas!

Desculpa, pessoal, pela demora!

Eu sei, eu sei.

Demorei.

Demorei pra caramba!

Desculpa!

Mas então, além de me desculpar tenho que agradecer pelo carinho, pessoal!

Vocês são ótimos!

Obrigada mesmo por ainda acompanharem e espero melhorar a cada capítulo, tanto em 'Ice Box' quando em 'Step Up!' (que por sinal já postei, caso ainda não tenham lido)

Espero que tenham gostado, eu particulamente gostei muito do momento Lee/Tenten!

Eles são tão fofos!

Pessoal, mandem reviews pra mim ? Comentem o capítulo!

Obrigada por tudo, pessoal!

Beijos!


End file.
